Una nueva historia
by RioluZX
Summary: sucesos despues de KH3D Sora a terminado el examen de maestro de la Keyblade sin embargo una nueva amenaza de parte de Xehanort hara que encuentre a una nueva persona y se reuna con un antiguo compañero (Yaoi y un personaje inventado mio Nyan)
1. Introducción

Introducción

Después de haber frustrado los planes de Xehanort de obtener las XIII oscuridades y de resucitar la legendaria X-blade Sora y su ahora maestro de la keyblade Riku deciden volver a las islas a disfrutar de unos momentos de calma sin saber los cambios que ocurrirían.

-Es bueno volver a las islas no crees Riku-menciono un chico moreno no muy alto de piel morena cabello castaño alborotado en todas direcciones pero no tan largo, ojos azules como el océano o el cielo de una contextura delgada.

-Lo único que tú quieres es tener vacaciones perezoso-se burlo un chico de piel blanca y alto de músculos definidos pero no marcados, cabello plateado y corto, ojos celestes que mostraban gran seriedad.

-Oye no es tan mala idea jeje-afirmo tranquilamente mientras iban al lugar de siempre esa palmera caída donde él, Riku y su mejor amiga podían sentarse a ver el atardecer.

-Oigan par de tortugas dense prisa-les gritaba a lo lejos una chica pelirroja de la misma estura de Sora, ojos de un color azul intenso, y de piel blanca.

-No nos apresures tanto Kairi-dijo un tanto molesto Riku mientras se apoyaba en la palmera caída

-Si, no tienes ni idea de lo que pasamos hace poco-reclamo Sora sentándose en el tronco de la palmera recordando esas malas experiencias.

-Enserio ¿que paso? Ustedes siempre se van si decir nada-les respondio sentándose al lado de Sora algo enojada por sentirse excluida.

-Lo sentimos pero al final Riku fue el único en recibir el titulo de maestro-se excuso Sora haciendo un puchero.

-Lo harás mejor la próxima vez envidioso, a menos que tenga que salvarte otra vez-lo desafío Riku burlándose de el.

-¡QUE DIJISTE!-grito enojado y avergonzado por como Riku lo llegaba a hacerse sentir inferior.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, disfrutemos del atardecer tranquilos por favor-les pidio Kairi intentando evitar una pelea.

-Ojala estos momentos duren para siempre-decía Sora mirando el bello atardecer con las personas que mas quería mientras el sol se reflejaba en el océano creando una hermosa vista.

-No creo, recuerda que Xehanort aun esta por ahí afuera-menciono Riku mirando a otro lado intentando no recordar a ese oscuro ex-maestro que intento poseer a Sora una vez.

-Mientras estemos juntos todo lo superaremos-dijo Kairi intentando tranquilizar el ambiente sintiéndose nuevamente excluida.

-Además nuestros corazones siempre nos mantendrán unidos-dijo Sora viendo como el sol desaparecía decidido a no perder contra Xehanort.

Mientras tanto en un mundo desconocido…

Un anciano con una joroba no muy alto, casi calvo, de ojos color ámbar siniestros y una de las más poderosas keyblade en mano se encontraba arrodillado por el cansancio mientras veía como esa figura encapuchada ocultando su figura y su rostro se acercaba lentamente mientras sostenía una guitarra de metal de color plateado con un micrófono en la punta.

-¿Quien demonios eres? ¿Por qué me atacas sin motivo?-preguntaba sin creer aun que esa figura mucho menor que el lo haya derrotado sin esfuerzo alguno.

-Tu eres Xehanort ¿verdad?-le pregunto la figura con una voz suave y femenina que transmitía indiferencia y resentimiento.

-Si lo soy ¿acaso no vas a matarme?-respondió algo sorprendido al darse cuenta que su voz parecía la de una mujer.

-Nadie puede entrar en este mundo, el castigo es la muerte-susurro siniestramente apunto de tocar las cuerdas de su guitarra.

-¡Espera por favor! ¡Solo busco un refugio!-grito desesperado sabiendo lo fuerte de su ataque mientras se sentía humillado por hacer eso.

-En este mundo solamente los juzgados pueden estar-le dejo en claro sin cambiar de posición.

- "Tengo que ganar tiempo para recuperarme"-pensaba desesperado intentando usar alguna magia para curarse.

-Juzgados ¿de que hablas? –pregunto intentando levantarse sin lograr conseguirlo al estar tan débil además de que su edad no ayudaba mucho.

-Las personas con los peores crímenes son juzgados dentro de esa torre-explico señalando una gran torre de ocho pisos y en la cima un enorme reloj sin techo.

-¿Y yo no tengo derecho a un juicio?-pregunto intentando ganar algo de tiempo.

-Nosotros sabemos las cosas que haz hecho por eso no tienes un juicio, pero si te vas ahora hare de cuenta que no te he visto-le susurro llegando a sentir lastima por el anciano sin cambiar su tono en algún momento.

-Lo hare muchas gracias señorita-afirmo fingiendo agradecimiento levantándose y abriendo un portal oscuro para irse.

Sin embargo antes de irse por el portal apunto a la torre con su keyblade lanzando un rayo ocasionando que se oyera un poderoso estruendo mientras 7 luces de diversos colores salieran de la torre y se movieran frenéticamente por el cielo.

-Maldito anciano ¡toma esto!-exclamo enfadada tocando un acorde con su guitarra haciendo que apareciera una nota musical golpeando a Xehanort lanzándolo al portal con un gran daño.

Mirando hacia arriba vio como las luces se dispersaban a través de los mundos mientras que a su lado aparecía un hombre de cabello gris profundo y ojos de color celeste que llevaba una túnica de color azul marino y un martillo en la mano era bastante alto a comparación de la otra figura.

-Esto traerá problemas necesitaras a un elegido de la Keyblade para recuperarlas-menciono el hombre mirándola enojado por su descuido.

-Lo lamento señor juez pero ¿por que debo ir yo?-cuestiono la figura menor mientras hacia desaparecer su guitarra en una serie de luces

-Por que eso he decidido, hay 3 elegidos en un mundo llamado "Islas del destino" encuentra a uno que te acompañe y recupera las luces que perdimos entendiste-le ordeno sintiéndose como una amenaza dándose la vuelta y desapareciendo.

-"Mmm como digas después de todo planeaba visitar ese mundo"-pensó la figura mientras abría un portal de luz blanca y caminaba hacia el.

-Muy pronto nos conoceremos Sora-susurro con una voz furiosa y llena de resentimiento mientras desaparecía con el portal.


	2. Capítulo 1 El ataque y un antiguo amigo

Holaaa como era la intro apenas es normal que suba el cap 1 en menos tiempo espero les guste ^^ acepto criticas comentarios y lo que quieran decir nyan

Capitulo 1

El ataque de la figura misteriosa

Ya era de noche en "Islas del destino" una figura encapuchada salía de un portal de luz observando su alrededor y las estrellas en el cielo con un aire de tensión cerca de ella.

-Lo mejor será que los busque ahora-dijo la figura con un tono cansado tomando rumbo a la zona residencial de la isla.

-"¿Con quien hablas ahora?"-se escucho una voz siniestra pero solamente oída por la figura.

-Obviamente contigo Vanitas-respondió la figura con el mismo tono sin dejar de caminar.

-"Las personas pensaran que estas loca si hablas sola"-dijo la voz divertida de molestarla ahora mostrando una figura transparente de un chico un poco mas alto que la figura de cabello negro como la noche y ojos color ámbar.

-Entonces guarda silencio, estamos cerca de un elegido lo presiento-le reclamo molesta mientras se detenía frente a una casa viendo la luz de la sala encendida por su aspecto elegante podía deducir que era de alguien importante.

-"Que aburrida eres"-bufo molesto y a la vez débil al sentir una presencia fuerte de luz cerca de ellos.

-¿Quien esta ahí?-pregunto Kairi mientras abría la puerta viendo asustada a las figuras y más al ver que una se parecía a Sora pero más maligno y mas alto.

-"Demonios"-pensó la figura molesta mientras la golpeaba en el estomago con fuerza.

-So-ra-susurro Kairi con aire cortado por el golpe antes de caer desmayada en el piso.

-"Wow, eres bastante rápida"-dijo Vanitas viendo con repulsión a Kairi.

-Pero no me servirá parece que recibió su Keyblade hace poco, además la luz en su corazón es demasiado pura debe ser una de las "princesas del corazón", eso te traerá problemas-explico mirándola con indiferencia mientras cerraba la puerta dejándola en el suelo y comenzaba a retirarse.

-"Al menos deberías dejarla en su cama, no crees"-dijo Vanitas pensando en Kairi la cual quedo en el suelo sintiendo algo de lastima.

-La golpee fuerte así que despertara en la mañana, parece que conoce a Sora-menciono mientras se alejaba de la zona residencial poniéndose a pensar.

-"Ahh tienes un plan verdad"-dijo entretenido sabiendo lo malvada que podía llegar a ser.

-Lo más seguro es que busque a Sora en la mañana y tal vez el conozca al otro elegido de la Keyblade-razono con voz tranquila mientras llegaba a una zona boscosa de la zona residencial.

-"Entonces los atraparas a los 3, será una gran batalla me gusta"-afirmo vanitas sonriendo de manera siniestra mientras desaparecía.

A la mañana siguiente.

-¿Que me paso?-pensó Kairi despertándose confundida con un dolor en el estomago y recordando lo que paso en la noche, una figura encapuchada y un chico parecido a Sora pero a la vez lleno de oscuridad.

-¡Debo decirle a Sora y a Riku!-exclamo preocupada levantándose como podía y corriendo al lugar de siempre siendo vigilada a lo lejos por la figura encapuchada y Vanitas.

Mientras tanto en el lugar de siempre Sora y Riku disfrutaban del clima y el sonido de las olas pescando algo con sus cañas de pescar.

-Esto es aburrido, siempre la misma rutina-bufo Sora aburrido sentado en la palmera aburrido de que los peces no picaran el anzuelo.

-Deberías estar agradecido después de todo lo que a pasado-dijo Riku mirándolo con reproche sintiendo que no aprovechaba bien su vida.

-¡SORA, RIKU!-grito a lo lejos Kairi aliviada de verlos bien mientras corría lo mas rápido que podía.

-Kairi ¿que ocurre? estas pálida-menciono Sora bajando de la palmera preocupado por su amiga.

-Vi a una figura con el abrigo de la organización XIII-dijo desesperada intentando recuperar el aliento.

-Esto es malo-susurro Riku preocupado de un ataque a la vez que un portal de luz se abría frente a ellos y salía la figura encapuchada.

-Creo que me mencionaban-dijo la figura con voz siniestra asustando a Kairi la cual se escondió detrás de sus amigos.

-¿Quien eres tú?-pregunto Sora enojado a la vez que hacia aparecer su Keyblade "cadena del reino".

-¿Eres un miembro de la organización?-cuestiono Riku igual de enfadado invocando su keyblade "camino al alba".

-No lo soy, solamente necesito a uno de ustedes dos-explico tranquila sin inmutarse al ver como la apuntaban con sus armas.

-¿Y eso como para que?-pregunto Kairi temerosa mientras sacaba su keyblade "abrazo del destino".

-Eso es confidencial, por lo que veo tu eres un maestro de la Keyblade–menciono tranquila apuntando con su dedo a Riku.

-¡Y eso que!-le grito aun sin bajar su arma mientras su ira crecía con solo ver ese uniforme.

-Por que en ese caso no me sirves, tendré que llevarme a Sora aunque honestamente esa idea me da asco-bufo molesta haciendo aparecer su guitarra.

-Y tu crees que iré contigo así nada mas-dijo furioso mientras se lanzaba a atacarla.

-¡Onda de choques!-grito tocando acorde y lanzando notas musicales golpeando a Sora y lanzándolo lejos mientras impactaba en el suelo.

-Eso…dolió-gimió molesto intentando levantarse pero sin lograrlo.

Riku y Kairi corrieron a atacarla pero la figura detuvo todos sus ataques usando su guitarra como escudo bloqueando fácilmente y los atacaba con más notas musicales dañándolos.

-¡Electro!-grito Kairi desesperada haciendo caer rayos, pero siendo desviados por la guitarra contra ella llegando a aturdirla.

-¡Blizzard!-exclamo Riku logrando congelarla haciendo que se sintiera aliviado, pero ella se libero lanzando los carámbanos contra el.

-No pueden vencerme con esos ataques tan débiles, ¡así que quédense quietos!-grito enojada mientras tocaba un acorde haciendo que las cuerdas de la guitarra los amarraran y usando electro los dejo paralizados.

-¡Riku, Kairi!-grito Sora enfadado levantándose para atacarla mientras estaba distraída logrando cortarle la capucha que cubría su rostro, era una niña de su edad con los ojos verdes pero sombríos, un cabello castaño del mismocolor al suyo que le llegaba un poco mas de los hombros y un rostro similar al suyo pero mas femenino.

-"Demonios me distraje demasiado"-penso molesta al ver su identidad descubierta.

-E-eres muy parecida a mi ¿Q-quién eres?-tartamudeo Sora confundido por el gran parecido excepto por el color de los ojos y que la piel de ella era un poco mas blanca.

-¡Cállate!-exclamo enojada lanzando notas musicales pero Sora logro destruirlas y cortar las cuerdas que ataban a Riku y a Kairi liberándolos.

-¡Ya basta dinos quien eres y por que te pareces a Sora!-grito Riku confundido alzando su keyblade dudoso ahora en atacar o no.

-Mi nombre es Iris y es todo lo que diré-les dijo indiferente de sus reacciones haciendo un chasquido con los dedos y nuevas cuerdas aparecieron en la guitarra.

-"Iris ese chico Sora es extraño, siento mas de un corazón en el"-dijo Vanitas inquieto en la mente de Iris al reconocer de quien era esa luz.

-"Excelente eso me da una idea"-pensó siniestra dispuesta a atacar de nuevo aprovechando que ellos aun estaban en duda por su identidad.

-¡Light!-grito alguien haciendo que una luz golpeara a Iris dejándola lastimada.

-Demonios ¡quien fue!-grito Iris enojada por no verlo venir además del gran daño que recibió.

-Sora, Riku, Kairi ¿están bien?-pregunto un Ratón con grandes orejas mientras sostenía su keyblade "cadena del reino D".

-Rey Mickey-dijeron los 3 aliviados al sentirse con un aliado más.

-"Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte ratón"-menciono Vanitas apareciendo al lado de Iris mirándolo con odio al recordar todos los problemas que le ocasiono en el pasado.

-Sabia que esa oscuridad te pertenecía Vanitas aunque parece que ya no tienes cuerpo propio ¿acaso usas a esta niña ahora?-le reclamo apuntándolo con su keyblade enojado aunque algo confundido al ver el parecido entre esa chica y Sora mientras el desaparecía.

-Eso no te interesa, así que quédense quietos de una vez-grito Iris tocando varios acordes lanzando sus notas musicales contra ellos pero siendo todas destruidas por Mickey fácilmente.

-Olvídalo, con esos ataques no me vencerás, así que ríndete-le exigió Mickey furioso corriendo a atacarla sin deseos de destruirla.

-Tonto, tengo un As bajo la manga-susurro sonriendo mientras gritaba en el micrófono de su guitarra lanzando ondas de color amarillo lastimando y paralizando a todos.

-¿Que fue eso?-pregunto Riku aturdido intentando levantarse sin lograrlo al sentir todo su cuerpo entumido.

-Creo que me confíe demasiado-dijo Mickey desesperado intentando moverse.

-¿Que haremos ahora?-gimoteo Kairi cansada de esa batalla apunto de desmayarse.

-No lo se-dijo Sora preocupado intentando usar algún poder sin excito.

-Eso los dejara paralizados unos minutos aunque debo admitir que eres digno de que te llamen "maestro" Mickey-menciono de manera tranquila pero siniestra acercándose a Sora y tomándolo del cuello con una mano.

-¿Que piensas hacer?-pregunto asustado al ver los ojos de Iris mas de cerca parecían vacíos como si no tuviera corazón o vida alguna.

-Tú eres fuerte solamente por tener más de un corazón en ti, me pregunto como lo serás cuando no los tengas-le susurro con una sonrisa macabra mientras una de sus manos se volvía transparente y entraba en el pecho de Sora cerca de su corazón.

-AHH BASTA, ME DUELE-gritaba intentando alejarla desesperado apunto de llorar, sentía como si le intentaran arrancar el corazón, hasta que sintió que algo comenzaba a separarse de él.

-¡Los encontré!-grito Iris triunfante mientras jalaba su mano ocasionando que una luz brillante rodeara el lugar y todos cerraran los ojos.

-¡Sora!-gritaron preocupados por su amigo cuando la luz desapareció vieron a Sora muy pálido y a punto de desmayarse.

Mientras que Iris tenia una mirada vacia como siempre sosteniendo en su mano una esfera de luz y a su lado se encontraba un joven de cabello rubio unos centímetros mas alto que Sora desmayado llevaba una polera negra y sobre esta un chaleco blanco, sobre su muñeca izquierda una muñequera a cuadros blancos y negros además de dos anillos en sus dedos igualmente blancos y negros por ultimo unos tenis y pantalones negros además de un singular collar en forma de X.

-Así que por eso tenias tanto poder, tenias el corazón de uno de los héroes dentro ti-susurro indiferente mientras observaba la esfera de luz y la encerraba en una botella de cristal.

-¡Ese es Roxas!-exclamo Riku impresionado de ver al incorpóreo de Sora separado nuevamente de el.

-Roxas-susurro Sora cansado para luego retorcerse del dolor al sentir como su interior le lastimaba y le dificultaba respirar mirando agonizante a la figura.

-Así que se llama Roxas, supongo que el me servirá mientras pueda usar la keyblade-dijo indiferente abriendo un portal de luz y lanzando a Roxas dentro mientras observaba como Sora intentando respirar con dificultad.

-Mira como esta ¿ahora estas feliz?-le reclamo Mickey enfadado levantándose para pelear nuevamente.

-¡Heal!-grito Iris apuntando a Sora ocasionando que las heridas desaparecieran y el pudiera respirar mas fácil.

-¿Por qué lo curaste, no pensabas acabar con nosotros?-pregunto un confundido Riku mientras ayudaba a Kairi.

-Aun no debe morir y si llega a hacerlo será en mis manos, nos veremos hermanito-respondió molesta mirando a Sora con rencor y asco, entrando en el portal desapareciendo.


	3. Chapter 2 en busca de las luces

Después de que Iris desapareciera con Roxas en el portal, Mickey comenzó a curar a Riku y a Kairi que se encontraban muy lastimados, mientras Sora no salía de su asombro de que ella le dijera hermano.

-Sora ¿estas bien?-pregunto Mickey mirándolo preocupado.

-Si solamente algo aturdido ¿Cómo fue que Roxas apareció a su lado?-pregunto preocupado por el hecho de que se llevaran su incorpóreo y aun mas de que le dijeran hermano.

-No lo se pero tenemos que perseguirla-dijo Riku enojado al notar la preocupación de Sora.

-Pero ¿Por qué ella le dijo a Sora hermano? Se que se parecen pero Sora es hijo único-menciono Kairi igual de confundida que Sora.

-Mmm ni siquiera yo lo entiendo tal vez Yen Sid lo sepa-propuso Mickey pensativo por el hecho de que esa chica y Vanitas estuvieran juntos.

-¿Y que haremos con Roxas? no podemos dejarlo con ella-reclamo Sora enfadado por el hecho de que no se preocuparan por el.

-Ella es muy fuerte, tenemos que pedir consejo a Yen Sid-le explico Riku intentando calmarlo aun sintiendo como su sangre le hervía por esa humillación de que lo derrotara una mujer y mas aun sin siquiera esforzarse.

-Muy bien, la nave gumi esta cerca de aquí no perdamos mas el tiempo-los apresuro Mickey pensando en que Yen Sid tendría una idea de todos estos problemas mientras se dirigían a la nave gumi.

Mientras tanto en "Vergel Radiante" un portal de luz se abría dejando pasar primero a un Roxas inconsciente y después a Iris la cual mantenía una mirada vacía.

-Ahora tengo que despertarlo-suspiro Iris algo cansada y adolorida por la batalla, comenzando a mover a Roxas fuertemente.

-Mmm ¿donde estoy?-cuestiono Roxas abriendo de manera cansada sus ojos de color azul iguales a los de Sora observando su alrededor confundido.

-Bienvenido a la vida Roxas-lo saludo Iris de manera tranquila mirándolo con una sonrisa siniestra.

-¿Quien eres tú? ¿Y por que te pareces a Sora?-le pregunto mas confundido que antes mientras se levantaba y la observaba mas detenidamente algo asustado por los ojos vacíos de Iris y de que llevaba una capucha parecida a la organización XIII excepto por no llevar las cadenas.

-Mi nombre es Iris y se podría decir que soy la hermana gemela de Sora-le explico con algo de rabia al solo decir esa frase.

-No sabía que Sora tuviera una hermana, pero tus ojos son diferentes-dijo sorprendido mirándolos de cerca y ver que eran de un verde esmeralda trayéndole unos viejos recuerdos de su antiguo amigo Axel llegando a darle un aire de nostalgia.

-¡"Hey no te acerques tanto"!-le grito Vanitas apareciendo molesto entre los 2 llegando a sobresaltar a Roxas el cual cayo al suelo de la impresión.

.

-¡Ahh! ¿Quien eres tu?-exclamo asustado por la repentina aparición además de que ese extraño chico desprendia una gran oscuridad de su cuerpo.

-El es Vanitas, un amigo-los presento Iris mientras observaba indiferente el gran castillo de Vergel Radiante sintiendo una presencia oscura en este.

-Ahh ya veo ¿Pero como es posible que este aquí, no me había fusionado con Sora?-pregunto dándose cuenta de ese detalle mientras buscaba con la mirada a Sora con un cierto deseo de poder hablar con el finalmente.

-"Es mas curioso que Ventus"-reclamo Vanitas mirándolo enojado por recordarle a ese chico de hace tiempo que llego a derrotarlo y destruir su cuerpo provocando que su oscuridad aumentara.

-Basta Vanitas, el merece una explicación, veras Roxas tu hiciste eso pero yo tengo la habilidad de separar a ser que habitan un mismo cuerpo, te separe de el por que necesito tu ayuda en algo-le explico de manera tranquila viendo a Roxas y notando el gran parecido con ese chico que Vanitas le había descrito diversas veces.

-¿Y que necesitas que haga?-cuestiono sintiéndose extraño de que ese chico Vanitas lo viera con tanta rabia llegando a incomodarlo en cierta manera.

-Necesito que me ayudes a recuperar unas luces que se esparcieron por 7 mundos, solamente alguien que use una keyblade puede atraparlas, pero necesitaba a alguien que no fuera un maestro como ese tal Riku-menciono mientras observaba la ciudad viendo como los sincorazón comenzaban a aparecer para luego desparecer al no encontrar nada que hacer.

-¿Y por que no le pediste ayuda a Sora en vez de sacar a su incorpóreo?-le pregunto algo desconfiado por ese tema además de que esa chica ni siquiera le había dicho donde estaban ni donde estaba su corpóreo.

-Por que no quería que me ayudara Sora, además en un tiempo más no serás su incorpóreo-le dijo algo molesta con el solo escuchar el nombre de su hermano viéndolo con una sonrisa fingida.

-¿Como que no seré más su incorpóreo?-cuestiono algo mas extrañado y emocionado que antes viéndola confuso.

-Es muy fácil tu eres naciste de la oscuridad de Sora y de este corazón, por lo que eres diferente a los dos, eres y a la vez no eres Sora a lo mínimo podrían ser como unos primos muy muy lejanos-le explico tranquila mostrándole la luz que estaba en una botella la cual parecía querer alejarse de la presencia de Vanitas.

-"Debido a eso eres parecido y a la vez diferente a Ventus"-menciono Vanitas molesto por el hecho de que ese mundo que había caído en la oscuridad ahora comenzara a reconstruirse a su anterior gloria.

-¡Eso quiere decir que puedo existir y tener mi propio corazón!-exclamo feliz mientras se tocaba el lado izquierdo del pecho intentando sentir algo.

-Puedes existir pero en cuanto a tu corazón es un caso diferente, se podría decir que esta dormido, cuando descubras un sentimiento que desconoces te volverás un completo a menos…-comenzó a decir mientras guardaba la botella en su capucha.

-¿A menos de que?-cuestiono algo asustado por esas palabras mientras sentía como ella le agarraba el brazo y comenzaba a apretárselo con fuerza llegando a lastimarlo, mientras Roxas observaba asustado como su brazo comenzaba a desaparecer en la oscuridad.

-Yo fui la que te regreso a la vida Roxas, Si tú llegas a traicionarme, no dejare ningún rastro de que exististe alguna vez-le amenazo mirándolo con unos ojos ahora llenos de rabia mientras soltaba el brazo de Roxas el cual regresaba a la normalidad como si nada hubiera ocurrido.

-E-esta bien, intentemos ser amigos ¿te parece bien?-pregunto asustado por esa horrible sensación de que toda su existencia desaparecía en unos segundos, no podía permitirse desaparecer, ahora tenia una oportunidad de conocer a Sora en persona.

-"Excelente entonces vámonos, la primera luz debe estar aquí"-les indico Vanitas algo aliviado por que Iris se calmara desapareciendo mientras Roxas y Iris comenzaban a caminar por la ciudad.

-"Espero conocerte en persona Sora, tengo varias cosas que decirte y también que disculparme"-pensaba Roxas recordando esa ocasión en que enfurecido llego a pelear contra Sora en su estación del despertar en un punto en que casi lo mataba, ese recuerdo no lo dejaba tranquilo ahora ahogado por la tristeza.

-Oye no te desanimes, tienes una nueva vida, aprovéchala para arreglar los errores que haz cometido-le aconsejo Iris al ver esa actitud que ahora comenzaba a controlar a Roxas intentado sonreírle con naturalidad.

-Parece que tienes un lado bueno, muchas gracias-le dijo sonriéndole mas aliviado llegándole a parecer que ella también le correspondía el gesto por un instante antes de adelantársele.

Mientras en la "Torre de los misterios" hogar de Yen Sid un antiguo maestro de la Keyblade

-Entonces eso es lo que paso-susurro pensativo Yen Sid un anciano de barba blanca y un atuendo de mago conocido por ser el poseedor de una gran magia y conocimiento de casi todos los mundos y temas.

-No sabemos que es lo que planea esa chica pero si esta al lado de Vanitas no puede ser nada bueno-dijo Mickey bastante preocupado por el hecho de que un antiguo enemigo regresara.

-De hecho hace unos momentos observe como de una dirección desconocida salían 7 luces en dirección a diversos mundos, eso mas esta repentina aparición me indican que ellos dos deben estar detrás de este problema-menciono Yen Sid mirando preocupado por la ventana temiendo que todo vuelva al caos.

-¿Que es lo que debemos hacer?-pregunto Kairi esperando un orden incapaz de decidir por si misma que elección era la mejor.

-¿Que es lo que tu quieres hacer Sora?-le cuestiono Yen Sid sabiendo que en momentos como este el era el mas afectado.

-Mmm pues a mi me gustaría hablar con ella, aunque nos ataco no lo hizo con intensión de matar-propuso Sora sin poder dejar de sentirse inquieto por lo que le podía pasar a Roxas mientras permanecía junto a esos dos.

-Entonces ya saben que hacer, ella se encuentra en "Vergel Radiante", sin embargo Kairi quiero que tu vayas al lugar donde esta Lea y entrenes con el, en estos momentos tus habilidades con la Keyblade no son suficientes para enfrentarla-le explico abriendo un portal hacia una zona de entrenamiento.

-De acuerdo iré enseguida-afirmo Kairi con determinación indispuesta a volver a dejar que sus amigos sean siempre la que la salvan.

-Buena suerte-les desearon Sora, Riku y Mickey sonriéndole dándole a entender que ella podría con eso.

-A ustedes también-les agradeció dándoles una sonrisa mientras era transportada por Yen Sid.

-Muy bien entonces buscaremos a Iris y la interrogaremos, de paso podremos salvar a Roxas que provoca que Sora este tan preocupado-se burlo Riku intentando hacer reir un poco a Sora el cual permanecía carizbajo.

-N-no estoy preocupado por el, es solo que me da mala espina ese tipo Vanitas-se excuso mientras sentía como se sonrojaba levemente pasando desapercibido por los demás.

-Aun así esa chica no esta bajo el control de Vanitas, lo mas probable es que este bajo el de otra persona, tal vez ellos dos no sean mas que unas simples herramientas-aseguro Yen Sid inquieto al solo pensar en que esto fuera obra de Xehanort o de alguien mas peligroso que el.

-Aun así hay que detenerla o ayudarla según la situación-dijo Mickey mientras se dirigían a la salida seguido de Riku.

-Yen Sid, Iris me dijo hermano ¿eso es verdad?-pregunto mirándolo algo inquieto respecto a ese tema, si eso resultaba ser verdad podría llegar a ser una leve esperanza para el

.

-Lo lamento, pero de esa niña no se nada, lo mas extraño es que solamente la percibí por la oscuridad de Vanitas, esa chica no tiene luz un oscuridad en su corazón lo cual podría ser peligroso, tendrás que averiguar tu mismo-se excuso mirándolo triste por no sentirse de utilidad en cuanto a este tema.

-Gracias-dijo de manera seca para salir de la habitación dejándolo solo.

-"Lo lamento Sora tal vez el que mas sufra ahora vas a ser tu"-pensó Yen Sid triste viendo por la ventana como la nave gumi despegaba.


	4. Chapter 3 la primera luz y Malefica

Holaaaa como el cap 2 me salio muy corto y fome decidi subir el 3 ahora espero sus criticas o reviews ^^

Capitulo 3

La primera luz y el encuentro con maléfica

Tras explicarle todo a Roxas, el y Iris estaban en la ciudad buscando la luz llegando a darle mas de 3 vueltas a toda la ciudad sin nada mas interesante que ver como los sincorazón aparecían y eran eliminados por el comité de reparación, Roxas no decían ninguna palabra por la tensión y el miedo de que lo regañaran hasta llegar a hartarse.

-¿Y como vamos a encontrar una luz?-pregunto Roxas cansado de caminar venciendo el miedo de Iris intentando cambiar la atmosfera entre ellos.

-No lo se, pensé que se acercaría a un elegido de la Keyblade de inmediato-respondió Iris frustrada por sentirse como una tonta al no saber donde ir mientras se detenía frente a una maquina expendedora de bebidas.

-¿Oye por que son tan importantes esas luces?-pregunto intentando comenzar una conversación al ver que ella se había detenido.

-No te lo puedo decir, es algo que entre menos sepas mejor estarás, pero algunos mundos podrían destruirse si no las encuentro rápido-le contesto comenzando a relajarse mientras compraba unas sodas y le daba una a Roxas.

-Gracias-susurro algo confuso y aliviado por esa actitud recibiéndola y dándole un sorbo.

-"Tal vez debamos usar la keyblade para encontrarla"-menciono Vanitas materializándose junto a ellos sin poder evitar mirar mal a Roxas.

-¡Eso nos lo hubieras dicho antes!-exclamo mirándolo enojada mientras las personas cercanas se alejaban de esa zona asustadas.

-¿Por que siempre apareces y desapareces?-pregunto Roxas inquieto por la mirada de Vanitas que sentía que en cualquier momento lo atacaría.

-"Y tu por que siempre preguntas tanto"-gruño desapareciendo molesto por ese comentario.

-Es por que usa mucha energía para materializarse, es una larga historia pero básicamente el no tiene un cuerpo propio-le explico Iris mientras terminaba de beber su soda y la arrojaba a un basurero.

-Ya veo, en ese caso pongámonos a trabajar-afirmo terminando su soda y levantándose de manera optimista invocando sus Keyblade "Prometida" y "Recuerdos lejanos".

-¡Vaya 2 keyblade, eso es habilidad!-exclamo una chica de cabello y ojos negros con una cinta también negra en la cabeza bajando de un tejado cercano por su apariencia se podría decir que estaba especializada en las armas ninja.

-¿Quien eres?-pregunto Iris invocando su guitarra de manera desconfiada dispuesta a atacar.

-Vamos, no hay que ser agresivos mi nombre es Yuffie-se presento con una sonrisa y extendiéndole la mano sintiendo que le recordaba a alguna persona en especial.

-Mi nombre es Roxas y ella es Iris, mucho gusto-los presento Roxas correspondiendo el saludo intentando calmar el ambiente entre ellas.

-Vaya me recuerdas a Sora pero en versión niña excepto por los ojos-menciono extrañada de que se demorara tanto en recordar a su viejo amigo observando a Iris detenidamente.

-Deberías meterte en tus asuntos entrometida-le gruño Iris desapareciendo su guitarra enojada dándose la vuelta alejándose con un aire de tensión.

-¡Iris espérame!-grito Roxas preocupado por que se metiera en problemas por esa actitud comenzando a perseguirla.

-"Que aburridos mejor voy con León y Aerith"-pensó Yuffie aburrida desapareciendo al estilo ninja saltando de tejado en tejado.

Mientras en otro lado la nave gumi aterrizaba en la zona residencial de Vergel Radiante

-Como siempre este mundo esta lleno de sincorazón-gruño Riku molesto observando a las criaturas de oscuridad fuera de los muros aunque en una menor cantidad.

-Espero que León y los demás estén bien-menciono Sora preocupado mientras comenzaba a caminar por la ciudad sin poder evitar dirigir sus pensamientos hacia cierto rubio.

-No te preocupes, León es muy fuerte, además esta Cloud aquí-le recordó Mickey intentando calmar a Sora sintiéndose incapaz de animarlo de otra forma.

-Debemos estar mas atentos, no sabemos cuando Iris o Maléfica vayan a atacar-les advirtió Riku viendo el castillo donde habita Maléfica trayéndole malos recuerdos del pasado.

-¡Sora Mickey Riku!-grito una chica de ojos verdes y cabello castaño en una gran trenza y un vestido rosado de tirantes, a su lado iba un hombre de cabello castaño corto y ojos azules profundo con una chaqueta y pantalones negros con un singular collar en forma de cabeza de león.

-¡Aerith, León!-exclamo Sora feliz de ver a sus antiguos amigos a salvo.

-Es bueno ver que están bien a pesar de estar cerca de Maléfica-suspiro Riku algo aliviado observando mejor la ciudad donde las personas parecían vivir en paz.

-Desde que ustedes nos ayudaron a derrotar a la mayoría de los sincorazón, ella a estado tranquila-dijo León con su actitud fría de siempre

-De casualidad no han visto a una niña parecida a Sora, pero sus ojos son diferentes-comento Mickey intentando apresurar las cosas.

-Yo la vi, iba acompañada de un chico rubio con dos keyblade-menciono Yuffie apareciendo de repente saludándolos con un gesto de mano.

-Yuffie no debes aparecer tan de repente-gruño León algo enojado por que su compañera no haya cambiado esa actitud.

-No seas aburrido, que para eso tenemos a Cloud-reclamo sonriendo con su actitud de siempre.

-¿Yuffie tu los viste?-pregunto Sora esperanzado de encontrarlos.

-Si, es muy gruñona sabes, pero el chico que la acompaña es bastante lindo jeje-afirmo embozando una sonrisa pícara al pensar en ese chico rubio, mientras que a Sora le invadía una extraña sensación de molestia al escuchar eso.

-¿Hacia donde se fueron?-pregunto Riku impaciente por que ellos decidieran irse de ese mundo y les perdieran el rastro.

-Por el camino que lleva al castillo de Maléfica-explico Yuffie señalando el enorme castillo donde ninguno de los habitantes se había atrevido a acercarse por la esencia de la malvada bruja que lo gobierna.

-De acuerdo vamos para allá-indico Mickey poniéndose a caminar rumbo al castillo junto a Riku.

-Esperen, algo extraño sucedió anoche, de repente una luz cayo del cielo en el castillo de Maléfica, conociendo a esa bruja hará algo con ella tengan cuidado-les advirtió Aerith mirándolos preocupada por lo cruel que podía llegar a ser la bruja.

-No te preocupes, en un momento volvemos-le tranquilizo Sora sonriéndole comenzando a correr rumbo al castillo.

(Volviendo al grupo de Iris)

-No creo que debías ser grosera con ella-le dijo Roxas a modo de reproche viendo como sus Keyblade reaccionaban conforme se acercaban al castillo.

-Eso ya no importa, mantente alerta estamos en los dominios de la bruja Maléfica-susurro inquieta a la vez que invocaba su guitarra sintiendo como una gran acumulación de maldad se acercaba.

De pronto aparecieron varios soldados sincorazón que los rodearon mientras aparecía un fuego verde y de este salía una mujer de piel pálida con una gran túnica negra, unos cuernos en la cabeza y un bastón con un orbe verde.

-¡JAJAJAJA en verdad creían que no me había dado cuenta de su presencia!-exclamo Maléfica con un tono de burla y superioridad viéndolos con desprecio.

-Eso no nos importa, solamente estamos buscando algo anciana-le desafío Iris poniéndose en posición de ataque.

-Como te atreves a llamarme anciana ¡mátenlos!-ordeno enfadada por esa ofensa hacia ella y su orgullo enviado a los sincorazón contra ellos.

(Con el grupo de Sora)

-Estamos en el territorio de Maléfica hay que ir con cuidado-dijo Mickey inquieto por estar en el castillo de una de sus enemigos.

-También tenemos que buscar a Iris y a Roxas-comento Sora igual de inquieto pero mas por el hecho de que esos dos estuvieran juntos, ahora tenia la oportunidad de conocer a su incorpóreo y de pedirle disculpas por los problemas que le había causado.

-¡Ahí están!-exclamo Riku señalando una zona aparte donde estaban Iris y Roxas peleando contra unos sincorazón y Maléfica.

-¡Debemos ayudarlos!-grito Mickey invocando su Keyblade y corriendo hacia el lugar de la batalla pero deteniéndose al escuchar una risa.

-JAJAJA ¡no tan rápido renacuajos!-grito burlándose un gato enorme y gordo que llevaba un traje bastante a su medida apareciendo delante de ellos y poniendo una barrera bloqueándoles el paso.

-¡Pete, no tengo tiempo para tus bromas!-grito Sora molesto invocando su keyblade sin tener su acostumbrada paciencia en esta ocasión.

-Apártate del camino-gruño Riku enojado empuñando su Keyblade mirando algo extrañado la actitud que a tenido Sora últimamente.

-Yo creo que no ¡ataquen!-ordeno Pete enojado invocando varios sincorazón los cuales se fortalecieron por la oscuridad de su corazón.

-Nunca aprendes Pete-suspiro Mickey lanzándose a atacar dispuesto a terminar con el malhechor que expulso hace mucho tiempo de su reino.

Sora y Riku destruyeron fácilmente a los sincorazón los cuales no parecían unos grandes rivales ante la fuerza de ellos liberando los corazones que ascendían al cielo y desaparecían, mientras tanto Mickey esquivaba las esferas de energía que Pete le lanzaba, molesto de esa situación alzo su Keyblade lanzando una esfera de luz impactando contra el llegando a acorralarlo.

-¡Demonios esta me la pagaran!-grito asustado mientras desaparecía la barrera para correr junto a Maléfica.

(Con el grupo de Iris)

-¡Onda de choques!-grito lanzando notas musicales las cuales perseguían y destruían a todos los sincorazón liberando los corazones mientras Roxas peleaba contra Maléfica desviando sus hechizos con dificultad a lo cual la bruja no tenia problemas en evitar sus ataques.

-¡Light!-grito Roxas alzando sus 2 keyblade invocando su limite "Magic hour" una lluvia de luces caían del cielo golpeando a Maléfica dejándola malherida.

-"Son mas fuertes de lo que pensé, tal vez sea hora de probar lo que encontré"-pensó Maléfica frustrada al ver como el resto de sus sincorazón fueron derrotados de un ataque de esa niña.

-¡Maléfica, esos mocosos ya me van a alcanzar!-exclamo Pete llegando al lado de su jefa con una cara de preocupación bastante agotado por esa carrera.

-¡Eres un inútil por que los guiaste hasta acá!-grito furiosa por la incompetencia de Pete lanzándole una mirada de odio llegando a asustarlo viendo como Sora y sus amigos llegaban a la misma zona en que se encontraban.

-Sora-susurro Roxas feliz de ver a su ex-otro yo saludándolo con un gesto de la mano mientras que su compañera no hizo nada mas que poner una expresión de rabia.

-Roxas-dijo igual de feliz por ese saludo dirigiéndose hacia el pero siendo detenido por un ataque de Iris la cual llegaba a lanzar chispas de odio en sus ojos provocando que Sora retrocediera asustado.

-No molestes o te destruiré aquí mismo, primero me encargare de la anciana-le amenazo Iris algo extrañada de que Roxas se pusiera feliz con solo ver a Sora para ella el siempre representa una fuente de malos recuerdos.

-¡ANCIANA! ¡YA ME TIENES HARTA TE MOSTRARE MI ULTIMO TRUCO!-grito enfadada sacando una luz color amarilla de su cetro y invocando a todos los sincorazón de Vergel Radiante.

-Aquí deben haber unos 500 o mas-menciono Riku ayudando a Sora a levantarse mientras se sentía arrinconado por esa enorme cantidad de sincorazón.

-¿Crees que con eso nos detendrás?-le desafío Mickey apuntando a Maléfica con su Keyblade dispuesto esta vez a ponerle punto final a la bruja.

De pronto la luz amarilla comenzó a moverse absorbiendo a todos los sincorazón y comenzando a crecer llego medir unos 5 metros y a adoptar la forma de un sincorazón "armadura propulsionada" pero de color amarillo fuerte.

-Esto tal vez los detenga ¡ahora atácalos!-ordeno Maléfica admirada por ese inmenso poder sin embargo el sincorazón no obedeció y alzo sus brazos atacando a Maléfica ocasionando que ella escapara en un fuego verde junto a Pete mientras el sincorazón se comenzó a dirigir hacia la ciudad.

-Oh no, si llega a la ciudad lo destruirá todo-dijo Mickey preocupado al ver como los pasos del sincorazón destruían todo a su paso dejando los caminos inundados de una electricidad amarilla.

-Las personas que están en la ciudad se convertirán en su alimento, si eso llega a pasar este mundo caerá en la oscuridad nuevamente-menciono Iris viendo al sincorazón algo preocupada por el hecho de que tal vez seria difícil de derrotar.

-Tenemos que llegar rápido ¿pueden llevarnos a la ciudad con tu portal?-pregunto Riku mirando a Roxas buscando alguna respuesta.

-Puedo llevarlos pero ¿Qué haras tu Iris?-cuestiono Roxas mirándola algo molesto por el hecho de que atacara a su propio hermano solo por el hecho de querer saludarlo.

-¿Y por que debería ayudarlos?, me da igual si Vergel Radiante es destruido-respondió desinteresada por las consecuencias del sincorazón.

-¡Dejaras morir a una ciudad entera!-gruño Sora enojado por su actitud llegando a superar el miedo que le causaba esa mirada.

-Iris si no lo haces no te ayudare con tu problema-le advirtio Roxas igual de enfadado, podía parecerse a Sora pero definitivamente no era igual a el.

-Como quieras, pero recuerda cual es la consecuencia de traicionarme Roxas, tu vida esta en mis manos, no lo olvides-le advirtió levantando su brazo amenazante con una mirada de ira a la vez que un escalofrió recorría la espalda de Roxas al recordar que en cualquier momento ella lo podía destruir.

-"Yo no lo haría si fuera tu, si lo pierdes no tendrás a un elegido de la Keyblade, además recuerda que ellos te destruirán en cuanto lo hagas"-le advirtió Vanitas apareciendo a su lado llegando a sobresaltar a algunos.

-Dices eso por que se parece a Ventus, tal parece que te has ablandado o la culpa comienza a invadirte Van-se burlo Iris mirándolo algo enojada por el hecho de que tenia razón mientras el solo desaparecía con un leve rubor en el rostro.

-¿Entonces nos ayudaras?-pregunto Mickey algo extrañado por esa extraña actitud de uno de los aprendices de Xehanort.

-No tengo otra opción, fue la voluntad de mi hermano Van así que tengo que obedecerle, pero después de esto tendrás que ayudarme a encontrar el resto de las luces Roxas-le advirtió mientras los miraba algo mas calmada abriendo un portal de luz rumbo a la ciudad.

-Trato hecho-afirmo Roxas mas aliviado al ver que su vida no peligraba más mientras todos la seguían por el portal llegando a la plaza de la ciudad.

Al llegar a la ciudad Yuffie, León y Aerith comienzan a evacuar a la gente por la llegada del sincorazón, el cual destruía las casas de la gente y las atrapaba entre sus garras cubriéndolas de oscuridad, dejando nada mas que los corazones los cuales eran engullidos al instante.

-Muy bien ¡esto será divertido!-exclamo Iris alegrándose de poder desquitar toda esa ira que había estado reprimiendo corriendo en contra del sincorazón.

-¡Espera!-gritaron Sora y Roxas alcanzándola a la vez que el sincorazón al darse cuenta de su presencia ponía una barrera dejando a Mickey y a Riku fuera de la batalla.

-Genial estamos encerrados-dijo Sora con sarcasmo poniéndose en posición de ataque sintiéndose feliz al pensar que por primera vez pelearía al lado de Roxas.

-Acabemos con el rápido antes de que destruya la ciudad-menciono Roxas preocupado por como la gente había perdido sus corazones mientras invocaba sus Keyblade dispuesto a luchar.

-¡Pelea monstruo!-le desafío Iris sujetando su guitarra mientras el sincorazón lanzaba movía sus partes dispuesto a destruirlo todo.

El sincorazón comenzó a atacar separando sus brazos y sus piernas mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a lanzar rayos a distancia, los 3 solamente esquivaban con algo de dificultad por el hecho de que las piernas y los brazos no los dejaran tranquilos hasta que Iris ataco a las 2 piernas con un grito de su micrófono deteniéndolas a la vez que Sora y Roxas aprovechaban para atacarlas y destruirlas, el sincorazón enfadado comenzó a girar sobre si mismo intentando embestir a alguno mientras sus brazos destruían las casas alrededor lanzando todos los escombros que podían llegando uno a impactar contra Sora dejándolo contra el piso y su keyblade era arrojada fuera de la barrera y se perdía entre los restos de las viviendas.

-¡Sora cuidado!-grito Roxas preocupado al ver que el brazo que lo había dejado lastimado ahora se preparaba para aplastarlo.

-Ese idiota debería tener mas cuidado, ¡Acorde poderoso!-grito Iris lanzando una nota musical enorme destruyendo el brazo mientras que el otro restante golpeaba la tierra enviando una onda de choques arrojando a Sora en el aire.

Roxas soltando sus Keyblade corrió hacia el punto donde caería y lanzándose al piso logro atrapar a Sora entre sus brazos, mientras Iris atrapaba con sus cuerdas el brazo del sincorazón y lo apretaba con fuerza hasta destruirlo.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Roxas levantándose con Sora aun en brazos sonriéndole aliviado de que no tuviera ningún daño grave.

-Gracias-susurro correspondiéndole la sonrisa hasta que su rostro se torno algo rojo de la vergüenza por la situación en que estaba, ellos dos observándose a los ojos sin saber el por que no querían separar la mirada hasta que se escucho un estallido que los volvió a la realidad y Iris llegaba a su lado cargando las Keyblade de Roxas.

-Oigan par de tortolos dejen el romance para después, ¡tenemos un sincorazón que destruir!-les regaño Iris mirándolos enfadada hasta que ellos se dieron cuenta en la situación en que estaba ocasionado que los 2 se sonrojaran levemente.

-No puedo invocar mi Keyblade-menciono Sora preocupado a la vez que Roxas lo soltaba al darse cuenta que su arma no respondía a su llamado como siempre.

-Esa cosa impide que la keyblade use todos sus poderes, Roxas dale una de las tuyas-le ordeno Iris desviando los rayos que lanzaba el sincorazón con su hechizo "Reflect" devolviéndoselos ocasionando que el sincorazón absorbiera los rayos y se moviera mas rápido.

-Ten Sora-le ofreció Roxas entregándole a "prometida" mientras comenzaba a cuestionarse que le había pasado antes.

-Gracias-afirmo poniéndose en posición para atacar pensando en el mismo problema que Roxas

-Oigan tortolos, yo lo atrapare y ustedes lo atacan por la espalda-explico Iris adelantándose a atacar dándoles tiempo únicamente para asentir con la cabeza.

-¡Gravity!-grito Iris llegando a detener con la fuerza parte del cuerpo que desesperado intentaba moverse pero atacando con su micrófono logro detener el cuerpo del sincorazón en su totalidad a la vez que Sora y Roxas saltaban y lo atacaban con sus Keyblade ocasionando que el sincorazón cayera al piso siendo destruido haciendo que se volviera una nube negra y entre ellas ascendiera hacia el cielo un corazón de gran tamaño y dejara atrás la luz amarilla.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Sora feliz a la vez que la barrera desaparecía dejando entrar a Mickey y a Riku.

-Buen trabajo-dijo Mickey felicitándolos a todos por esa batalla.

-Roxas, apunta a la luz con tu Keyblade antes de que se escape -grito Iris abriendo un portal viendo como la luz amenazaba con alejarse.

-Bien-afirmo alzando su keyblade haciendo que una luz saliera de la punta y la luz amarilla se quedara quieta y entrara en el portal.

-"Una menos faltan seis, buen trabajo"-dijo Vanitas apareciendo mas calmado al saber que no habían tenido tantos problemas.

-Vanitas ¿que es lo que planeas ahora?-le acuso Mickey enojado haciendo aparecer su Keyblade dispuesto a atacar pero deteniéndose en cuanto Iris lo amenazaba con su guitarra.

-"No planeo nada en especial, ahora que ese anciano no molestara mas buscare que hacer en lo que queda de esta existencia"-respondio de manera tranquila indicándole con la mirada a Iris que no atacara.

-¿Te refieres a Xehanort?-pregunto Riku mirándolo desconfiado dándose cuenta que ellos se parecían bastante a Sora.

-"La ultima vez que vi a ese anciano le estaba suplicando a Iris que no lo lastimara"-afirmo Vanitas recordando la situación sin poder evitar soltar una risa recordando esa patética escena de su antiguo maestro.

-¡¿Entonces derrotaste a Xehanort?!-exclamo Sora asombrado además de emocionado por esa noticia.

-Me dio lastima y lo deje escapar, por su culpa ahora busco las luces, la próxima vez que lo vea lo destruiré-respondió Iris recordando enojada esa muestra de misericordia que no podía permitirse.

-Aun no haz dicho que son esas luces-menciono Roxas preocupado por lo difícil que fue ese sincorazón fusionado con la luz.

-Eso es un secreto, de igual manera ustedes no se entrometan en esta batalla, vámonos ya Roxas, Van-les aviso mientras abría un portal destinado a otro mundo.

-Espera, antes de que te vayas quiero hablar con Roxas-le pidió Sora tomando del brazo a Roxas intentando que no se lo llevaran.

-Y yo quiero hablar con Vanitas-comento Riku sabiendo que el rey deseaba interrogarlo sobre lo que planeara hacer.

-¿Eso les parece bien?-les pregunto Iris viéndolos con duda mientras ellos únicamente asentían con la cabeza dándole por entendido que no la necesitaban aquí, ella simplemente se dio la vuelta y se retiraba hacia la ciudad mientras que Sora y Roxas se dirigían hacia los escombros en busca de la Keyblade.

Entre Mickey, Riku y Vanitas

-¿En verdad no planeas nada ahora?-le pregunto Mickey mirándolo desconfiado por el hecho de que antes era su enemigo.

-"No es necesario, además en este estado no puedo hacer nada"-negó mirando su mano transparente con algo de tristeza.

-¿Iris ya a peleado con Xehanort? ¿Quién es exactamente ella?-pregunto Riku sin creer que esa chica lo derrotara sin tener un conocimiento de la situación.

-"El invadió el mundo donde vive y ella enojada lo derroto, es una chica que no esta ni con la luz ni la oscuridad, por eso me agrada e incluso me llega a decir hermano"-afirmo feliz por esa paliza que le había propinado su llamada hermana.

-Aun no entiendo como es que estas vivo Vanitas, Ventus se sacrifico para derrotarte-menciono Mickey algo confundido y triste por pensar que su amigo desapareció en vano.

-"Al igual que Ventus, tengo un corazón y simplemente busque un lugar para descansar, así fue como encontré a Iris, ella me acogió en su corazón a igual que Sora lo hizo con Ventus, es una buena niña en el fondo a pesar de que tiene un odio contra Sora"-explico Vanitas desinteresado por la ultima parte que dijo.

-Odio contra Sora ¿Por qué? Y también ¿por que separo el corazón de Ventus del de Sora?-pregunto Riku extrañado ya que Sora nunca antes se había encontrado con ella ni sabia que había otro corazón junto a el.

-"Eso se los tendrá que decir ella, mi energía ya casi se termina así que por ahora esto será un adiós"-se despidió Vanitas desapareciendo.

Con Sora y Roxas

-Muchas gracias por atraparme y prestarme tu Keyblade-le agradeció Sora con una sonrisa sincera devolviéndole "prometida" tras haber encontrado su propia Keyblade.

-De nada, además somos amigos ¿no es así?-le afirmo recibiendo su Keyblade y haciéndola desaparecer aliviado por el hecho de que no le tuviera rencor.

-Me alegra conocerte al fin Roxas, ojala no tuvieras que irte con esa gruñona de Iris-gruño Sora molesto por el hecho de al fin hablar en persona con el y que tuviera que alejarse nuevamente, tras pensar eso solo pudo hacer un puchero por esa realidad.

-Sora ¿acaso estas celoso?-pregunto mirándolo divertido por esa actitud tan infantil que poseía.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, ¡no me molesta el hecho de que estés con ella y no conmigo!-grito sonrojado intentando excusarse por que en parte era verdad.

-Yo lo decía por que iba a pasar tiempo con tu hermana, no sabia que me extrañarías tanto-se burlo mientras ponía una sonrisa traviesa provocándole un fuerte sonrojo a Sora.

-No me molesta, además es normal que te vaya a extrañar-se intento excusar ante esa realidad comenzando a sudar por su fuerte sonrojo.

-Era broma deberías ver tu cara roja-le intento calmar sin poder evitar reírse de el.

-Eres un tonto-gruño molesto dándose la vuelta comenzando a caminar hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos intentando calmar su acelerado corazón y su ardiente rostro.

-Vamos no te pongas así, es que te veías lindo así de rojo-dijo sin pensar intentado detenerlo al ver que se había molestado.

-¿En serio crees eso?-cuestiono más rojo que antes sin atreverse a encararlo mientras su corazón se aceleraba aun mas.

-Ehh si eso creo yo-susurro algo avergonzado por lo que había dicho sin pensar aunque esas palabras fueran ciertas desde su punto de vista.

-"Cálmate Sora solamente te dijo un cumplido no es para tanto"-pensó algo nervioso al sentir la mirada de Roxas sobre el y agradeciendo que no viera lo sonrojado que estaba, nadie había ocasionado ese efecto en el antes, ni siquiera Kairi de la cual el estaba seguro de que estaba enamorado.

-Ya es hora de irnos Roxas-le aviso Iris apareciendo de repente detrás de Sora junto a Vanitas llegando a sorprenderlo.

-¡AHH!-grito asustado abrazándose a Roxas por el cuello ocasionando que se pusieran más colorados.

-¿Interrumpo algo?-pregunto extrañada por como la cara de Roxas se enrojecía con un simple abrazo y de que su supuesto hermano estaba mas rojo que un tomate.

-C-Claro que no-negó Roxas nervioso mientras intentaba no sonrojarse más al sentir como Sora lo apretaba con fuerza.

-Muy bien en ese caso vámonos, el siguiente mundo es "El coliseo del Olimpo"-le informo mientras veía esa escena y no podía evitar soltar una leve risa llegando a sorprenderlos a la vez que abría un portal de luz.

-"Si es que Sora lo suelta en algún momento"-comento Vanitas mirándolos de manera picara.

Los dos al darse cuenta de la situación se separaron enseguida con las caras muy rojas mientras Iris y Vanitas soltaban una carcajada y atravesaban el portal.

-Nos veremos después Sora-se despidió Roxas con una sonrisa sintiendo una agradable sensación en su pecho por el abrazo de Sora mientras entraba en el portal.

-Sora tenemos varias cosas que contarte-le aviso Mickey bastante animado acercándose a su amigo.

-¡Me lo dirán en la nave gumi!-les grito mientras los empujaba apresurado camino a la nave.

-¿Oye por que tanto apuro?-pregunto Riku extrañado por esa actitud cuestionándose que había hablado con Roxas por ese animo.

-Démonos prisa para alcanzarlos en el siguiente mundo, se dirigían hacia "El coliseo del olimpo"-les dijo inquieto por esa pregunta sin dejar de empujarlos hasta llegar a la nave.

-En ese caso apresurémonos-afirmo Mickey poniendo rumbo al siguiente mundo.

-"Claro que nos veremos después Roxas, de ninguna manera te dejare con ella"-pensó Sora algo enojado por el hecho de que su hermana se lo llevara y feliz por el abrazo y las palabras de Roxas.


	5. Chapter 4 coliseo del olimpo

NYAN CAT perdon por la demora pero es que tengo mi colegio y el preuniversitario ademas de que debo tener vida ^^ intentare actualizar mas seguido por que cuando empiezo algo lo temino ^^ en fin aca el cap deje review si gusta

La segunda luz y la prueba de los héroes

Mientras Sora apresuraba a sus amigos, el grupo de Roxas ya había llegado al mundo "Coliseo del olimpo" en busca de la luz.

-Este mundo no es tan grande, así que no deberíamos demorarnos-susurro Iris intrigada al observar las puertas del enorme coliseo donde se entrenaban famosos héroes.

-Oye mira, Hércules y Sora siguen en los primeros puestos-menciono Roxas alegrándose por ello examinando la tabla de ganadores de las ultimas copas.

-"Ese no es nuestro objetivo, busquemos la luz"-dijo Vanitas tranquilo observando interesado el lugar al no ver un gran cambio en todo el tiempo pasado.

-Lo mejor será hacernos pasar por aprendices de héroe para investigar el coliseo-sugirio Iris tras analizar la situación y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-La verdad mientras estaba en la organización, el entrenador Phil se puso a entrenarme-menciono Roxas con una sonrisa nerviosa recordando como lo habían obligado a entrenar y a fin de cuentas termino agradándole.

-"Da igual, buena suerte a los 2"-dijo Vanitas con una mirada tranquila desapareciendo.

-Vanitas esta de buen humor-comento Iris con una sonrisa feliz ante ese hecho mientras entraban.

-Deberías seguir su ejemplo, te ves mejor sonriendo que amenazándome-susurro Roxas divertido mientras la seguía ignorando las consecuencias.

-¿Que dijiste?-le gruño con una mirada asesina y fría llegando a asustarlo.

-Y-yo no dije nada jajaja-tartamudeo con una risa nerviosa e intimidado por la facilidad que ella llegaba a asustar a la gente.

-Oigan par de chicos déjenme pasar-gruño un hombre bajo con patas de cabra que se hacia llamar "el entrenador de héroes".

-Cuanto tiempo Phil-saludo Roxas feliz a su ex-entrenador viendo que no había cambiado en nada su actitud ni su apariencia.

-Vaya, pero si es mi antiguo alumno, ehh ¡Roxas cierto!-exclamo Phil rascándose la cabeza con duda pero tranquilizándose al ver como este le asentía confirmándolo.

-Si, mi amiga y yo queremos entrenar aquí por un tiempo-explico Roxas señalando a Iris la cual intentaba parecer cortes sin lograrlo.

-Entiendo por ti, pero una chica no durara un solo día aquí-negó con una actitud machista mientras caminaba hacia el coliseo ignorando a iris.

-¡Que quisiste decir con eso!-grito Iris enfadada desbordando un aura asesina a lo cual Roxas decidió esconderse temiendo como terminaría esta situación.

-Te lo diré en dos palabras "Eres una mujer", por que no vas a saltar la cuerda o a cocinar-le ordeno burlándose mientras invitaba a Roxas a la sala de entrenamiento el cual temía que en cualquier segundo ella destruiría con su guitarra.

-¡Maldito becerro machista!-le grito furiosa Iris siguiéndolo mientras su aura asesina aumentaba y controlaba sus impulsos por retorcerle el cuello.

-Vamos Phil, deja que al menos lo intente, no crees que ella podría ser como la otra chica de hace tiempo-le pidió un hombre adulto bastante musculoso con ropas al estilo griego de cabello color miel y ojos azules, llevando una espada atada en el cinturón y en este el símbolo de los dioses griegos.

-Aff bien pero si se rompe será tu culpa Hércules–suspiro Phil dejándola entrar mirándola aun desconfiado de que llegara muy lejos.

-Excelente, a decir verdad ella me recuerda a Sora pero los ojos...-menciono Hércules dudoso observándola bien y llegando a sentir un escalofrió al ver esos ojos sin vida.

-Son diferentes lo se, me lo han dicho muchas veces-le interrumpió molesta pasando a ver la clase de ejercicios que se realizaban viendo el estadio lleno de sincorazón y barriles.

-Como aun no arreglamos el problema de sincorazones que han aparecido, su deber será derrotarlos ahora, pueden usar los barriles para ayudarse Hércules y yo observaremos desde aquí ¡no los ayudaremos!-grito Phil dando las instrucciones del entrenamiento viendo como Roxas invocaba sus Keyblade e Iris su guitarra.

-Aquí debes usar una espada o algo así, no creo que te sirva una guitarra-explico Hércules extrañado por el arma de Iris.

-Como quieras, Roxas préstame una de tus Keyblade-gruño Iris molesta guardando su guitarra y quitándole a Roxas "prometida".

-"Que extraño mi Keyblade no ha vuelto a mi, acaso Iris también puede usarla"-pensó confundido Roxas al no notar ningún problema en que ella sostuviera una y esta no desapareciera.

-¡Adelante!-grito Phil mientras los sincorazón que vagaban por el estadio al escuchar el grito se dirigieron a atacarlos.

(Con el grupo de Sora)

Tras estacionar la nave gumi lejos del coliseo por temas de seguridad, los 3 se pusieron rumbo hacia este aunque uno mas apresurado que los otros hasta el punto de llegar a desesperar.

-Sora, si no dejas de molestar juro que te atare a un árbol-gruño Riku mirándolo fastidiado con múltiples venitas de rabia en su cabeza soportando toda esta tortura por el hecho de que el era su mejor amigo.

-Pero ya quiero llegar-gimió un inquieto Sora intentado apresurar a sus amigos con una actitud infantil.

-Por cierto Sora ¿por que tanto apuro?-pregunto Mickey un poco fastidiado a pesar de que entre todos era conocido como el rey con mas paciencia.

-"No puedo decirles que es por que quiero alejar a Roxas de ella, piensa cerebro piensa"-pensó Sora nervioso al ver como sus compañeros esperaban una respuesta con una mirada de reproche.

-Por que… quiero que vean la constelación que me hicieron como héroe jeje-respondió al ocurrírsele de repente intentando fingir una sonrisa mientras que por dentro sentía que en cualquier momento le dirían que era mentira dejándolo nervioso.

-¡Pero para eso hay que esperar hasta la noche!-gruño Riku mirándolo asesinamente sin poder creerle esa excusa del todo, pero creyéndola al no encontrar un motivo claro.

-Bueno me callo-susurro Sora derrotado aunque agradecido que se lo creyeran mientras a Mickey le salía una gota en la sien extrañado y divertido a la vez.

(Con el grupo de Roxas)

Roxas hacia lo que podía con tantos a su alrededor mientras que Iris manejaba la keyblade de una manera fácil como si siempre la hubiera usado derrotando a cada sincorazón que alcanzaba.

-¡Esto es muy fácil, no crees Roxas!-exclamo Iris divertida por liberar su estrés lanzando un barril explosivo destruyendo una gran cantidad de sincorazón.

-"Tal vez por que los mas duros van contra mi"-pensó Roxas inquieto al ver como una gran cantidad se dirigía hacia el pero destruyendo a los últimos sincorazón con su técnicas "aspavientos".

-¡Vaya eso fue impresionante!-exclamo Phil impresionado sin poder creer que lo vio, entre ellos habían roto la mejor marca de Sora y Hércules.

-Te dije que debías darle una oportunidad-le regaño Hércules viendo a los 2 aprendices que chocaban sus manos felices por el resultado.

-Ja que te pareció eso becerro machista-le presumió Iris victoriosa devolviéndole a Roxas su Keyblade.

-No esta mal, pero tampoco muy bien, tal vez si siguen entrenando muy duro los dioses les hagan una constelación en su honor, al igual que Hércules o Sora-gruño Phil molesto por ese exceso de confianza ocasionando que Iris se molestara un poco.

-Te molesta si damos una vuelta por el coliseo-sugirió Roxas nervioso notando la mirada de rabia de Iris.

-Adelante, pero vuelvan en 10 minutos-gruño Phil mientras preparaba el escenario para la siguiente practica.

-Bien, vamos Iris-le índico Roxas sacando su Keyblade para rastrear la luz.

-Aff bien, primero es el trabajo, creo-suspiro intentando tranquilizarse y siguiéndolo hacia lo más profundo del coliseo.

(Volviendo con Sora)

-¡Al fin llegamos!–exclamo Sora aliviado mientras entraba en el coliseo buscando cualquier señal de Roxas.

-El viaje fue eterno-gruño Riku estresado por culpa de Sora el cual los había dejado atrás.

-Creo que debimos aterrizar mas cerca de este lugar-suspiro Mickey intentando calmarlo aunque ni el mismo podía calmarse mientras entraban al coliseo viendo como preparaban la siguiente sesión de práctica.

-Vaya, pero si es mi antiguo aprendiz-dijo Phil feliz saludando a Sora con un apretón de manos.

-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos Sora-saludo Hércules feliz de ver a su amigo y compañero de batalla.

-Me alegra verlos otra vez-afirmo Sora feliz estrechando la mano de Hércules el cual veía a sus compañeros.

-Mucho gusto soy Riku-dijo presentándose formalmente al ver la mirada de confusión hacia ellos.

-Yo soy Mickey, un gusto también-añadió feliz de que Sora se tranquilizara al fin.

-Por cierto Sora, acabo de encontrarme con una niña parecida a ti junto con un chico rubio llamado Roxas ¿los conoces?-pregunto Phil intentando salir de esa duda después de la presentación.

-Enserio ¿donde están?-pregunto Sora buscándolos con la mirada ansioso por encontrarlos.

-Fueron a examinar el coliseo, espero que no se hayan perdido-explico Hércules algo inquieto por el hecho de que ninguno de ellos conociera el coliseo de memoria.

-Tal vez querían un tiempo a solas-se burlo Phil dándole un doble sentido a esas palabras.

-¡En ese caso voy a buscarlos!-exclamo Sora corriendo hacia el coliseo intentando no pensar a que se refería Phil.

-Aff ese chico en verdad es impaciente-suspiro Mickey algo cansado por esa actitud de niño hiperactivo.

"Sora a estado extraño desde que pelearon con ese sincorazón ¿tendrá algo que ver con Roxas o con Iris?"-pensó Riku preguntándose el cambio de su amigo en esas ultimas horas.

Mientras ellos se cuestionan esa actitud un incauto Sora corria por todos los pasillos del coliseo buscándolos desesperado.

-"¿Donde estará?"-pensó angustiado por querer encontrarlo cuanto antes cuando una voz lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-Es inútil la luz no esta aquí-gruño Iris cansada de darle vueltas al coliseo.

-"Es Iris, mejor me escondo, si me ve de seguro me atacara"-pensó Sora asustado escondiéndose detrás de unos barriles cercanos.

-Oye Iris ¿puedo hacerte unas preguntas?-menciono Roxas cansado desapareciendo sus Keyblade.

-De acuerdo, ¿que quieres saber? –afirmo tranquila apoyándose en la pared sabiendo que tendría que explicar varias cosas a su nuevo compañero.

-¿Tu también puedes usar la keyblade?-pregunto seriamente viendo como ella se tensaba por un instante.

-Soy el mismo caso que Sora, al entra Vanitas en mi corazón adquirí la habilidad de usar una Keyblade-explico desinteresada por ese tema que tantos problemas le había causado.

-Pero entonces ¿por que no buscaste las luces tú en vez de separarme de Sora?-gruño enojado al sentirse como si fuera una herramienta para ella.

-Dije que puedo usarla pero no importa cuantas veces trate nunca he podido invocar una Keyblade, por eso "el" me dio una guitarra como arma, además no deberías quejarte después de todo ahora tienes una oportunidad de vivir una vida lejos de ese tonto Sora-explico extrañada por el enfado de Roxas considerando que por culpa de su tonto hermano el había renunciado a todo.

-"Una vida lejos de mi ¿eso es lo que quiere Roxas?"-pensó Sora sintiéndose triste al pensar que su nuevo amigo le llegaba a guardar rencor.

-¡Por supuesto que no!, yo busque a Sora para conocerlo y que fuéramos amigos-negó con firmeza haciendo que Sora se alegrara y se sonrojara un poco.

-Mentira, buscaste a Sora para obtener tu propia vida y en vez de eso tuviste que renunciar a todo, tus amigos, tu vida, incluso tu propia libertad, no fuiste nada mas que un recuerdo-le recalco en su cara viendo como Roxas se ponía serio para luego cambiar su rostro a uno de tristeza al igual que Sora el cual estaba escondido intentaba reprimir las lagrimas al saber que en esta ocasión ella tenia razón.

-Ya no había nada para mi, solo fui una herramienta en la organización, e incluso mi mejor amigo me traiciono y me mintió, de una manera o otra sentía que si conocía a Sora podría reconstruir mi vida, cuando nos juntamos no sentí pena ya que estaría junto a el compartiendo su vida, pero en un momento mi enojo fue tanto que casi llego a matarlo-le explico mientras comenzaba a mostrar una sonrisa intentado ocultar esos malos recuerdos al igual que Sora al escuchar todo eso solo formo una sonrisa sintiéndose afortunado de oír esas palabras.

-Una persona nunca sabe que rumbo tomara su vida, nunca lo olvides ¿cual es tu otra pregunta?-cuestiono entristecida por la actitud de Roxas ya que ella también conocía ese sentimiento de solo ser utilizada.

-¿Por que odias a Sora? Considerando que eres su hermana-pregunto algo mas tranquilo.

-Te lo responderé en cuanto Sora deje de estar escondido, ¡ya se que estas ahí!-grito enojada golpeando los barriles dejando a un asustadizo Sora expuesto frente a ellos.

-Jeje ¿como lo supiste?-pregunto Sora asustado al ver que ella sabia de su escondite además de esa mirada de enfado.

-Ehh ¿cuanto llevas ahí?-pregunto ahora Roxas nervioso por lo que dijo antes mientras su rostro se sonrojaba de la vergüenza.

-D-desde la pregunta 1-respondió algo sonrojado por las palabras de Roxas y tranquilizándose un poco al ver como su hermana no llegaba a atacarlo.

-Bien, será mejor que los dejes solos-comento Iris indiferente a esa extraña actitud de ellos comenzando a sospechar una extraña teoría, pensaba caminando hacia la sala de entrenamiento.

-Espera, responde lo que te pregunto Roxas ¿por que me odias?-pregunto Sora intrigado agarrándola del brazo intentando evitar que ella escapara pero arrepintiéndose al ver esa gélida mirada.

-¿De verdad lo quieres saber?-pregunto soltándose del agarre de Sora y mirándolo a los ojos con esa mirada que la caracterizaba.

-Si, ¡yo no te hice nada!-exclamo Sora un poco atemorizado por los verdes y vacíos ojos de Iris.

-No me parece justo que a ti te eligieran para estar en la luz, mientras lo estabas personas como Roxas o yo fueron olvidadas en la nada, a diferencia de ustedes e crecido sin amigos, sin luz, ni oscuridad, y perdiendo a todas las personas que me importaban, ¡tienes idea del dolor que e sufrido!-grito Iris mirando a Sora con rencor y odio al ser la fuente de diversos dolores su pasado.

-Y-yo no lo sabia, pero no es mi culpa-negó Sora con tristeza en su mirada al darse cuenta que parte de eso era verdad aun desconociendo como había vivido su supuesta hermana.

-Tal vez si, o tal vez no, de cualquier modo Sora no quiero tener nada que ver contigo, hazle un favor a tu hermana y desaparece de mi vida-gruño molesta mientras caminaba hacia donde estaban los demás dejando a Sora con una gran tristeza en su corazón.

-"Intentando lastimarlo no conseguirás nada mas que hacerle daño a tu consciencia"-le regaño Vanitas molesto por esa actitud hablando en la mente de Iris

-"Si no puede entender el dolor de los demás no tendrá caso que tenga una Keyblade, además tu no eres alguien para hablar de eso, ¿o haz olvidado lo que le hiciste al pobre Ventus?"-le respondió Iris para terminar de alejarse dejando solos a Sora y a Roxas extrañada de que Vanitas lo defendiera sintiendo como este desaparecía con un aire de tristeza y arrepentimiento.

-Tranquilo, no creo que ella te odie tanto en verdad-menciono Roxas pasando su brazo por los hombros de Sora intentando animarlo.

-¿Que te hace pensar eso?-pregunto inseguro de las palabras de Roxas mientras comenzaba a caminar junto a el.

-Por que en la batalla con ese sincorazón ella te salvo del ataque recuerdas-explico con una sonrisa mientras comenzaba a caminar al lado de Sora.

-Si, ¡tienes razón!-exclamo sintiéndose mas animado por ese hecho que había dejado pasar por alto dándole una nueva esperanza.

-Sonríe, te ves mas lindo así-le susurro de manera picara en su oído.

-¡Q-QUE!-grito sonrojándose por completo al sentir como un escalofrió llegaba a recorrer su espalda por la cercanía de Roxas.

-Jajajaja te ves mejor sonrojado-rio burlándose de la cara de Sora sin evitar pensar en como ese sonrojo llegaba a darle una imagen mas tierna.

-Eres un pesado-gruño molesto estirándole las mejillas a Roxas como venganza.

-¡AY AY SORA ME DUELE!-gimió adolorido tomando las manos de Sora intentando separarlas de sus mejillas que se coloraban por la fuerza del apretón.

-Como quieras-bufo soltándolo nervioso al sentir un escalofrió cuando Roxas tomo sus manos llegando a agradarle.

-Eres un bruto-gimió adolorido sobándose las mejillas mientras comenzaba a seguir a Sora el cual intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos rumbo a la sala de entrenamientos.

Mientras tanto en la sala de entrenamientos tras ponerse todos al corriente con todas las noticias esperaban el regreso de todos los demás.

-Me pregunto que tanto estarán haciendo-menciono Riku cansado de esperar.

-Lo mas seguro es que esa chica ya esta cansada de entrenar, ¡no me sorprendería viniendo de una mujer!-exclamo Phil burlándose al pensar que había ganado esa discusión.

-¡De quien estas hablando becerro machista!-grito Iris apareciendo enojada por el comentario llegando a lanzar chispas.

-Vaya ya estas lista para la segunda ronda ¿Dónde esta Roxas?-pregunto Phil curioso por como terminaría esto buscándolo con la mirada.

-Esta con Sora, pero que importa, por mi que ellos se pierdan de una vez-comento desinteresada al recordar la anterior discusión.

-Un héroe verdadero protege a las personas y se preocupa por ellas-explico Hércules orgulloso por sus palabras.

-También lo hacen unos amigos con otros-añadió Mickey sonriéndole intentado hacer que ella mostrara una actitud mas positiva.

-Aff no lo entiendo-suspiro Iris confundida por esas emociones desconocidas para ella.

-Un ejemplo fue cuando protegiste a Sora del sincorazón-explico Riku intentando ayudarla a entender.

-Solo lo hice para obtener la luz, además si Sora desaparece, Roxas me mataría-negó Iris indiferente a la cara de confusión que la mayoría puso.

-Cualquiera que fuera el motivo lo hiciste para proteger a tu hermano, eso demuestra que en tu corazón hay algo de cariño por el-explico Mickey de manera tranquila aun confundido por la ultima oración que ella dijo.

-Eso no es cierto-negó Iris un poco sonrojada viendo como Sora y Roxas llegaban.

-Vaya ya era hora nos aburríamos de esperarlos-gruño Phil impaciente por tener que esperar a sus aprendices.

De pronto se oyó un gran temblor en la parte exterior del coliseo mientras una nube negra aparecía frente a ellos mostrando a un ser de piel gris, ojos color amarillos, un gran fuego azul en su cabeza y vestía una túnica negra.

-¡Hades!-grito Hércules sacando su espada enfadado por ver a su enemigo en el coliseo nuevamente.

-Vaya parece que tienes visitas y yo que venia a mostrarte ¡mi nuevo desafío!-exclamo Hades eufórico desapareciendo en la misma nube negra.

-Creo que deberíamos ir a ver que planea Hades-comento Sora algo preocupado por los problemas que podría causar.

-El sonido vino de la parte exterior del coliseo, vayan a hacer algo-ordeno Phil con tono preocupado sabiendo de lo que era capaz el Dios del inframundo.

-Eres un cobarde y discriminas a las mujeres-le gruño Iris molesta por esa actitud corriendo hacia la salida junto a los demás.

Ya comenzaba a atardecer y en el exterior del coliseo se encontraba un enorme sincorazón "begimo" y encima de su cabeza estaba Hades con aire de superioridad.

-Este es tu nuevo desafío, un sincorazón-bufo Mickey con burla ante esa sorpresa para nada impresionante.

-Si no los impresiona, ¡me pregunto si lo hará cuando se coma esto!-exclamo Hades cambiando sus llamas a un color rojo y sacando de su túnica una luz de color rojo ardiente dejándola caer en la boca del sincorazón.

-Oh no-dijo Riku preocupado al ver como el sincorazón se tragaba la luz haciendo que cambiara a un color rojo intenso y perdía la razón comenzando a lanzar fuego a todos lados destruyendo parte del coliseo, sus pilares y arrojaba lejos a Hades.

-Bestia estúpida, a ellos no a mi-ordeno Hades molesto esquivando los ataques del sincorazón y comenzando a correr al ver que no podía controlarlo.

-Sora, Riku y Hércules vayan tras Hades, nosotros nos encargaremos de esto-les dijo Roxas invocando sus Keyblade molesto al tener que pelear nuevamente contra un sincorazón gigante.

-De acuerdo tengan cuidado-afirmo Hércules comenzando a perseguir a Hades seguido de Riku.

-Roxas, Mickey, hermana tengan cuidado-se despidio Sora preocupado por ellos siguiendo a los demas.

-"¿Desde cuando me dice hermana?"-penso Iris extrañada por ese hecho y que no le molestara viendo como el sincorazon corria desenfrenado destruyendo las paredes del coliseo.

-Muy bien, ¡acabemos con esto rapido!-grito Roxas enojado en posicion de ataque.

-Confio en ustedes Iris, Roxas-comento Mickey en posicion de ataque con su Keyblade a la vez que el sincorazón lanzaba un rugido.

(con el grupo de Sora)

-¡Suficiente Hades estas acorralado!-grito Hércules mirandolo enfadado por todos los problemas causados.

-¡Entonces preparence a enfrentar mi ira!-grito molesto al ver su plan arruinado mientras su cuerpo se cubria de fuego y su piel se volvia roja.

-Como si pudieras derrotarnos-le desafio Riku alzando su Keyblade recordando como el era uno de los antiguos socios de Malefica y la ira lo dominaba.

-¡Adelante!-grito Sora en posicion de ataque al ver como Hades acumulaba fuego en sus manos.

(grupo de Roxas batalla contra el begimo rojo)

El grupo estaba esquivando como podían las grandes bolas de fuego que lanzaba el sincorazón haciéndoles imposible acercarse a el, pensaban como derrotarlo hasta que en uno de los ataques el begimo logro impactar contra los pilares ocasionado que las rocas cayeran y lastimaran a todos a la vez dándoles la oportunidad de esconderse detrás de un pilar destruido.

-¡Esto es malo, a este paso nos quemaremos o nos aplastaran!-exclamo Mickey algo impotente por no poder llegar a atacarlo.

-¿Que hacemos? Esos ataques son muy fuertes para bloquearlos-pregunto Roxas rasguñado por las rocas.

-Si consigo acercarme tal vez pueda paralizarlo con un doble hechizo, necesito que lo distraigan-explico Iris cansada por esa situación observando los lentos movimientos del sincorazón sabiendo que tendrían una sola oportunidad.

-De acuerdo-afirmaron ambos saliendo de su escondite dispuesto a encarar al sincorazón.

Mientras el sincorazón buscaba a sus presas Mickey y Roxas lo atacaron desde lejos con hechizos de Blizzard y Thunder distrayéndolo mientras Iris lograba acercarse por la espalda, el begimo abrió su boca lanzando una poderosa onda de llamarada contra Mickey el cual no tenia escapatoria al ver la magnitud del fuego, pero Roxas se interpuso en el ataque interrumpiendo con una barrera aunque resultando gravemente lastimado y parte de sus ropas se quemaban, Iris aprovecho saltando le ataco en la cabeza con las ondas de su micrófono y con un hechizo "stopza" paralizándolo por completo.

-¡Ahora!-grito Iris lanzando notas musicales en las patas de sincorazón haciéndolo caer permitiendo a Roxas y Mickey clavaban sus Keyblade en la frente del sincorazón, chillo de dolor para luego desmayarse por completo y desaparecer en una nube de humo mientras un gran corazón subía a los cielos dejando la luz roja atrás la cual comenzó a moverse por todas partes.

-¡Roxas rápido!-grito Iris preocupada de que escapara abriendo el portal de luz.

-¡Si!-afirmo alzando sus keyblade con un gran dolor haciendo que luces salieran de la punta y chocaran con la luz roja que se quedo quieta y entro en el portal.

-¡Y con esta ya son 2 en nuestro marcador!-exclamo Iris feliz ante ese hecho para luego acercarse a ver a Roxas el cual había perdido su chaqueta blanca y ahora solo llevaba una polera sin mangas negra y una pierna de su pantalón había sido quemada por el ataque.

-Gracias por protegerme de ese ataque Roxas ¿estas bien?-pregunto Mickey preocupado al ver su cuerpo un poco quemado aunque salvado por esa barrera de nada grave.

-Descuide esto no es nada-negó Roxas intentando sonreír aun con algo de dolor en el cuerpo.

-Si claro, ven te ayudo-comento Iris curando las heridas de Roxas con su magia el cual soltó un suspiro de alivio.

-Gracias, vamos a ver como le va a Sora-dijo Roxas algo mas aliviado aunque ahora preocupándose por su amigo que ahora comenzaba a despertar nuevas sensaciones en el.

-No te preocupes, de seguro ya derrotaron a Hades-comento Mickey con una sonrisa al ver su estado mejorado.

-Conociendo lo tonto que es Sora la mayor parte debieron hacerla Hércules y Riku-suspiro Iris poniendose a caminar junto al lugar donde vieron perseguir a Hades.

Mientras tanto el grupo de Sora batallaba contra Hades el cual al ver su plan fracasar se enfurecio hasta el punto de la locura, lanzaba bolas de fuego a diestra y siniestra siendo detenidas la mayoria por las Keyblade mientras Hércules atacaba con su espada a Hades pero este se volvia humo esquivandolo facilmente.

-No creas que sera tan facil vencerme-bufo Hades formando una gran bola de fuego con sus manos lanzandola contra Hércules lastimandolo.

-¡Blizzard!-grito Riku al ver como habia bajado su guardia congelando gran parte del cuerpo de Hades.

-¡Te distrajiste!-exclamo Sora atacandolo con su Keyblade rompiendo parte del hielo causandole un gran daño.

-¡Malditos mocosos!-grito enojado haciendo que su cuerpo ardiera mas fuerte derritiendo el hielo y ocasionando una explosion de fuego

¡Rapido protejanse!-grito Hércules levantando uno de los pilares caidos poniendolo frente a ellos actuando como escudo de la explosion y destruyendose.

-¿Oigan todavia no terminan con el? Crei que eran mas fuerte-les cuestiono Iris burlandose apareciendo junto a ellos con Roxas y Mickey.

-"Demonios ahora son 6 contra 1"-penso Hades sabiendo que estaba en problemas y que su derrota era casi segura.

-Estas acabado Hades, ¡no podras contra todos nosotros juntos!-exclamo Hércules victorioso.

-Muy bien, me tienen me rindo-afirmo Hades bajando las manos derrotado mientras deslizaba una sonrisa siniestra sin que lo notaran.

-Hasta que te das cuenta de que no puedes vencernos-se burlo Sora haciendo desaparecer su Keyblade de manera confiada.

-No seas presumido-gruño Riku mirandolo con reproche por esa actitud que normalmente le pertenecia a el.

-Jeje tontos nunca bajen la guardia ni un instante-dijo Hades lanzando una gran bola de fuego contra Sora.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Iris poniendose delante de el usando su guitarra como escudo haciendo que esta recibiera el daño.

-¡Maldito Hades!-grito Roxas enojado lanzandole sus Keyblade lastimandolo gravemente.

-Esta me la pagaras ¡Acorde poderoso!-grito Iris enfadada tocando las cuerdas que estaban ardiendo lanzando una nota musical enorme contra Hades obligandolo a retirarse a las profundidades del inframundo.

-Gracias hermana-dijo Sora feliz de pensar que ella lo habia protegido para cambiar a preocupacion al ver como ella se quedaba viendo su guitarra.

-¿Estas bien Iris?-pregunto Riku preocupado por esa mirada que reflejaba tristeza.

-Por supuesto que no, mi guitarra esta hecha pedazos-nego viendo tristemente como las cuerdas estaban destrozadas, el metal y el microfono estaban derretidos haciendolos inservibles.

-¿No puedes repararla?-pregunto Mickey intentando reconfortarla.

-Mi guitarra es un arma magica, pero no puede repararse un daño tan grave y menos uno hecho por un Dios-explico entristecida al ver que no podria usar mas el arma que representaba un vinculo importante con alguien.

-En verdad lo siento hermana, si tan solo no hubiera bajado la guardia-comento Sora sintiendose culpable pensando que ahora lo odiaria mas que antes.

-Tal vez Phil sepa que hacer-añadio Hércules intentando ayudar en algo sintiendose culpable de no haber detenido antes a Hades.

-¡Hay que mantener la esperanza!-exclamo Roxas tomando de la mano a Iris y comenzando a correr rumbo al coliseo junto a ella intentando apresurarla.

-¡Yo los seguire!-exclamo Sora sintiendo algo extraño parecido a molestia por que Roxas haya tomado de la mano a su hermana y lo haya ignorado a el.

-Yo me quedare a arreglar este desastre-comento Hércules con tono cansado poniendose a levantar los escombros con su asombrosa fuerza.

-Espero que tenga solucion-comento Riku algo preocupado por el hecho de que ella ahora culpara a Sora o a ellos por ese incidente.

-Es una buena niña en el fondo-añadio Mickey caminando hacia el coliseo intentando mantener la esperanza.

En el interior del coliseo, Phil al notar como el ruido de afuera se habia detenido ahora estaba esperando a los demas cuando vio llegar a Roxas, Iris y Sora.

-Buen trabajo ahí afuera, ustedes 2 estan cada vez mas cerca de convertirse en heroes de verdad-los felicito Phil mirando a Roxas y a Iris sintiendose orgulloso de que fueran sus aprendices.

-¿Phil crees que mi guitarra tiene arreglo?-pregunto Iris preocupada por su arma mostrandole lo que quedo de su amada guitarra.

-Olvidalo, un daño como este deberia ser tratado por un mago o algo así, no hay nada que pueda hacer yo-negó Phil examinando los daños y suspirandose sintiendose inutil.

-Genial, ¿donde encuentro un mago a estas horas?-gruño Iris molesta observando por la ventana como anochecia ademas de que ella no era el tipo de persona que conociera a mucha gente.

-Por que no le preguntas a Yen Sid, de seguro puede reparala-le sugirio Sora intentando ayudar y expirar su culpa.

-Parece buena idea-añadio Roxas apoyandolo sabiendo de antemano que era mejor buscar una solucion que un culpable.

-Por cierto ¿que les paso a tus ropas Roxas?-pregunto Sora observando ahora a Roxas llegando a preocuparse.

-Solamente me quemaron la camisa, aunque me veo bien igual verdad-dijo de manera sobervia guiñandole un ojo.

-Eh eso creo-respondió desviando la mirada de ese gesto que hizo llegando a ponerlo nervioso.

-Te vez bien, aunque no entiendo por que esa reaccion Sora, en fin no creo que sea bueno buscar las luces de noche-afirmo Iris haciendo desaparecer su guitarra y abriendo un portal de luz.

-¡ALTO!-grito Sora desesperado al ver como se iba a llevar a Roxas nuevamente asustandolos.

-¡Casi me dejas sorda!-grito Iris molesta tapando su oido y cerrando el portal.

-¿Que ocurre?-pregunto Roxas en el mismo estado que Iris.

-Es que quiero que vean mi constelacion como prueba de que soy un heroe verdadero, ¡vamos rapido!-exclamo Sora emocionado empujandolos fuera del coliseo mientras Iris y Roxas se miraban cuestionandose esa actitud tan infantil.

Ya en el exterior del coliseo el cielo estaba oscuro mostrando un gran manto de estrellas en las cuales se veian varias constelaciones recordando Heroes famosos.

-¿Como les fue?-pregunto Riku con una gota en la sien al ver como Sora empujaba a Roxas y a Iris.

-Dice que tal vez un mago pueda arreglar mi guitarra, así que iremos con un tal Yen Sid-explico algo fastidiada por los empujones de Sora cuestionandose si golpearlo o no.

-Y Sora quiere que veamos su constelacion-añadio Roxas igual de molesto por esos empujones.

-Enserio ¿donde esta?-comento Mickey levantando emocionado la vista en busca de la constelacion.

-Ahí esta, junto a las de Donald y Goofy-señalo Sora feliz un conjunto de estrellas que tenian su forma entre las de sus antiguos compañeros de viaje.

-¿Es idea mia o unas estrellas se estan moviendo?-pregunto Iris mirando extrañada como un conjunto de estrellas en el cielo comenzaban amontonarse en un lugar.

-Los dioses estan haciendo una nueva constelacion en honor a un heroe-explico Hércules observando el cielo curioso de saber de quien era el honor esta vez.

Varias estrellas se pusieron al lado de la formacion de Sora tomando la forma de Roxas entre el y Donald

-¡Eres tu Roxas, esa constelacion es para ti!-exclamo Iris impresionada de ser testigo de como una nueva constelacion impresionada sin poder evitar soltar una sonrisa.

-Pero ¿Por qué?-pregunto asombrado y feliz de saber que ahora habia una constelacion con su nombre ademas de que esta estuviera al lado de Sora.

-Proteger a un amigo a pesar del riesgo y haberte esforzado en varios entrenamientos esa es tu recompensa, estoy orgulloso-explico Hércules viendo la brillante constelación.

-¡Lo lograste Roxas!-grito Sora abrazandolo feliz de que su constelacion estuviera al lado de el mientras le correspondia el abrazo.

-Bueno lo mejor sera ir con el maestro Yen Sid por el tema de tu guitarra-comento Mickey despues del momento de felicidad.

-Ojala vengan a visitarme otra vez, cuidense mucho-añadio Hércules despidiendose.

-Tu tambien, cuidate mucho-los despidio Riku mientras estrechaban sus manos y ahora veia la constelacion comenzandoa sentir envidia por que Roxas tuviera una antes que el, y peor aun esta junto a la de su mejor amigo.

-Vengan, este portal los dejara en la nave-comento Iris abriendoles un portal intentando ahorrarles algo de tiempo.

-Nos vemos en "la torre de los misterios"-añadio Mickey entrando seguido de Riku ambos aliviados por no tener que soportar nuevamente a Sora apresurandolos.

-Oigan par de tortolos ¿cuanto mas van a seguir abrazados?-pregunto Iris notando divertida lo desconcentrados que ellos estaban viendo las estrellas ocasionando que al darse cuenta de como estaban se separaran sonrojados.

-¡Ehh nos vemos Roxas!-exclamo Sora nervioso corriendo al portal sonrojado y sintiendo como su corazón casi se le salia del pecho decidiendo cuestionarse lo ocurrido este dia.

-Claro, nos vemos luego-susurro igual de sonrojado mientras se sentia alegre de por fin tener contacto y hablar con Sora teniendo ahora una sensacion diferente a lo esperado mientras Iris abria otro portal.

-"Parece que alguien esta enamorado de Sora"-se burlo Vanitas observando picaramente a Roxas.

-Callate-gruño sonrojado entrando en el portal aunque esas ultimas palabras ahora comenzaban a resonar en su mente.

-"Ojala pudieras ver estas estrellas, Colonel"-penso Iris viendo las estrellas algo nostalgica entrando al portal.


	6. Chapter 5 un pequeño descanso

Hola, mucho gusto, Nyan cat, etc… lamento no haber actualizado en tiempo pero e estado ocupado con mis estudios, les dejo esta conti y si gusta comenten si quieren ^^

Un pequeño descanso

En el mundo "torre de los misterios" se abría un portal en la sala de Yen Sid del que salían Iris, Vanitas y Roxas.

-Parece que no hay nadie-comento Roxas observando extrañado los objetos de la sala vacía.

-O tal vez deban tocar antes de entrar-menciono Yen Sid entrando tranquilo por la puerta llegando a asustarlos.

-Tu debes ser Yen Sid, Sora dijo que podías ayudarme con mi guitarra-explico Iris haciendo aparecer lo que quedo de su arma dejandosela para que la examinara.

-No hay nada que pueda hacer con un daño tan grande, lo siento-negó triste al no verse capaz de hacer algo por ella mientras pasaba de largo y se sentaba detrás de su escritorio.

-En ese caso no tenemos nada que hacer aquí-susurro Iris decepcionada abriendo un portal para irse de ese lugar.

-De hecho, hay un antiguo amigo de Roxas en la planta baja que quiere verlo-menciono Yen Sid tranquilo sabiendo que eso lo alegraria.

-Que extraño, iré a verlo-comento Roxas extrañado por esa noticia saliendo de la habitación dejandolos a solas.

-"Eso fue un truco sucio para hablar con nosotros"-susurro Vanitas mirandolo molesto, era tal y como Xehanort lo describio, un anciano que cree poder razonar con todos.

-Lo se, pero quiero que nos den privacidad, que tal si me dices quien eres-explico Yen Sid viendo a Iris intrigado.

-Y usted cree que yo le voy a responder-susurro Iris indiferente ante la pregunta mirandolo desconfiadamente.

-Lo harás, por que yo se que necesitas ayuda para romper las cuerdas que te dominan, ¿no es esa la razón por la cual tu corazón se durmió?-pregunto Yen Sid manteniendo su actitud tranquila mientras que no dejaba de cuestionarse como es posible que ella no emanara luz ni oscuridad.

-¡"¿Como supiste eso?!"-exclamo Vanitas impresionado de que supiera un secreto tan importante como ese.

-Se varias cosas, pero me sorprende que sigas vivo Vanitas pensé que Ventus te había destruido-comento Yen Sid viéndolo extrañado de que la oscuridad de un corazón ahora estuviera encerrado en otro dormido.

-"Hice lo mismo que el, busque un lugar donde quedarme y encontré a Iris, su soledad me atrajo hasta ella"-explico Vanitas algo mas tranquilo aunque extrañado de hablar con un ex maestro de la luz.

-Ya veo, y por lo que me dijo Mickey tu ahora tienes el corazón de Ventus-añadió Yen Sid viendo a Iris algo molesto por ese hecho.

-Exacto, y debido a que lo separe de Sora ambos se han vuelto mas débiles-explico Iris tranquila sacando la botella que contenía una luz del corazón puro.

-¿Por que lo haces?-pregunto Yen Sid con tristeza de que una persona que dice ser la hermana de un guardian de la luz provocara todas estas desgracias.

-Por que no es justo que el este en la luz y yo en la nada, debido a eso mi corazón esta dormido, aunque eso no quiere decir que no se nada de lo que a ocurrido todo este tiempo-reclamo Iris tocando su pecho tristemente, ella no habia sido nada mas que una espectadora de todos los problemas anteriores.

-Lo siento en verdad, pero debes aceptar que eso no es su culpa y seguir adelante, liberate de las cadenas de tu sufrimiento y tal vez eso despierte tu corazón-comento Yen Sid preocupado por ella.

-Tal vez, pero no pienso devolverle el corazón de Ventus, tengo otros planes en mente para el-le advirtio Iris con duda de poder confiar en el mientras guardaba la botella.

-Cambiando de tema me gustaría darte algo, es una compensacion por el arma que perdiste-añadió Yen Sid levantándose y entregándole un abanico grande de su escritorio.

-Un abanico, ¿para que lo necesito?-pregunto Iris mirándo extrañada ese abanico que no parecia tener ningun poder en especial.

-Usa tu imaginación, en cuanto a tu guitarra solo puedo hacer esto-explico chasqueando sus dedos y la guitarra se convirtió en una luz para entrar en el pecho de Iris.

¿Que hiciste?-pregunto Iris desconfiada.

-Cuando tu corazón despierte, un nuevo poder lo hará también, te sugiero que tu y Roxas descansen aquí esta noche-explico tranquilamente mientras le indicaba que podia retirarse.

-"Hablando de el, mejor anda a buscarlo o se pondrá meloso con Sora"-comento Vanitas pervertidamente extrañando a Yen Sid con ese comentario.

-Tienes razón iré a ver que hace-afirmo Iris tranquila saliendo de la habitación dejándolo atrás.

-Conforme ella se acerque a la luz, tu no podrás seguir materializandote ¿eres consciente de eso verdad Vanitas?-pregunto Yen Sid mirandolo triste llegando a sentir lastima por el.

-"Ella ya a hecho mucho por mi, así que si ella es feliz yo lo seré"-menciono Vanitas con una sonrisa para desaparecer con un aire de tristeza.

-"Haz cambiado y para bien Vanitas, tal vez Iris y Sora sean capaces de sálvarte junto a Ventus, pero me pregunto si ella podrá trabajar junto a Sora"-pensó preocupado por lo que pasaría a continuación.

Mientas Iris hablaba con Yen Sid, Roxas estaba en la primera planta abriendo una puerta encontrándose con un hombre alto, de cabello rojo en puntas hacia atrás, ojos color esmeralda y vestía la capucha de la organización.

-¡Axel!-grito Roxas feliz de encontrarse con su mejor amigo al que creía muerto

-Vaya pero si es mi pequeño amigo Roxas, pero mi nombre ahora es Lea ¿lo captas?-explico feliz tocándose la sien como de costumbre y le revolvía los cabellos a Roxas contento de ver nuevamente a su viejo amigo ahora en vida real.

-¡Pensé que te habías sacrificado por ayudar a Sora!-exclamo curioso quitándose la mano de Lea de su cabeza sin poder dejar de sonreirle.

-Ni yo mismo lo entiendo pero volví a ser un completo en un tiempo, es grandioso tener un corazón no crees-comento devolviendole la sonrisa.

-No lo se, por que el mio aun no despierta-explico perdiendo en algo la sonrisa por ese hecho.

-Ah bueno supongo que pasara tarde o temprano, por cierto esos 3 se han demorado bastante solamente fueron a comprar comida-añadió Lea mirando por la ventana algo preocupado por sus amigos.

-¿Quiénes fueron a comprar?-pregunto Roxas extrañado a la vez que se abría la puerta principal dejando pasar a Kairi cargando unas bolsas mientras a su lado se encontraban el pato Donald y el perro Goofy también cargando bolsas.

-Lea ya llegamos-anuncio Donald entrando a la habitación pero soltando las bolsas de la sorpresa de ver a otra persona.

-¡Roxas estas aquí!-grito Kairi feliz para soltar las bolsas y correr a abrazarlo con fuerza pensando que se habia escapado de esa chica.

-Si estas aquí, entonces ella también lo estará-añadió Goofy preocupado dejando las bolsas y sacando su escudo.

-¿De quien estas hablando perro?-pregunto Iris molesta terminando de bajar las escaleras y viendo la escena.

-Mas te vale no haberle hecho daño a Yen Sid-gruño Donald enojado sacando su bastón magico.

-Lo que dijeron era verdad es igual a Sora-afirmo Goofy extrañado por ese hecho sin abandonar su posición de ataque.

-Pero mis ojos son diferentes, acaso todo el mundo tiene que decirlo-comento molesta por la rutina.

-No creas que me he olvidado de los ataques que me diste, es hora de la revancha-gruño Kairi molesta invocando su Keyblade sin dejar de abrazar a Roxas.

-¡Adelante, pelea si es lo que quieres!-grito molesta tomando el abanico aunque dudando si podria hacer algo contra una Keyblade.

-Ya basta ustedes 2, vamos a calmarnos todos-comento Roxas intentando calmar el ambiente viendo con miedo como las miradas de Iris y Kairi chocaban con rabia llegando a lanzar chispas.

-Como quieras, después de todo Sora ya llego-menciono Lea mirando por la ventana como la nave gumi aterrizaba y los 3 entraban por la puerta viendo la escena de Donald, Goofy y Kairi apuntando a Iris con sus armas y Roxas intentaba deshacerse del abrazo de Kairi.

-¿Llegamos en mal momento?-pregunto Riku nervioso al sentir la tensión en el ambiente.

-Donald, Goofy bajen sus armas, ella no es nuestro enemigo-les ordeno Mickey intentando calmárlos.

-Vaya dilema-suspiro Lea cansado de ese tipo de situaciones aun sin saber que postura tomar sin poder evitar sentir algo de envidia de como Kairi abrazaba a Roxas.

-Como sea ¿Dónde están las habitaciones? pregunto Iris cansada de esa escena aunque ahora observaba interesada el rostro de Sora que se habia quedado callado en todo ese tiempo notando que observaba molesto a Kairi y a Roxas.

-¿Se van a quedar aquí?-pregunto Riku extrañado de que ella aun no hubiera atacado.

-Asi parece-comento Roxas intentando separarse de Kairi desesperadamente la cual parecia apretarlo cada vez mas.

-Kairi ¿Cuánto tiempo mas vas a seguir pegada a Roxas?-pregunto Sora mirándolos celoso de que estuvieran tan cerca aunque no sabia de quien estaba celoso de que Kairi estuviera abrazando a Roxas o de que este se dejara abrazar por otra persona.

-¡Oh lo siento!-exclamo Kairi avergonzada separándose de Roxas recordando que ella estaba enamorada de Sora explicandose los celos de el.

-Las habitaciones estan en el segundo piso, pero hay habitaciones de a dos personas así que tendrán que ir en parejas-explico Lea señalandole otras escaleras

-Eso es lo de menos-añadió Iris interesada por la reacción de Sora sacando una manzana de la bolsa que habian traido.

-Oye no comas lo que no es tuyo-gruño Kairi desapareciendo su Keyblade para quitarle la manzana.

-No eres mi jefa-gruño molesta mordiendo la manzana desafiandola nuevamente con la mirada.

-No no no, así no se comporta una dama-dijo apareciendo una mujer adulta vestida completamente de rojo con una varita en la mano y alas en la espalda seguida por otras 2 pero de color azul y verde.

-¡Las hadas madrinas!-grito Iris alejandose de ellas con algo de miedo en su mirada.

-¿Ella les tiene miedo?-pregunto Mickey algo divertido de esa reaccion al igual que la mayoria.

-Miren nada mas a este niño-menciono la hada azul viendo las ropas de Roxas.

-Sus ropas están bastante quemadas-añadió la hada verde tras analizar la condicion en que se encontraban el resto de las ropas.

-¡Lo mejor es arreglar su ropa!-exclamo el hada roja haciendo que las ropas de Roxas se restauraran y recuperara su chaqueta blanca.

-Wow gracias-menciono Roxas feliz al ver sus ropas arregladas y como nuevas.

-Ahora la otra niña ¡Quieta!-grito el hada azul viendo como Iris intentaba escapar disimuladamente llegando a detenerse asustada por ese grito.

-Necesitas mejor ropa que esta capucha querida-comento el hada verde cortandole el paso.

-Una dama debe lucir bien para expresarse mejor-le regaño el hada azul examinandole la capucha y poniendo cara de pena.

-¡Que tal un hermoso vestido!-exclamo feliz el hada roja haciendo aparecer un vestido rosado.

-Adelante pruébatelo-dijeron las 3 emocionadas entregándoselo mientras los demas la miraban intrigados por su reacción.

-¡No en esta vida!-grito Iris rompiendo el vestido enojada y sonrojada como un tomate por la vergüenza que sentia.

-Jajajajaja ¡deberías ver tu cara hermana!-grito Sora muerto de la risa hasta sentir un aura asesina y recibiendo un golpe del abanico dejándolo inconsciente y con un enorme chichon.

-¿Alguien mas quiere reírse?-gruño enojada mirándolos a todos con una mirada y un aura asesina que llego a intimidar al mismo Riku.

-¡No para nada!-dijeron todos asustados mientras las 3 hadas escapaban asustadas.

-Creo que se me paso un poco la mano, Roxas llevatelo a alguna habitación-le ordeno Iris un poco mas tranquila viendo un gran chichón en la cabeza de Sora llegando a sentir pena.

-¿Y por que el?, tu lo dejaste inconsciente-comento Kairi aun asustada y temerosa de la respuesta.

-¡Por que yo lo ordeno!-exclamo furiosa amenazándola con el abanico la cual se escondio detrás de Riku.

-Ya voy, intenten no matarse mientras vuelvo-comento Roxas nervioso tomando a Sora en sus brazos y saliendo rumbo a las habitaciones.

-Que les parece si comemos algo-añadió Lea intentando quitar la tensión del ambiente.

Mientras ellos intentaban calmarse Roxas llevaba a Sora en sus brazos rumbo a las habitaciones el cual al sentir un calor cercano solo se acurruco con cariño entre sus brazos, siguio asi hasta darse cuenta que estaba siendo cargado por lo que comenzo a despertar y al darse cuenta de la situación en que estaba no pudo evitar sonrojarse.

-¡Roxas que haces bájame!-grito Sora nervioso intentando bajarse de los brazos de Roxas pero solamente consiguiendo apoyar su cabeza en su pecho sonrojándose mas por sentir comoda esa situación.

-No seas quejoso, ya casi llegamos-gruño Roxas molesto abriendo una puerta al azar mostrando una sencilla habitación con una ventana, una repisa y una mesita con una lampara de noche entremedio de dos camas individuales con una simple sabana, sin notar el sonrojo de Sora lo dejo acostado en la cama y se sentó a su lado.

-Eres muy pesado sabias-comento Roxas descansando un poco los brazos.

-Pero yo no te pedí que me trajeras-añadió sin poder quitarse el sonrojo ni calmar su acelerado corazón.

-Aff si como sea-suspiro Roxas acercándose a Sora y apoyando su frente con la de el.

¡O-oye que haces!-grito nervioso y mas rojo que un tomate al sentir la cercanía de Roxas.

-Como estabas tan rojo pensé que tenias fiebre-explico alejándose de Sora y esta vez poniéndose a acariciar su cabello en la zona del golpe.

-Auch me duele, Iris pega muy fuerte-comento sonrojado sintiendo como las caricias de Roxas lo tranquilizaban.

-Aunque me hubiera gustado que se pusiera el vestido-menciono Roxas sonrojandose al imaginarla en ese vestido sintiendo como Sora ahora lo miraba molesto.

-¿Por que no vas por algo de comer?-gruño algo enojado por lo que dijo.

-Esta bien espérame aquí-dijo Roxas extrañado por esa actitud sintiendo que fue su culpa saliendo de la habitación.

-"Que rayos me pasa, por que me molesto tanto cuando el habla o toca a Iris, o cuando Kairi lo abrazo, es como si quisiera que me hablara o me tocara solamente a mi ¿acaso estoy celoso?, Aunque a mi me gusta Kairi ¿cierto?, estoy seguro que me gustaba hasta que fuimos al examen, pero ahora esta Roxas y quiero que este conmigo nada mas, jamas me senti así con Kairi"-pensó Sora confundido por esos sentimientos que ahora Roxas le despertaba, apovechando la oportunidad de que estaba solo decidio ponerlo en una balanza para decidir que debia hacer ahora.

Mientras en la planta baja después de la discusión todos habían terminado de comer sin necesidad de usar la fuerza.

-Estaba delicioso-agradecio Riku con cortesía.

-Bastante, pero ahora me dio sueño-comento Mickey bostezando cansado de las emociones del dia.

-Entonces ustedes 2 compartirán habitación, Donald con Goofy, y yo con Iris-explico Kairi enumerando.

-Dejaremos a Sora con Roxas-dijo Iris sonriendo de manera algo siniestra.

-¿Por que esa sonrisa?-pregunto Goofy mirandola algo confundido.

-Mis asuntos, iré a dejarles su comida-añadió levantándose y llevando 2 platos de arroz con carne y zanahorias.

-Esa niña me da mala espina-comento Donald mirando como se iba desconfiado.

-Pero esta diferente que antes, creo que sus ojos están más vivos que antes-explico Kairi al notar como los ojos de Iris mostraban un leve brillo.

Mientras ellos se levantaban para ir a sus habitaciones Iris se había encontrado con Roxas y al haberle entregado la comida ambos caminaban a la habitación donde estaba Sora.

-Así que compartirás habitación con el-explico Iris entrando en la habitación.

-¡AHH LO SIENTO NO ME GOLPEES!-grito Sora asustado escondiendo su cabeza con una almohada.

-Tranquilo Sora, hasta nos trajo de comer-le intento calmara Roxas quitándole la almohada.

-Acaso estas diciendo que doy miedo-gruño con una mirada asesina sacando su abanico.

-¡AHH ROXAS PROTEGEME!-grito asustado abrazándose al pecho de Roxas.

-¡O-oye no te pegues tanto!-exclamo Roxas nervioso sin poder apartar a Sora el cual se aferraba con fuerza indispuesto a soltarlo.

-Bueno creo que aquí yo estoy sobrando, hazme un favor Roxas y cuando violes a Sora no hagas tanto ruido por que mi habitación es la de junto-comento Iris con una sonrisa picara mientras salía de la habitación.

-¡Iris eres una pervertida!-grito Roxas sonrojado por esa idea pero nada comparado con el color de Sora.

-Lo mejor será comer-menciono Sora separándose lentamente de Roxas para comenzar a comer, aunque esa idea que ahora le repasaba la cabeza llegando a imaginarse a el y a Roxas haciendolo ocasionando que su rostro se tiñera de un rojo fuerte.

-Supongo que si, tengo hambre-añadió Roxas mas tranquilo mordiendo la carne.

Estuvieron en un silencio algo incomodo hasta dejar los platos limpios excepto por Sora que dejo algunas zanahorias.

-¡Odio las zanahorias!-exclamo Sora mirando con asco los vegetales.

-Pero te las tienes que comer-le regaño Roxas tomándolas con su tenedor y acercándolas a la boca de Sora.

-O-oye yo puedo comer solo-reclamo nervioso intentando evitarlas.

-No te quejes y de ahh-gruño Roxas molesto poniendo el tenedor en los labios de Sora.

-No quierooo-gimoteo nervioso por la cercanía de Roxas.

-Como quieras-suspiro Roxas agarrandolo del brazo atrayendolo hacia el dejando sus rostros muy cerca haciendo que Sora abriera la boca sorprendido y le metiera las zanahorias.

-Mmm-gimió queriendo escupir las zanahorias pero la mirada de reproche de Roxas lo obligo a tragarlas.

-Que buen chico-lo felicito Roxas sonriendo acariciando la cabeza de Sora.

-No soy un perro-gruño sonrojado con un puchero.

-Pero eres tan lindo como uno-añadió mientras se sacaba las zapatillas y se acostaba.

-Eres un pesado-susurro avergonzado levantándose para quitarse sus zapatillas y acostarse en la otra cama.

-Oye Sora que tal si me cuentas que a pasado desde que nos unimos-comento Roxas mirándolo con curiosidad.

-Eso llevara tiempo-añadió Sora mirándolo aun avergonzado.

-Para ti tengo todo el tiempo del mundo-dijo Roxas tranquilo con una sonrisa.

-Esta bien-afirmo sonrojado por lo que Roxas le dijo sintiendo como la balanza de sus sentimientos ahora se inclinaba a su favor.

Mientras con Iris y Kairi

-Entonces Sora y Riku regresaron con nosotros-explico Kairi terminando su historia.

-Ya veo, como princesa del corazón pudiste enviarles una salida en ese mensaje dentro de la botella-afirmo impresionada mientras se acostaba en su cama.

-Eres más agradable de lo que pensé y tú si me escuchas a diferencia de esos 2-dijo Kairi feliz imitándola.

-"Aunque sea una amargada"-comento Vanitas burlón apareciendo sentado en la cama de Iris.

-AHH UN PERVERTIDO-grito Kairi asustada lanzándole su almohada pero solo atravesándolo.

-Se que es un pervertido, pero no te preocupes no puede hacer nada, además su energía se agota rápido-explico Iris devolviéndole su almohada a Kairi.

-"Aunque seria divertido jugar con ella mientras duerme"-le amenazo Vanitas pervertidamenté.

-En tus sueños, pervertido-gruño Kairi sonrojada invocando su Keyblade.

-"Tal vez en los tuyos jeje"-bufo Vanitas maliciosamente.

-Ya basta Van, además deberías ahorrar energía-gruño Iris molesta por su actitud.

-"Y yo que vengo a desearles buenas noches"-reclamo Vanitas molesto y desapareciendo.

-¿Crees que se enojo?-pregunto Kairi algo apenada por su actitud.

-Es un amargado ya se le pasara, buenas noches-la calmo dándose vuelta y apagando la lámpara.

-¿Por que buscas las luces y que son?-pregunto Kairi mientras se daba la vuelta para dormir.

-Lo que son es un secreto y las busco por que si Xehanort llega a poner sus manos sobre una de ellas se hará más fuerte que nunca, es mi culpa que escapara, debí destruirlo cuando tuve la oportunidad-comento Iris algo arrepentida.

-No te preocupes lo solucionaremos, todos juntos-añadió Kairi tranquila para cerrar sus ojos.

-"Creo que lo mejor era hacerme cargo yo sola, pero esto tampoco esta mal"-pensó Iris feliz para dormirse.

Mientras con Sora y Roxas

-Entonces eso fue lo que paso, me alegra que no te hayan convertido en la última oscuridad-suspiro Roxas aliviado y preocupado.

-Lo se, Riku me salvo en ese momento-añadió sonriendo para tranquilizarlo.

-Oye Sora ¿puedo hacerte una pregunta algo personal?-pregunto Roxas algo sonrojado por el tema.

-Si, claro-afirmo sintiéndose algo nervioso.

-¿A ti aun te gusta Kairi?-menciono algo apenado por la pregunta.

-Ehh la verdad creo que… ahora me gusta… otra persona-comento sonrojado mirándolo fijamente.

-¿Es Riku?-pregunto intentando adivinar algo molesto por decirlo.

-¿Por que mencionaste un hombre?-pregunto sobresaltado por esa idea.

-No lo se, es que el siempre esta cuidando de ti-explico Roxas algo avergonzado y celoso.

-No lo es, ¡pero no te lo pienso decir!-exclamo avergonzado tapándose con las sabanas.

-De acuerdo, descansa Sora-dijo tapándose pensando en quien era esa persona y cerrando sus ojos.

"No puedo dejar de pensar en ti desde que Iris te separo de mi, y ahora puedes tener tu vida propia pero quiero que sea junto a mi, por que me gustas Roxas"-pensó sonrojado viendo el rostro de su amado tranquilamente hasta que se quedo dormido.


	7. Chapter 6 tercera luz y el problema

Holaaaaaaa yo otra vez lamento la demora intentare actualizar d dos semanas a partir de ahora, en fin disfruten, se aceptan criticas pero no comentarios crueles ^^

Capitulo 6

La tercera luz y un pequeño problema

-¿Donde estaba?-se preguntaba Sora mientras analizaba el lugar dándose cuenta de que estaba en su lugar favorito de las islas, en esa palmera caída donde se quedaba a ver el atardecer con sus amigos, tras observar mejor se dio cuenta que únicamente Roxas estaba a su lado viendo tranquilamente el cielo.

-Me encanta ver el cielo, pero es mejor contigo Sora-dijo Roxas mientras volteaba a verlo con cariño y entrelazaba su mano con la de el.

-Ehh Roxas, ¿que haces?-le cuestiono algo nervioso por sentir esa cercanía además de que esa mirada lo hacia sentir querido.

-¿No puedo ver a mi novio como yo quiera?-le respondió algo ofendido por esa reacción.

-¡E-EH!-grito confundido, se preguntaba en que momento se convirtió en novio de Roxas, se quedo en blanco cuando sintió como lo agarraba con delicadeza por su cintura y comenzaba a acercar su rostro al suyo, Roxas iba a besarlo, se había dado cuenta de eso y el no sabia como reaccionar, simplemente se dejo llevar hasta sentir como sus labios comenzaban a rozarse con los de el.

-_Despierta…Sora-_

Abrió sus ojos, ahora se encontraba en la habitación de "Torre de los misterios" y frente a el estaba Roxas bastante cerca de su rostro mirándolo enfadado, tras analizar la situación se dio cuenta que había tenido era un sueño, volviendo a la realidad decepcionado se percato de que Roxas estaba encima de el.

-¡KYAA PERVERTIDO!-grito Sora lo mas fuerte que pudo llegando a oírse en casi toda la torre mientras lo empujaba asustado ocasionando que cayera de la cama dándose un gran golpe.

-¡Que pervertido ni que nada, tu no querías despertar llevo 20 minutos hablándote!-le regaño molesto por el hecho de que lo culpara ahora cuestionándose que es lo que había pensado.

-Mas te vale-le amenazo mientras comenzaba a desilusionarse por el hecho de que Roxas lo había besado nada mas en su sueño, decidiendo levantarse con la esperanza de que no terminara solo como un sueño ayudo a Roxas a levantarse del suelo viendo como le señalaba su desayuno de unas simples tostadas con un vaso de leche.

-Y dime ¿Qué estabas soñando conmigo?-le susurro en su oreja con un tono provocativo haciendo que Sora se pusiera nervioso y se sonrojara.

-Y-yo no he soñado contigo-tartamudeo mientras bebía un poco de leche deseando que le creyera aunque si el mismo se hubiera escuchado no se creía.

-No mientas, mientras te intentaba levantar gemías mi nombre, ¿acaso estabas teniendo un sueño especial conmigo?-le recalco mientras lo abrazaba por la espalda divirtiéndose de como Sora comenzaba a sudar de los nervios intentando distraerse con su desayuno disfrutando del calor que Roxas le transmitía.

-¿Qué demonios están haciendo?-pregunto una voz sacando a los dos de ese trance observando asustados como una inquieta Iris los miraba con vergüenza.

-N-no es lo que parece-se intento excusar Roxas mientras que Sora sentía que estaba listo para morirse de la vergüenza en este momento.

-Vine a recordarles que Yen Sid nos llamo a su despacho, lamento haber interrumpido su momento-se excuso Iris con un leve sonrojo en su rostro y se retiraba mientras pensaba "estos dos lo hicieron en verdad" ocasionando que su nariz sangrara levemente al imaginárselo.

-Me quiero morir-gimoteaba Sora terminando su desayuno sintiéndose mas avergonzado que en toda su vida.

-Pues yo no me arrepiento, después de todo no hicimos nada malo, además me resulta agradable abrazarte-le intento calmar Roxas mientras salían juntos de la habitación.

-Gracias-susurro mientras sentía que en cualquier momento no aguantaría más y se le confesaría pidiéndole que lo besara ocasionando que su rostro estallara en rojo.

Una vez reunidos, todos estaban de pie en la sala de Yen Sid el cual los veía algo preocupado

-Cuatro de las "princesas del corazón" han sido atacadas y secuestradas-explico Yen Sid con pesar.

-Xehanort se ha puesto en marcha-dijo Mickey preocupado por que hiciera lo mismo que una vez intento Maléfica.

-Intentara formar la cerradura que conduce a Kingdom hearts-comento Riku enfadado de que por el tema de las luces ellos descuidaran su misión de protegerlas.

-Aurora, Yasmín, Cenicienta y Blancanieves han desaparecido-enumero Yen Sid lamentando lo que les pasaría.

-Solamente quedan tres, Bella, Alicia y Kairi-comento Sora angustiado sabiendo que su amiga ahora corría un peligro mortal.

-Para poder abrir el verdadero Kingdom Hearts se necesita la X-blade-añadió Roxas inquieto por toda esa información.

-"Pero para poder formarla se necesita luz y oscuridad, lo mas probable es que use las energías positivas de las princesas y las negativas de sus XIII seguidores"-añadió Vanitas sabiendo que intentaría otra vez lo que ocurrió en el pasado.

-¡Pero le hace falta una oscuridad a el, ya que no logro atraparme!-exclamo Sora algo aliviado.

-Y también necesita un neutralizador-añadió Iris pensativa por ese hecho desconocido para muchos.

-¿A que te refieres con neutralizador?-pregunto Yen Sid intrigado por ese tema

-"La ultima vez no logre formar la X-blade por 2 motivos, el primero fue por que Ventus se resistió a mi, la otra fue por que si hay luz y oscuridad algo debe ponerlas en balance"-explico Vanitas recordando su antigua experiencia algo adolorido por lo que le había ocurrido.

-En ese caso a Xehanort le hacen falta 5 cosas-suspiro Lea enumerando deseando no encontrarse con cierta persona que pertenecía a la nueva organización.

-Debemos irnos ya Roxas, ¡tenemos que encontrar las luces antes de que algo malo pase!-exclamo Iris preocupada por que Xehanort llegara a encontrar una, abriendo un portal de luz.

-¡Espera Iris!-grito Roxas siendo empujado al portal mientras ella entraba y lo cerraba.

-¿Por que serán tan importantes esas luces?-pregunto Donald confundido.

-Iris me dijo que si Xehanort obtenía una de las luces se haría más peligroso-explico Kairi angustiada.

-El mundo al que fueron es "El país de las maravillas" mientras buscan la luz podrían cuidar de Alicia-comento Yen Sid mas tranquilo.

-¡En ese caso iremos a ayudarlos!-exclamo Sora decidido.

-Tienes permiso, sin embargo Riku, Mickey, Donald y Goofy quiero que vayan a proteger a Bella antes de que Xehanort ataque-ordeno Yen Sid tranquilo.

-¿Y que haremos nosotros?-pregunto Lea sintiéndose excluido.

-Tú junto con Kairi y Sora irán a proteger a Alicia y a ayudar a Iris con las luces-explico Yen Sid para abrir un portal rumbo a "El país de las maravillas".

-De acuerdo-afirmo Kairi feliz de que finalmente podría luchar al lado de su amado Sora mientras los tres entraban en el portal.

-¡Nosotros tomaremos la nave gumi!-exclamo Mickey saliendo apresurado seguido de sus amigos.

-"Me pregunto si el neutralizador es un objeto o una persona"-pensó Yen Sid intrigado viendo por su ventana como la nave gumi se alejaba.

Mientras tanto Sora, Lea y Kairi ya habían llegado a "El país de las maravillas"

-Muy bien, lo primero es buscar a Roxas y a Iris-menciono Kairi al ver el mundo tan revuelto.

-También a Alicia-añadió Sora observando el mundo y recordando los problemas que tuvo por culpa de cierta reina.

-No es necesario, ahí están 2 de 3-comento Lea señalando a lo lejos a Roxas junto a Alicia corriendo hacia ellos seguidos por un montón de soldados naipes rojos y negros.

-¡CORRAN!-les grito Roxas apresurado pasando a su lado y jalando a Sora para que no se quedara atrás.

-¿Que cosa hicieron y donde esta Iris?-pregunto Kairi asustada comenzando a correr.

-Les contamos después, rápido escondámonos-comento Alicia cansada por la carrera.

-¡Tengo una mejor idea!-gruño Lea molesto invocando su keyblade y lanzando el hechizo "stop" paralizándolos a todos.

-¡Bien hecho Lea!-exclamo Roxas felicitándolo llegando a poner celoso a Sora.

-De nada, por cierto ¿donde esta Iris?-pregunto Lea buscándola con la mirada.

-Estoy aquí idiota-se escucho la voz de Iris pero muy bajita.

-¿Donde estas?-pregunto Kairi notando que la voz venia cerca de Roxas.

-Esta en el cabello de Roxas-explico Alicia señalando una pequeña figura que sobresalía entre los cabellos rubios de el.

-Hermana ¿que te paso?-pregunto Sora algo divertido por la voz y la apariencia de Iris.

-Bueno lo que paso fue…-comenzó a narrar Roxas algo apenado.

Flashback

El portal de luz aparecía dejando pasar a Roxas y a Iris a una habitación muy extraña con varios muebles, una puerta con picaporte muy pequeña, una silla y una mesita con 2 frascos uno rojo y uno azul.

-No deberías ser tan bruta sabes, debimos esperar a los demás-reclamo Roxas algo molesto.

-"¿Estas molesto por que te separamos de Sora?"-le cuestiono Vanitas apareciendo junto a Iris sonriendo victorioso al ver como Roxas se avergonzaba.

-Nuestra misión es encontrar las luces Roxas, además aquí esta una de las "princesas del corazón", Alicia si no mal recuerdo-explico observando el lugar curiosa.

-¡Si ya lo se!-grito Roxas enojado.

-Ahh oigan déjenme dormir-reclamo el picaporte bostezando.

-¿Un picaporte que habla? ¡Increíble!-exclamo Iris impresionada y extrañada.

-No hables tan fuerte por favor, haz el favor de hablar bajito, además eres demasiado grande y das miedo-reclamo el picaporte intentando volver a dormir.

-Genial ¿ahora como le hablo?-suspiro Iris enojada.

-Por que no bebes el frasco azul, te hace ser mas pequeño-explico Roxas pasándole el frasco a Iris recordando con nostalgia los problemas que ese mundo le había causado.

-¿Por que no lo bebes tú?, además ¿como crecería de nuevo?-gruño Iris frustrada de no poder confiar del todo en el.

-Eso se resuelve con el frasco rojo-explico una niña con cabello rubio claro de ojos azules con un vestido azul y un delantal blanco, se veía menor de 14 años aunque un aura de luz se sentía a su alrededor ocasionando que Vanitas desapareciera.

-Tú debes ser Alicia-comento Roxas saludándola.

-Si soy yo mucho gusto-dijo haciendo una reverencia.

-Eres bastante educada, ¿dime no haz visto una luz pasar por aquí?-pregunto Iris intrigada.

-No, pero lo mas seguro es que el picaporte lo sepa, debes tomar del frasco azul para poder hablarle-explico Alicia tranquila señalándole el frasco.

-Aff no tengo de otra, Roxas tu me tienes que dar el frasco rojo cuando termine de preguntarle-suspiro derrotada tomando el liquido haciendo que su cuerpo se empequeñeciera al tamaño de un ratón.

-Iris ¿estas bien?-pregunto Roxas lastimando los oídos de Iris por la diferencia de tamaño.

-Creo que no deberías hablarle en tu tamaño normal-comento Alicia preocupada viendo como Iris se tapaba los oídos adolorida.

-Lo siento, pero date prisa-susurro Roxas bajito viendo como Iris iba a hablarle al picaporte.

-Disculpe señor picaporte pero ¿no ha visto una luz por aquí?-pregunto Iris intentando ser amable

-Mmm si, creo que la reina de corazones encontró una de color azul el otro día, pero se le perdió en alguna parte de los jardines-explico tranquilamente mientras se volvía a dormir.

-Gracias, ¡Roxas dame el frasco rojo!-grito Iris lo mas fuerte que podía.

De pronto las puertas se abrieron dejando pasar a soldados naipes rojos y negros

-¡Intrusos!, ¡no pueden estar aquí sin permiso, están arrestados!-grito uno molesto y apuntándoles con la lanza.

-¡Roxas el frasco, rápido!-exclamo Alicia asustada entregándole el frasco rojo pero un soldado naipe ataco y Roxas tuvo que empujar a Alicia ocasionando que el frasco volara y terminara en las manos de uno de los naipes soldado.

-Oh no, ¡son demasiados tendremos que irnos!-exclamo Roxas preocupado tomando a Iris y poniéndola sobre su cabeza.

-¡Corran!-grito Alicia asustada comenzando a correr al lado de Roxas.

Fin FLASHBACK

-Y eso paso-termino de explicar Roxas algo preocupado.

-Mmm entonces tenemos que encontrar al soldado que tiene el frasco-comento Kairi algo tranquila al ver que ningún Sincorazón poseía la luz.

-Pero también tenemos que encontrar la luz antes que la reina de corazones-añadió Iris intentando hacerse oír por su tamaño.

-¡Tu ya no puedes mandarnos niña!-exclamo Lea divertido recibiendo una cachetada de Roxas.

-Lo siento Lea, no se por que lo hice-intento excusarse Roxas mirándolo arrepentido.

-Auch, me dolió-reclamo enojado tocándose la mejilla

-Jaja lo siento amigo, pero si envió mi energía a través de los cabellos de Roxas puedo controlarlo-explico Iris divertida tirando un mechón de Roxas haciéndolo levantar la mano.

-No es divertido-reclamo Roxas enojado por sentirse nuevamente como un títere.

-Para mi lo es-comento Iris riendo por tenerlo bajo su control.

-Para mi también amigo-afirmo Lea riendo de la situación superando su enojo.

-Lo mejor será que nos separemos-añadió Alicia intentando no reír por respeto a su nuevo amigo.

-Muy bien, yo iré con Roxas e Iris a buscar la luz y ustedes buscan el frasco y protegen a Alicia-explico Sora enojado con su hermana por usar de esa manera a Roxas.

-Muy bien-afirmo Lea poniéndose a examinar a los miles de naipes soldados que había.

-Esto llevara tiempo-suspiro Kairi haciendo lo mismo que Lea.

-¡Muy bien vamos!-exclamo Roxas aun molesto dirigiéndose a los jardines seguido de Sora.

(Con el grupo de la pequeña Iris)

-Guau, ¡esto es enorme!-exclamo Sora asombrado con solo ver el enorme jardín con forma de laberinto.

-Esto será muy difícil-suspiro Roxas sacando sus Keyblade.

-Pongámonos en marcha-dijo Iris haciendo que Roxas se pusiera a caminar junto a Sora mientras este ponía una cara de molestia sintiéndose como un animal.

Pasaron unos 5 minutos y estaban muy aburridos sin señal de la luz

-"Aff que aburridos, me pregunto si estos en verdad están enamorados, creo que me divertiré un poco"-pensó Iris divertida jalando un cabello de Roxas haciendo que tomara la mano de Sora.

-Roxas ¿que haces?-pregunto nervioso y sonrojado al sentir la mano de Roxas junto a el recordando su sueño.

-N-no es mi culpa, Iris me obliga-se excuso sonrojado por sentir el tacto con Sora bastante agradable.

-Es que son tan aburridos que quería ver algo lindo-comento de manera picara.

-¡No te rías a nuestras costillas enana!-grito Sora enojado y sonrojado.

-Nunca me digas enana-gruño enojada haciendo que Roxas pusiera sus manos en la cintura de Sora y sus rostros se acercaran.

-¿Iris que estas haciendo?-pregunto Roxas nervioso y sonrojado por la situación que estaba.

-Si Sora no se disculpa, hare que ustedes 2 se besen, además tengo que comprobar si ustedes en verdad se gustan-explico Iris pícaramente jalando un cabello de Roxas haciendo que se acercara cada vez más a la cara de Sora el cual estaba en estado de shock, sin saber si agradecerle a su hermana por la oportunidad o aplastarla en este momento pero respondió poniendo sus brazos por el cuello de Roxas intentando débilmente acercarlo dispuesto a cumplir su sueño de la mañana.

-"Dios mío, yo no lo controlo ¿en verdad se van a besar?"-pensó Iris mirando la escena extrañada y sonrojada lamentando que Vanitas no pudiera salir a reírse.

Los labios de ellos dos estaban a centímetros mientras ninguno podía quitar su mirada del otro, Sora muy sonrojado inconscientemente se lamio los labios y abría un poco su boca dispuesto a besarlo.

-"Iris no me controla, pero Sora se ve tan adorable que quisiera besarlo"-pensó Roxas acercándose más apunto de rozar sus labios cuando una señal de la keyblade hizo que Iris dejara de ver el espectáculo.

-Roxas la luz esta cerca-alerto Iris jalando sus cabellos haciendo que volteara su cara en otra dirección y Sora terminara besándole la mejilla haciendo que un escalofrió agradable los recorriera a ambos.

-¿Donde esta la luz?-pregunto Roxas aun sonrojado por el beso de Sora.

-Ahí esta-señalo Sora rojo como un tomate por lo que acababa de hacer y frustrado por no haberlo cumplido totalmente señalando una luz de color azul volando rápidamente por el laberinto.

-¡Que esperan vayan tras ella!-grito Iris apresurada mientras Sora y Roxas corrían tras la luz.

(Con el grupo de Kairi)

-¡Lo encontré!-grito Alicia feliz quitándole a un naipe soldado el frasco rojo.

-Bien, entonces vamos con los demás-suspiro Kairi más tranquila.

-Me temo que no les permitiré hacer eso-dijo un hombre que salía de un portal oscuro llevaba la capucha de la organización XIII cabello largo en una coleta de color blanco y negro, llevaba un parche en uno de sus ojos y el otro era de color ámbar además de su rostro con múltiples cicatrices.

-Vaya pero si es el numero II Xigbar, ¿como has estado?-saludo Lea con aire tranquilo mientras sacaba su Keyblade al igual que Kairi.

-Bastante ocupado, aunque me haz ahorrado trabajo Axel, ahora me llevare dos princesas del corazón en lugar de una-se burlo sacando sus pistolas de flechas laser apuntándoles con una sonrisa de confianza.

-Si claro y tú hasta crees-gruño Kairi en posición de ataque dudando si podría contra alguien tan fuerte.

-¡Alicia escóndete, nosotros nos encargaremos!-exclamo Lea poniéndose frente a ella evitando que Xigbar le apuntara.

-Buscare a Sora, buena suerte-le deseo Alicia corriendo hacia el jardín con el frasco preocupada de que nuevamente la querían atrapar.

-Muy bien, les enseñare que conmigo no se juega-gruño enojado Xigbar apuntándoles con sus pistolas.

(Con el grupo de Iris)

-¡Demonios que luz tan escurridiza!-exclamo Sora cansado de perseguirla por el inmenso laberinto.

-Parece que esta buscando algo o se aleja apropósito-comento Roxas igual de agotado por la carrera.

-Como sea, dense prisa usen la Keyblade cuando estén mas cerca de ella-les regaño Iris frustrada de no poder ayudar mucho en atraparla.

-¿Es idea mía o volvimos al principio de este lugar?-pregunto Sora viendo molesto la entrada del laberinto.

-Y la luz se dirigió hacia donde estaba Alicia y los demás-añadió Roxas igual de molesto.

-¿Oigan la que viene ahí no es Alicia?-pregunto Iris al ver a Alicia acercándose apresurada seguida por la luz.

-Sora tenemos problemas-dijo Alicia cansada mientras la luz se movía sobre su cabeza.

-¿Que ocurre Alicia?-pregunto Sora preocupado por la mirada de Alicia.

-Un hombre llamado Xigbar apareció queriendo llevarme, ¡ahora esta peleando con tus amigos!-exclamo preocupada mientras le entregaba el frasco rojo a Roxas.

-Al menos encontraron el frasco y tú estas bien-comento Roxas intentando aliviar el ambiente bajando a Iris de su cabeza y entregándole el frasco, ella lo bebió y creció a su tamaño normal.

-Parece que la luz se acerca a las princesas del corazón, ¡Roxas hazlo ahora!-grito Iris extrañada por ese descubrimiento abriendo el portal.

-¡Bien!-afirmo apuntando con su Keyblade que arrojo una luz y al chocar con la otra esta se quedo quieta y entro al portal.

-Con esta ya son 3, vamos a ayudar a Lea y a Kairi-comento Iris poniéndose en camino pero siendo detenida por Sora.

-Ya no tienes un arma, así que quédate aquí con Alicia-interrumpió Sora invocando su Keyblade poniéndose a correr junto a Roxas.

-Aff que rabia-gruño Iris frustrada por no hacer nada y sentirse excluida de la acción.

-Lo mejor será que nos alejemos-susurro Alicia algo impotente mientras intentaba calmarla.

-No creo que puedas hacer eso-bufo un hombre saliendo de un portal oscuro un poco más alto que Iris, llevaba la capucha de la organización, el cabello plateado y los ojos de color ámbar además de su piel morena, se podía sentir una cantidad impresionante de oscuridad emanando de su cuerpo.

-¿Y tu quien eres?-gruño Iris con un mal presentimiento poniéndose delante de Alicia.

-Yo soy Xehanort de otro tiempo, soy su parte joven-saludo riéndose malvadamente al ver como intentaba proteger a Alicia.

-Guau ese anciano necesita hasta controlar las líneas del tiempo para pelear-se burlo Iris sacando su abanico no muy confiada de que ayudara.

-Por favor, ¿crees que me detendrás con un simple abanico?-bufo el joven Xehanort burlándose de su arma invocando su Keyblade "imnomita".

-Alicia vete de aquí rápido, ¡ve con Roxas y los demás!-le grito Iris empujándola lejos del jardín.

-De acuerdo-afirmo Alicia preocupada por lo que le pasaría a ella comenzando a correr.

-¡No escaparas!-grito enojado joven Xehanort lanzándose a atacar con su Keyblade pero siendo bloqueado por el abanico de Iris.

-Tu pelea es conmigo idiota-bufo Iris furiosa poniéndose en posición de pelea y asombrada de que el abanico bloqueara el ataque.

-Muy bien, te destruiré en venganza de lo que le hiciste al Xehanort mayor-gruño mirándola enojado por esa vergüenza que le hizo pasar a su otro yo.

Con Alicia

-Espero que ella este bien-dijo Alicia deteniéndose preocupada por Iris.

-Deberías preocuparte por ti niña-le susurro un hombre encapuchado saliendo de un portal oscuro frente a ella dándole un golpe en el cuello dejándola inconsciente.

(En la batalla de Kairi y Lea contra Xigbar)

Los dos bloqueaban y desviaban las flechas de Xigbar intentando atacarlo con dificultad ya que el controlaba el espacio y atacaba desde lejos sin dejar de moverse desafiando la gravedad sin ningún problema en atacar desde los puntos ciegos de ambos.

.

-Vamos ¿es todo lo que pueden hacer?-pregunto riéndose mientras recargaba sus pistolas viendo con malicia que no eran un enemigo para el.

-¿Que hacemos Lea? es muy rápido-dijo Kairi angustiada al recibir ataques y no poder acertar ninguno.

-Nosotros somos 2 y el solamente 1, si consigo hacer que me ataque a mi tu aprovecharas y lo atacaras, lo captas-explico Lea al ver como ya había recargado y se disponía a atacar.

Xigbar se puso al ataque pero Lea desvió las flechas con su hechizo "reflect" y comenzó a correr hacia el atrayendo su atención mientras Kairi se acercaba a el por la espalda, enfadado hizo que sus pistolas dispararan todas sus flechas contra el rodeadas de oscuridad lastimándolo pero dejándolo sin municiones, Kairi aprovecho para atacarlo mientras estaba distraído y lo lastimo con su Keyblade arrojando lejos sus pistolas.

-Vaya eres mejor de lo que pensé niña, ¡pero no tanto!-grito Xigbar enfadado invocando sus pistolas y apuntándole en la cabeza.

-¡Piro!-grito Sora atacando a Xigbar con el hechizo de fuego lastimándolo.

-¡Thunder!-grito Roxas lanzando relámpagos con sus Keyblade lastimándolo aun más y dejando parte de su cuerpo paralizado.

-"Agg malditos mocosos tenían que llegar ahora"-pensó Xigbar enojado alejándose al verse en desventaja de ser 4 contra 1, además de que ellos ya sabían de su habilidad.

-Xigbar, ¡así que tú estas con la nueva organización XIII!-exclamo Roxas mirándolo enfadado mientras curaba a Lea con sus Keyblade.

-Pero si es el traidor de Roxas y el entrometido de Sora, no me sorprende que aparezcan juntos, pero si ustedes no están con Alicia me pregunto quien lo estará-menciono divertido embozando una sonrisa siniestra abriendo un portal oscuro para escapar.

-¿De que estas hablando?-pregunto Sora corriendo a atacarlo pero deteniéndose al ver como este disparaba sus flechas contra el.

-Realmente creías que solamente uno vendría a secuestrar a Alicia-dijo riéndose mientras entraba en el portal escapando.

-Oh no deben estar con Iris y Alicia-comento Kairi preocupada.

-De que te preocupas ella es fuerte, lo captas-añadió Lea tranquilo sabiendo que si esa chica los había derrotado no tendría problema con ellos.

-Si, pero ella perdió su arma al protegerme-replico Sora preocupado por su hermana corriendo hacia los jardines seguido de los demás.

(En la batalla de Iris contra Joven Xehanort)

Iris esquivaba y bloqueaba con dificultad los golpes de la Keyblade mientras intentaba golpearlo con el abanico sin éxito ya que el lo esquivaba con suma facilidad burlándose de ella hasta que reacciono dándole una patada en el estomago alejándola.

-"Maldición ¿que se supone que puede hacer este abanico?"-pensó Iris preocupada cubriéndose el estomago adolorida intentando recuperar el aire.

-Eres una estúpida, en realidad crees poder derrotarme con esa cosa-se burlo lanzando un rayo contra Iris pero ella reacciono agitando el abanico ocasionando que el rayo desapareciera al instante dejándolos sorprendidos.

-Así que este es tu poder, entonces prueba esto Xehanort ¡Blizzard!-grito Iris agitando el abanico ocasionando que el hechizo se tornara más fuerte y congelara la parte inferior del cuerpo del joven Xehanort.

-Maldita niña, ¡esta la pagaras!-grito enojado liberándose del hielo y lanzándose a atacar pero siendo bloqueado por el abanico el cual ahora estaba cubierto de hielo.

-¡Thunder!-grito Iris haciendo que el hielo del abanico se convirtiera en electricidad y paralizara al joven Xehanort lastimándolo, aprovechando la oportunidad le dio una patada en el estomago como venganza alejándolo de ella.

-"Es mas fuerte de lo que pensé, tendré que usar toda mi fuerza"-pensó angustiado el joven Xehanort dispuesto a usar su técnica mas potente para destruirla con ese mundo si era necesario.

-¡Hermana!-grito Sora llegando a su lado seguido por los demás aliviándose al ver que no tenía graves daños.

-¿Estás bien?-pregunto Kairi igual de preocupada poniéndose a su lado mientras apuntaba al joven Xehanort con su Keyblade.

-Tranquilos, ninguna versión de ese anciano me derrotaría-dijo Iris calmándolos mientras ahora sabia que no podría perder.

-Estas atrapado amigo, somos 5 contra 1-comento Lea victorioso apuntándolo con su Keyblade.

-Aunque parece que Iris ya estaba ganando, tal parece que no eres tan peligroso como creíamos-añadió Roxas burlándose de el.

-No importa, nuestra misión ya esta completa-dijo saliendo de un portal oscuro un hombre de cabello azul, ojos ámbar y en su rostro llevaba una cicatriz con forma de X, bajo uno de sus brazos llevaba el cuerpo inconsciente de Alicia.

-¡Alicia!-grito Sora enojado corriendo a atacarlo pero siendo bloqueado por una barrera del Joven Xehanort.

-¡No interrumpas niño!-grito molesto el Joven Xehanort manteniendo la barrera

-Isa-menciono con tristeza Lea al ver que su antiguo amigo solamente es una marioneta.

-¡No te escaparas!-grito Roxas enojado atacando la barrera con sus Keyblade pero siendo bloqueado por completo.

-¡Nos veremos tontos!-exclamo joven Xehanort riendo malvadamente entrando en el portal oscuro seguido de Isa desapareciendo.

-Demonios escaparon con Alicia-gruño Sora molesto por no poder haber hecho algo para detenerlo.

-Ya basta, no vale la pena enojarse por algo que paso-dijo Roxas intentando calmarlo aunque el también sentía como la rabia se amontonaba en su ser.

-Me preocupa que si ellos llegaron en busca de Alicia, lo habrán hecho con Bella-menciono Lea preocupado por sus otros amigos y de que algún miembro de la antigua organización estuviera atacándolos ahora.

-No te preocupes, además Riku y Mickey están protegiéndola, por ahora necesito concentrarme en las 4 luces restantes-macullo Iris molesta por sentir como el tiempo se acababa.

-En ese caso deja que nosotros te ayudemos, ¡así encontraremos las luces mas rápido!-exclamo Kairi algo mas tranquila sabiendo que sin ella Xehanort no podría completar su plan.

-De eso nada, esta es mi lucha no la de ustedes-replico Iris abriendo un portal de luz dispuesta a irse, involucrarlos sabia que le traería problemas.

-Pero necesitas la Keyblade para atraparlas-comento Roxas mirándola molesto indispuesto a acompañarla mas hasta que recordó entristecido el hecho de que ella tenia su vida en sus manos.

-"Además de eso, las luces se acercan a las princesas del corazón, es mejor tener a Kairi cerca no crees"-añadió Vanitas apareciendo junto a ella pero con un tono mas transparente que antes.

-Idiota, no debes aparecerte así, agotaras tu energía-le regaño Iris preocupada por su apariencia.

-Hermana nosotros te seguiremos lo quieras o no-gruño Sora con un puchero.

-Parece que no tienes opción niña, la mayoría a hablado-dijo Lea con una sonrisa victoriosa sabiendo que ni ella tendría objeción ante eso.

-Aff ustedes son imposibles de comprender, muy bien pero démonos prisa-suspiro Iris con aire derrotado.

-Al fin, ¡eres muy testaruda!-exclamo Kairi feliz entrando en el portal seguida de Lea.

-"La única razón por la que Sora quería venir es para estar cerca de Roxas"-menciono Vanitas mirándolos pervertidamenté mientras desaparecía.

-Aunque no puedo creer que casi se besaran, ¿o acaso están molestos por que no lo lograron?-añadió Iris mirándolos pícaramente haciendo que sus rostros se tiñeran de color rojo.

-¡YA CALLATE!-gritaron ambos avergonzados por lo que sucedió en el jardín mientras entraban en el portal ninguno sin poder quitarse ese recuerdo de la cabeza aunque ninguno lo quería eliminar.

-¡Esto se pondrá divertido!-exclamo Iris feliz entrando en el portal mientras que sus entre sus ojos vacíos de color verde ahora se podía observar un leve brillo de esperanza.


	8. Chapter 7 tierras del reino 4ª luz

Holaaa yo otra vez, la verdad es que me habia olvidado de actualizar asi que perdon, aunque no se si a las personas les gusta el fic, en fin cuando comienzo algo lo termino saludos

Capitulo 7

La cuarta luz y problemas en "Tierras del Reino"

Un portal de luz se abría en medio de la fauna salvaje dejando pasar a Iris, Lea y Kairi.

-De modo que esto es "Tierras del Reino" parece un lugar salvaje-comento Lea viendo la fauna y a los diversos animales carnívoros.

-¿Oigan donde están Roxas y Sora?-pregunto Kairi preocupada al no verlos en ninguna parte.

-Aquí abajo-dijo Sora haciendo que todos miraran a dos leones cachorro uno con el collar de corona de Sora con su peinado castaño aunque su piel era de color oscuro con el pecho blanco y otro con la X de Roxas el cual conservaba su peinado rubio pero este era con la piel de un rubio mas claro y su pecho era igual de blanco.

-¡Ahh que tiernos se ven!-exclamo Iris feliz tomando a Roxas en brazos asombrada de la forma que había adoptado.

-¡KYAA que lindos!-grito Kairi emocionada tomando a Sora en brazos deseando tener un peluche igual a como se veía en este momento.

-¿Sabes que no soy un peluche, verdad?-pregunto Roxas mirando a Iris un tanto molesto y avergonzado.

-¿Por qué habrán adoptado esa forma?-pregunto Lea confundido mientras veía la cola de Roxas intentando no tener una hemorragia nasal al tener un mal pensamiento.

-Mis ropas cambian de acuerdo al mundo en el que estoy, parece que las hadas madrinas hicieron lo mismo con Roxas-explico Sora intentando desesperadamente separarse de Kairi algo que antes nunca se hubiera rechazado.

-"Que extraño, el nunca me hubiera rechazado en esta situación antes"-pensaba Kairi algo extrañada por esa actitud mientras lo bajaba convenciéndose a si misma que solamente eran nervios de Sora.

-¿Iris podrías bajarme?-pregunto Roxas un tanto molesto de que Iris lo cargara con si fuera un bebé.

-Mmm no, ¡así te vez mas adorable!-exclamo feliz abrazándolo provocando un sonrojo en Roxas al sentir como este chocaba contra los pecho de Iris sabiendo que si ella llegaba a enterarse de eso estaría muerto.

-¡OYE BAJALO!-grito Sora celoso lanzándose contra Iris y arrojándola al suelo logrando que soltara a Roxas.

-Okey, no tienes que ponerte celoso Sora, no te lo quitare-susurro pícaramente mientras se levantaba dejando a Sora sonrojado.

-Gracias Sora, ¿estas bien?-pregunto Roxas viendo la cara de león de Sora sonrojada.

-S-si no te preocupes-dijo nervioso por la cercanía de Roxas y lo lindo que se veía de león.

-Oigan parece que llamamos la atención de los animales-menciono Lea preocupado al observar como leones y leonas se acercaban a ellos mostrando sus colmillos y garras.

-Genial, ¡acabemos rápido para encontrar la luz!-exclamo Iris tranquila sacando su abanico.

-Ehh ¿estas segura de que podremos con todos? Además ¿no seria maltrato animal?-pregunto Kairi asustada invocando su Keyblade.

-¿Como se supone que use mi keyblade así?-pregunto Roxas confundido invocando una de sus Keyblade pero sin poder usarlas por sus patas.

-Es fácil ponla en tus dientes-explico Sora invocando su Keyblade en los dientes mientras los demás comenzaban a cuestionarse si esa forma en verdad llegaba a ser util.

De pronto una leona se lanzo contra Iris pero esta la rechazo con un golpe de abanico enviándola lejos ocasionando la furia de los otros.

-No tengo tiempo para jugar, además ellos atacaron primero, esto es defensa ¡Blizzard!-grito Iris molesta agitando el abanico que envio una inmensa ola de hielo congelando a las leonas provocando la furia de su rey que soltó un rugido.

-¡GROAR, quien se atreve a atacar a mi gente!-rugió furioso un león de color amarillo naranja y una enorme melena color rojizo preparándose a atacar.

-¡Simba!-grito Sora feliz saludando a su amigo.

-Eh Sora, cuanto tiempo sin vernos-saludo Simba feliz de ver a su antiguo amigo llegando a tranquilizarse.

-¿Lo conoces Sora?-pregunto Iris mirando al león desconfiada.

-Claro, el es un amigo, así que no lo ataques, por favor hermana-respondió Sora mirándola con confianza.

-De modo que ella es tu hermana, pues si se parece a tu forma humana, lamento que mis sirvientes los atacaran-se disculpo Simba con pena aunque mas que atacarlos todos fueron derrotados.

-No hay problema, pero que no se repita, ¿lo captas?-dijo Lea tranquilo y extrañado de hablar con un león y mas de que este le respondiera.

-Bueno de modo que tu eres Simba, mi nombre es Kairi mucho gusto-dijo Kairi presentándose más tranquila.

-El mío es Iris, el cachorro rubio es Roxas y el pelirrojo se llama Lea-explico Iris intentando acortar las presentaciones mientras descongelaba a las leonas.

-Bien y díganme ¿que los trae a mis tierras?-pregunto Simba mas calmado de ver a sus sirvientes descongelados.

-¿De casualidad no haz visto una luz de un color extraño por aquí?-pregunto Roxas mas acostumbrado a ser un león disfrutando y extrañado de tener una cola que se moviera.

-Mmm de hecho hace unos días vi caer una luz, cerca de la zona de las yenas-menciono Simba tras recordar los sucesos anteriores y les señalaba la zona.

-Muchas gracias, ¡vamos!-exclamo Iris mientras corría en la dirección que Simba les había indicado

-¡Hermana espéranos!-grito Sora corriendo tras Iris preocupado de que ahora ella se metiera en problemas.

-Aff esa chica nunca espera, es igual de impaciente que su hermano-suspiro Lea fastidiado mientras los demás seguían a Sora.

-Demonios, no alcancé a decirles que hemos tenido problemas en esa zona-menciono Simba preocupado viéndolos alejarse.

En la zona de las yenas salvajes los animales estaban desesperados y hambrientos buscando una presa.

-"¿Por qué te alejaste de ellos así?"-pregunto Vanitas en su mente confundido por la reacción de Iris.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento desde que llegamos, y seguramente viene desde aquí, además si me alejo de Kairi tú podrás acumular un poco mas de energía-explico Iris al ver todas las yenas hambrientas mirándola.

-Iris, no puedes esperarnos nunca-reclamo Roxas cansado por la carrera sin acostumbrarse a estar en 4 patas.

-Tenemos mas problemas ahora con estas yenas-menciono Lea invocando su keyblade.

-De hecho, tienen más problemas de los que imaginan-menciono un león de pelaje marrón y melena de color negro como el carbón con ojos amarillos.

-¡Scar! ¿Pero como es posible?-pregunto Sora incrédulo al ver al antiguo rival y tío de Simba.

-Vaya, pero si es el cachorro Sora, aunque ahora parece que tiene unos amigos humanos-se burlo Scar fríamente viéndolos a cada uno con gula mientras pasaba su lengua por sus labios.

-Entonces el mal presentimiento que tenía eras tú-menciono Iris molesta viendo como las yenas se acercaban llegando a rodearlos.

-Es hora de la venganza ¡ataquen!-ordeno Scar furioso haciendo que las yenas se lanzaran al ataque separándolos en dos grupos: Sora con Roxas mientras Kairi, Lea e Iris en otro.

Grupo de Iris, Lea y Kairi

-Malditas yenas ¡no molesten!-grito Lea enfurecido atacando a las yenas con su keyblade alejándolas.

-¿Por que no los congelas como antes?-pregunto Kairi bloqueando los zarpazos de las yenas.

-Use demasiada energía, no creo que pueda-explico Iris alejando con golpes a las yenas preocupada por la extraña presencia de Scar.

-En ese caso, ¡me los cargare de un solo golpe!-exclamo Lea alzando su Keyblade creando un muro de fuego frente a las yenas y comenzando a acercarlo ocasionando que escaparan asustadas por el fuego.

-Bien hecho, ayudemos a Sora y a Roxas-comento Kairi preocupada por sus amigos aunque más bien de que ellos estuvieran juntos.

Mientras tanto Sora y Roxas se encontraban peleando contra Scar el cual los observaba con ira, gula y soberbia.

-¿como es posible que estés vivo?-pregunto Sora molesto invocando su keyblade entre sus dientes.

-Eso no importa, me vengare por lo que me hiciste-rugió Scar lanzándose al ataque enseñando sus garras y colmillos.

Scar atacaba a Sora y a Roxas con sus garras intentando dañarlos pero todos sus ataques eran esquivados por la velocidad de ellos al ser mas pequeños, mientras que el recibía los ataques de las keyblade que no tenían mucho efecto en el.

-¿Por qué nuestros ataques no le afectan?-cuestiono Roxas cansado de estar esquivando ataques.

-No me vencerán con esa llave como la última vez-rugió Scar saltando encima de ellos aprisionándolos con sus patas.

-"Demonios nos atrapo"-pensó Sora intentando soltarse desesperadamente al sentir como los aplastaba con fuerza y les quitaba el aire.

-¡Espero que no tengan mal sabor!-exclamo Scar mostrando sus colmillos apunto de morder a Sora en su cuellos.

-¡Piro!-gritaron 3 voces chocando el triple hechizo contra Scar y alejándolo de Sora y Roxas.

-Sora, Roxas ¿están bien?-pregunto Kairi llegando junto a sus amigos.

-Si, llegaron justo a tiempo-dijo Roxas agradecido.

-Ahora entiendo por que tienes una mayor resistencia, ¡eres el incorpóreo de Scar!-exclamo Iris mirándolo furiosa.

-Se han tardado en entenderlo, pero no importa mientras tenga esto conmigo-se burlo Scar sacando una luz de color celeste de su melena para tragársela.

-Oh no-suspiro Lea fastidiado viendo como la piel de Scar se volvía celeste y su melena de un azul profundo sus garras crecían poniéndose de color azul rodeándose de hielo y sus colmillos carnívoros crecían hasta ser de 20 cm.

-¡Este poder es increíble!-rugió Scar para lanzarse con una velocidad increíble y atacar con un zarpazo a Iris haciendo que ella se alejara pero cortando un trozo del brazo de la capucha.

-Eso estuvo cerca, otro poco y me quedo sin brazo-reclamo Iris sosteniendo su brazo que tenia un arañazo algo profundo ocasionando que sangrara.

Scar con su nueva velocidad atacaba a todos ocasionando que todos bloquearan sin poder hacer mucho hasta arrinconarlos contra una pared.

-¿Alguien tiene una idea?-pregunto Sora cansado por estar esquivando todo el tiempo temiendo que este enemigo fuera mas poderoso que los otros.

-Solo una, si podemos detenerlo un momento podríamos atacarlo todos a la vez-sugirió Kairi igual de cansada.

-Suena a un buen plan, ¡adelante!-grito Iris lanzando Gravity con su abanico rodeando toda un área haciendo que la gravedad del lugar lo afectara inmovilizándolo contra el piso.

-¡Ahora!-grito Sora lanzándose a atacar a Scar junto con Roxas con sus Keyblade lastimándolo y obligándolo a retroceder pero en un impulso Scar los golpeo con un cabezazo lanzando lejos las Keyblade y a ellos, sin embargo Kairi y Lea aparecieron para atacarlo con sus Keyblade haciendo que rugiera del dolor y se tumbara en el suelo cansado para ser atacado por un ataque Thunder de Iris derrotándolo y ocasionando que comenzara a desaparecer.

-No…es..posible…-menciono Scar viendo como su cuerpo comenzaba a desaparecer.

-Al final fuiste tu quien busco tu destrucción-susurro Iris tranquila viendo como Scar rugía y terminaba desapareciendo dejando la luz celeste detrás que se acerco a Kairi.

-Kairi, alza tu Keyblade hacia la luz-le indico Iris abriendo un portal de luz como de costumbre.

-De acuerdo-afirmo alzando su keyblade provocando que una luz saliera para chocar con la otra y entrara en el portal.

-Y con esta son 4, aff esto fue difícil-suspiro Lea cansado de esas praderas animales salvajes y ningún lugar tranquilo para descansar un segundo.

-Iris ¿estas bien?-pregunto Roxas preocupado viendo la herida en el brazo de Iris que aun sangraba.

-Ahh no te preocupes cachorro-le tranquilizo Iris acariciando la cabeza de Roxas provocando un sonrojo de vergüenza en el y un sonrojo de celos en Sora.

-Hermana ¿no deberías curarte?-pregunto molesto alejando la mano de Iris de Roxas.

-Vaya el león Sora esta celoso, quien lo diría-se burlo Iris curándose ocasionando que Kairi, Lea y Roxas se rieran mientras Sora se sonrojaba avergonzado.

-¡Ya cállate!-grito sonrojado y avergonzado mientras agachaba su cabeza rezando por que no vieran su verdadero motivo.

-No te molestes Sora, te vez bien lindo así-le susurro Roxas en la oreja sensualmente provocando un mayor sonrojo en Sora.

-Oye Iris ¿cual es el siguiente mundo?-pregunto Kairi dejado de reír viendo de manera sospechosa a Sora y a Roxas.

-"La ciudad de Halloween, ahí es donde esta la siguiente luz"- menciono Vanitas apareciendo con un aspecto bastante agotado.

-Oye ¿estas bien amigo?-cuestiono Lea viendo como el cuerpo de Vanitas estaba mas transparente que antes, tanto que se podía ver con claridad a través de el.

-Haz usado demasiada energía Van, a este paso no podrás volver a materializarte-le reclamo Iris preocupada de que su hermano llegara a desaparecer.

-"No hay nada que puedas hacer para evitar mi destino Iris, debí morir hace tiempo, lo único que logre fue conseguir tiempo, aunque no me arrepiento de haber tenido una hermana como tu"-menciono Vanitas con tristeza mientras desaparecía sintiéndose un aire de despedida.

-Iris ¿no hay nada que podamos hacer por el?-pregunto Kairi al notar la preocupación y tristeza de Iris.

-No, he investigado por años como devolverle su cuerpo a Van, pero no he encontrado nada, el es la única familia que me queda además de ser el que me cuido-explico con tristeza sabiendo que su final llegaría pronto.

-¿Y yo no cuento?-pregunto Sora algo ofendido por ese comentario de que prefiriera a ese molesto ser de oscuridad antes que a el.

-No lo entenderías, además solo llevamos un día de conocernos y no nos llevamos exactamente bien, apresurémonos faltan 3 luces-menciono Iris con tristeza abriendo el portal de luz.

-De acuerdo, pero cuando nos necesites estaremos aquí-le dijo Lea entrando al portal sintiendo que esa actitud ya la había tenido con una antigua amiga sin poder recordarla.

-Por algo somos amigos-añadió Kairi con una sonrisa entrando al portal.

-No los entiendo, casi los mato en una ocasión y ahora quieren ayudarme-comento Iris aun triste por lo que le ocurrirá y ella sabía que sufriría más que nadie.

-Lo entenderás hermana, nosotros estamos a tu lado además ahora que tengo una hermana me gustaría que nos lleváramos bien-le dijo Sora acurrucándose a su lado intentando reconfortarla.

-Gracias…hermano-susurro Iris acariciando su cabeza para luego entrar al portal.

-Lo vez Sora, ella te quiere en el fondo, hasta te dijo hermano-le menciono Roxas viendo feliz su reacción de que ella al fin lo aceptara como parte de su familia.

-Si y fue con tu apoyo gracias-le susurro Sora para lamerle la mejilla y entrar al portal.

-"Definitivamente me estoy enamorando de ti Sora"-pensó Roxas sonrojado y feliz por la lamida de Sora mientras entraba al portal deseando volver a ser humano y no volver a este mundo.

En el mundo "Castillo de la bestia" en las afueras del castillo 2 figuras muy parecidas de cabello plateado pero de diferentes peinados y de ojos ámbar observaban molestos una poderosa barrera.

-De modo que esos entrometidos vinieron a proteger a Bella, que sugieres Ansem-menciono la primera figura viéndola con una interrogante mirada.

-Debemos esperar hasta que se queden sin fuerzas, después podremos usarlos para atraer a Kairi, es un buen plan ¿no crees Xemnas?-le respondió Ansem el buscador de la oscuridad con una sonrisa siniestra.

-Me parece excelente, veremos cuanto podrán protegerla-afirmo para comenzar a reír malvadamente mientras desaparecían.


	9. Chapter 8 el problema de santa claus

Capitulo 8

La quinta luz y el problema de Santa Claus.

Se abría un portal en una zona desierta de "Ciudad de Halloween" dejando pasar a todos, pero Kairi Lea e Iris miraron a Sora y a Roxas extrañados por sus ropas los cuales ahora poseían un tema de vampiros pero con unas alas muy pequeñas además de una mascara de demonio anaranjado en un lado de sus rostros.

-De modo que ahora tienen un tema de vampiros-menciono Kairi emocionada por el aspecto de Sora y Roxas.

-¿Se supone que tienen que dar miedo?-comento Lea mirándolos extrañados por que se de entre todas fuera un tema de vampiros.

-Por que no es el caso, más bien dan risa-añadió Iris intentando no reír por la patética forma en que Roxas intentaba quitarse el disfraz y Sora intentaba asustarla.

-¡No se rían!-les grito Roxas rojo y avergonzado por el traje que usaba, definitivamente disfrazarse no iba con su forma de ser.

-De que te quejas, ¡a mi me gusta!-exclamo Sora sonriendo de volver a usar un disfraz de tema de Halloween recordándole sus aventuras del pasado junto a sus amigos.

-Definitivamente eres un niño Sora-suspiro Iris algo extrañada de que el estuviera contento por usar un disfraz a esa edad, por otro lado esa actitud llegaba a darle cierta simpatía hacia el.

-¡Claro que no lo soy!-grito haciendo un puchero infantil molesto dándoles a entender que en el fondo seguía siendo ese chico inocente.

-Si lo que digas amigo, busquemos la luz-se burlo Lea invocando su Keyblade pensando que entre el y Roxas no había mucho parecido en lo de personalidad.

-Trato o truco-menciono un niño con una mascara de diablo acompañado por otro con mascara de calavera y una niña con mascara de bruja.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Kairi confundida recibiendo de sorpresa el ataque de una calabaza explosiva lastimándola levemente.

-¡Corran!-grito el niño de rojo tras ver su travesura hecha comenzando a corre con sus 2 amigos lanzándoles calabazas explosivas a los demás lastimándolos.

-Aff esos 3 otra vez-gruño Roxas molesto recordando todas las bromas que le hacían cuando visitaba ese mundo.

-Lock, Shock y Barrel esos 3 nunca cambian-gruño apareciendo de entre la oscuridad un molesto esqueleto bastante alto con un traje negro con piernas y brazos bastante largos que debido a su repentina aparición mas de uno dio un sobresalto.

-Jack, gusto en verte-Saludo Sora contento de ver a su amigo esqueleto.

-Lo mismo digo Sora, de hecho ¡llegas en el momento justo!-exclamo Jack con una sonrisa viendo a los otros amigos de Sora extrañados de su apariencia excepto de Roxas que llevaba el traje.

-Otra vez las presentaciones, muy bien yo soy Iris, el es Lea, ella Kairi y el otro con disfraz de vampiro es Roxas-explico Iris rápido cansada de la rutina en cada mundo.

-Encantado, Sora me gustaría que ayudaras al profesor Finkesltein con un proyecto especial-explico Jack con una sonrisa mientras le comenzaba a guiar al laboratorio separándolo un poco de sus amigos.

-Claro no hay problema-afirmo Sora feliz caminando al lado de Jack.

-Bueno, supongo que podemos buscar la luz en el camino-suspiro Kairi invocando su Keyblade siguiendo a Sora y a Jack.

-Esto es extraño-menciono Iris observando algo incomoda las calles llenas de diversos monstruos que los miraban como si ellos fueran los extraños.

-¿Lo dices por ellos?-pregunto Lea sintiéndose extraño de igual manera por como los miraban y intentaban asustarlos pero se arrepentían en cuanto Iris los miraba asesinamente llegando a espantarlos.

-No es por eso, no hay ningún sincorazón en este lugar-explico Iris al no encontrar ningún sincorazón frecuente de ese mundo además de lidiar con la molestia de los habitantes.

-Ese tema lo hablaremos en el laboratorio-comento Jack mirándola extrañado por el parecido con Sora y fascinado por que ella asustara de esa manera tan natural.

Ya en el laboratorio del profesor Finkesltein todos estaban reunidos esperando la noticia mientras el profesor se paseaba por todo lugar en su silla de ruedas o se abría la cabeza para rascarse su cerebro dándole una sensación de asco a la mayoría.

-Vaya cuanto tiempo sin verte Sora, pero no hay tiempo para eso, tenemos un gran problema-comento el profesor viéndolo bastante estresado.

-¿Qué paso?-pregunto Sora incomodo por la mirada del profesor sobre el.

-Los sincorazón se han ido de ciudad de Halloween y con mi pócima perfeccionada-explico agitándolo desesperado llegando a marearlo.

-¿Y que hay de malo que los sincorazón se vayan?-pregunto Roxas confundido ya que otro mundo se alegraría por ese hecho.

-Por que no podremos usarlos para el próximo Halloween-explico Jack tranquilo aunque no recordara que ese plan había fracasado en el pasado.

-Además de que mi poción para darle forma a los espectros ha sido robada por ellos-replico el profesor mas enojado por ese hecho.

-¿Qué hace esa poción con exactitud?-pregunto Iris interesada.

-Su nombre lo dice, si se le aplica a un espectro este podrá recuperar su cuerpo Solido al momento de que murió-explico el profesor sintiéndose orgulloso por su invención.

-¿Eso también aplica en el caso de un corazón?-cuestiono Iris con esperanza.

-Pues claro niña tonta, mi pócima tomo años perfeccionarse, tanto que los ingredientes para fabricarla se extinguieron, esa poción es única en todos los mundos-reclamo el profesor enojado por que ignoraran su gran genio.

-Muy bien en ese caso, nosotros nos encargaremos-afirmo Lea sabiendo de antemano el plan de Iris llegando a animarlo.

-Mmm ¿pero donde estarán los sincorazón?-pregunto Roxas cuestionándose donde escaparían todos los sincorazón de una ciudad en un momento.

-Lo mas probable es que hayan ido con Santa Claus-explico Jack preocupado por su barbudo amigo.

-¿Santa Claus existe?-cuestiono Iris incrédula de sea noticia de niños pequeños.

-¡POR SUPUESTO QUE EXISTE Y ES UNA PERSONA GRANDIOSA!-grito Sora molesto por que de nuevo alguien cuestionara ese hecho, con Riku tenia suficiente.

-Esta bien, en ese caso creo que puedo llevarnos hasta allá-gruño Iris molesta por el grito abriendo un portal de luz.

-Guau que interesante, debería examinarte niña-menciono el profesor sacando un bisturí de su cajón dispuesto a realizar una autopsia pero deteniéndose en cuanto ella lo miro molesta.

-No gracias, quiero vivir-replico Iris molesta entrando en el portal seguida de los demás.

-Esa chica asusta de forma natural con su humor, ¡es fascinante!-exclamo Jack gustoso de encontrar una inspiración hacia un nuevo tipo de susto.

Un portal de luz se abría en otra zona de ese mundo, la zona de la navidad para ser exactos cubierto de nieve, arboles adornados con dulces y muérdagos, bastones de caramelo y ¿fuego?

-Muy bien, en esta zona debe estar la luz-menciono Iris esperanzada de encontrar también la pócima aunque reservándoselo para ella.

-Deberías esperarnos, ¿lo captas?-reclamo Lea molesto por que los dejara atrás como siempre.

-No la molestes, intenta ayudar a Van-le replico molesta Kairi sabiendo la importancia de esa noticia para ella.

-¿Dónde están los tortolos?-pregunto Iris buscando con la mirada a Sora y a Roxas.

-Acá estamos-menciono un avergonzado Roxas por su nueva ropa.

-Vamos Roxas como te avergüenzas de esta ropa, ¡estas adorable!-exclamo Sora feliz viendo como ahora llevaban un traje de navidad estilo Santa Claus excepto que esta vez eran de un color rojo intenso y llevaban los gorros con un enorme pompón blanco.

-Mejor me guardo mi comentario-susurro Iris desviando la mirada por lo tiernos que se veían en esos trajes mientras escuchaba el grito de admiración de Kairi.

-Parece que la luz esta en esta zona-dijo Roxas observando su keyblade brillando pero nada en comparación a lo rojo de su rostro por la vergüenza.

-¿Oigan no huelen algo quemándose?-comento Lea extrañado oliendo como si estuvieran quemando plástico y madera.

-¡Parece que viene de esa enorme casa!-exclamo Kairi señalando una casa de madera enorme que estaba junto a una fabrica de la cual salía una gran cantidad de humo.

-¡Es la casa de Santa Claus!-grito Sora preocupado corriendo hacia la casa que ardía en llamas.

-¡Sora espéranos!-grito Roxas siguiéndolo junto a los demás.

En la casa de Santa Claus, el y sus elfos ayudantes estaban acorralados por varios sincorazón "bombardero" que explotaban haciendo arder los juguetes y el decorado.

-Malvados sincorazón, les llegara su castigo-gruño furioso Santa Claus acorralado por el fuego incapaz de hacer algo.

-¡Piro!-grito Sora disparando el hechizo que al chocar con los sincorazón los hizo explotar y desaparecer liberando los corazones pero aumentando el fuego.

-Sora, me alegra que estés aquí, haz algo con el fuego por favor-le pido Santa Claus feliz al ver a un amigo a la vez que se alejaba del fuego preocupado.

-No se preocupe, nosotros nos encargaremos ¡Blizzard!-grito Roxas llegando al lado de Sora lanzando el hechizo de hielo apagando parte de las llamas.

De pronto una barrera apareció alrededor de la casa dejando a Roxas y a Sora encerrados mientras aparecían varios sincorazón "Vaina viviente" y uno con la pócima en su garra derecha mientras que en las afueras de la casa se oía un estruendo y aparecía un "Destripador gélido" gigante de color verde.

-De modo que este sincorazón se comió la luz-comento Lea molesto al verlo en posición de ataque contra ellos.

-Sora y Roxas están con Santa Claus, estarán bien-añadió Kairi invocando su keyblade.

-¡En ese caso acabémoslo!-exclamo Iris enojada sacando su abanico viendo como el sincorazón se dirigía a atacarlos con sus sables cubiertos de hielo.

Mientras tanto con Roxas y Sora dentro de la casa estaban rodeados por los sincorazón a la vez que intentaban protegerlos de que los sincorazones les atacaran desapareciendo y reapareciendo en las espaldas.

-Santa Claus escóndase nosotros, nos encargaremos-le indico Sora preparándose a atacar al los sincorazón fantasma.

-Muy bien, tengan cuidado-les advirtió preocupado mientras escapaba a su despacho con los elfos.

-Acabemos con ellos Sora-comento Roxas guiñándole un ojo ocasionando que Sora se sonrojara por ese gesto.

(Con el grupo de Iris pelea contra el destripador gélido)

Debido al campo de nieve al grupo se les hacia difícil moverse con libertad mientras que el sincorazón se movía con gran velocidad obligándolos a retroceder cada vez mas intentando acertar los sables cubiertos de hielo a gran velocidad hasta que un ataque rozo la pierna de Kairi congelando todo su cuerpo.

-¡Aero!-grito Iris molesta enviando un mini tornado que aturdió al sincorazón, aprovechando el momento Lea golpeo el bloque de Hielo que tenía atrapada a Kairi rompiéndolo y liberandola.

-Gr-acias-susurro Kairi mientras tiritaba por el frio esquivando con dificultad un ataque hasta que quedaron arrinconados contra una pared.

-¿Como se supone que lo derrotemos?-cuestiono Lea molesto al ver la potente armadura que lo protegía de los ataques físicos.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Kairi al ver como el sincorazón saltaba y realizaba una estocada en el suelo lanzando una ola de nieve.

-¡Piro!-grito Iris agitando el abanico que se cubrió de fuego derritiendo la nieve mientras el sincorazón acumulaba energía para una estocada lanzándose contra ella pero alcanzo a moverse a un lado haciéndolo chocar con la pared quedando aturdido e indefenso.

-¡Ahora!-Grito Lea lanzando su keyblade envuelta en fuego contra el sincorazón debilitándolo mientras Iris y Kairi lanzaban Piro destruyendo al sincorazón haciendo que un corazón ascendiera al cielo dejando atrás la luz verde que se acerco a Kairi.

-Es tu turno Lea-comento Iris agotada por la cantidad de magia usada abriendo el portal de luz.

-¡Ya era hora!-exclamo Lea mas tranquilo alzando su keyblade lanzando un haz de luz y al chocar con la luz verde esta entro en el portal.

-Vamos a ver como les va a Sora y a Roxas-menciono Kairi algo más calmada y menos congelada poniéndose a caminar a la casa de Santa.

(Con el grupo de Sora contra los sincorazón Vaina viviente)

Los sincorazón con su habilidad de fantasmas desaparecían en cada momento para atacar por la espalda a Sora y a Roxas.

-Como podremos derrotarlos, si no dejan de desaparecer-mascullo Sora molesto.

-Si te atrapan, yo te ayudare, no te preocupes-menciono Roxas calmándolo y deteniendo un ataque de garras para luego contraatacar destruyendo a un fantasma.

-Terminemos esto ¡Thunder!-grito Sora alzando su keyblade haciendo caer rayos contra los sincorazón destruyendo a la mayoría pero uno con sus ultimas fuerzas lanzo sus garras contra Sora.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Roxas lanzándose hacia Sora esquivando el ataque pero quedando encima de el en un situación muy comprometedora provocando un sonrojo en ambos al notar la cercanía del otro.

¡Aero!-grito Iris agitando el abanico destruyendo al sincorazón restante dejando caer un frasco en el piso cubierto de nieve.

-Oigan ¿están bien?-pregunto Kairi roja de ira al ver la situación de sus amigos.

-Parece que interrumpimos algo-menciono Lea algo celoso desviando la mirada.

-N-no, por supuesto que no-reclamo Roxas avergonzado y separándose de Sora muy sonrojado.

-Si como digas, ¿Dónde esta el viejo barbón?-pregunto Iris sin creerse ni una sola palabra recogiendo el frasco del suelo.

-Estoy acá, y les agradezco lo que hicieron por mi-menciono Santa Claus aliviado saliendo de su despacho.

-¡No hay problema Santa!-exclamo Sora feliz de ayudar a uno de sus ídolos de la infancia.

-Eso nos pondrá en la lista de niños buenos ¿no?-pregunto Kairi emocionada de ver a Santa Claus en persona pensando que había valido la pena seguir creyendo en el todos esos años.

-Bueno Kairi, Lea y Roxas han estado en mi lista desde hace tiempo este año les toca regalo-explico Santa Claus sonriendo mientras revisaba una lista.

-¿Qué hay de mi y Sora?-pregunto Iris algo ofendida.

-Bueno, Sora dijo que no creía en Santa Claus, así que es normal que no le toque uno-menciono Kairi algo triste por Sora.

-Fui un tonto-susurro Sora en una esquina deprimido al borde del llanto mientras hacia un círculo en el piso con su dedo.

-No te preocupes, yo te regalare algo-le intento animar Roxas tocándole el hombro.

-Gracias Roxas-afirmo Sora mirándolo con una sonrisa feliz provocándole un leve sonrojo.

-En cuanto a ti, no lo se, creo que no estas en ninguna lista-explico Santa Claus viendo a Iris extrañado revisando su lista sin encontrar su nombre.

-Como sea, hora de usar esto-menciono Iris viendo el frasco con esperanza.

-¿No deberías devolvérselo al profesor?-pregunto Sora mirándola con reproche.

-También debíamos devolver los sincorazón pero los destruimos-añadió Lea tranquilo pensando que Sora aun no entendía el plan.

-Robar es muy malo niña, estarás en la lista de los niños malos-gruño Santa retirándose enfadado.

-Si como digas, de todos modos nunca me regalaste nada-menciono Iris desinteresada saliendo de la casa hacia una zona llena de arboles seguida por los demás.

-¿Sabes como usarlo?-pregunto Kairi viéndola con duda y algo asustada.

-Tengo una idea, pero es arriesgada, Roxas préstame una de tus keyblade-explico Iris dudosa arrebatándole "recuerdos lejanos" y apuntando a su pecho.

-Espera ¿Qué piensas hacer?-pregunto Roxas asombrado por como Iris se apuntaba a si misma.

-Solamente separare el corazón de Vanitas del mío, no puedo hacerlo con mis poderes sobre mi, por eso necesito la keyblade-explico Iris algo asustada acercando la punta de la keyblade a su pecho.

-¿Cómo sabes que no te arrancaras el corazón? ¿O en un sincorazón?-pregunto Lea preocupado por el hecho de que alguien se fuera a arrancar su corazón frente a el.

-Confíen en mi, después de separar su corazón del mío, usen la poción-menciono Iris entregándole la poción a Lea para después alzar la keyblade apuñalando su pecho suavemente ocasionando que callera de rodillas al piso y una luz negra saliera de su pecho mientras la keyblade caía en la nieve desapareciendo.

-¡Espero que funcione!-exclamo Lea asustado mientras vertía la poción en la luz negra y ocasionando un destello de luz haciendo que todos cerraran sus ojos. Cuando el destello se detuvo frente a ellos estaba un chico muy parecido a Sora con la diferencia de que era un poco más alto, su cabello era negro como el carbón y sus ojos de color ámbar y vestía un traje de oscuridad con franjas rojas pegado a su cuerpo.

-¿Estoy vivo?-se cuestiono Vanitas al sentir la nieve en sus pies y el tacto de sus manos.

-Lo estas ahora-explico Iris feliz levantándose con dificultad y bastante pálida por el daño.

-¡Hermana!-grito Sora preocupado apoyándola en su hombro.

-¡Heal!-grito Kairi angustiada al ver a Iris agotada haciendo que respirara más fácil.

-Gracias Kairi, ¡estoy feliz de ver que estas vivo!-exclamo Iris feliz abrazando a Vanitas.

-Si como digas-mascullo Vanitas avergonzado pero feliz correspondiéndole el abrazo.

-Eres bastante orgulloso-lo regaño Sora mientras se sentía algo ignorado de parte de su hermana hasta que se cuestiono que si ella veía a Vanitas como su hermano eso lo convertiría en el suyo también.

-Y tu eres demasiado infantil-le recalco señalándole sus ropas llegando a mirarse los dos molestos por un momento hasta que simplemente se sonrieron sabiendo que de alguna manera se llevarían bien.

-Oigan si ya terminaron el momento cursi, aun faltan 2 luces-comento Lea aliviado de ver que todo el mundo estaba bien.

-Es cierto, el siguiente mundo les encantara-afirmo Iris feliz abriendo un portal de luz.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Roxas confundido viendo como Kairi y Lea entraban al portal.

-Lo averiguaras después-explico Vanitas sabiendo de antemano a que mundo se refería entrando tranquilo al portal disfrutando nuevamente la sensación de poder caminar.

-Oigan miren arriba de ustedes-señalo Iris un árbol cercano del que colgaba un muérdago sobre Sora y Roxas.

-¿Que significa el muérdago?-pregunto Roxas inocentemente mientras que la cara de Sora ardía por la vergüenza.

-Veras querido Roxas, si 2 personas están bajo un muérdago es tradición que se besen en los labios-explico Iris sonriendo pícaramente haciendo que Roxas se sonrojara igual de fuerte que Sora.

-¡Eres una pervertida hermana!-le grito Sora avergonzado por que no tenia escapatoria de esa situación.

-Tal vez, pero es la tradición así que no tienen escapatoria-reclamo tranquila guiñándoles un ojo de complicidad.

-Entonces ¿tengo que besar a Sora?-pregunto Roxas mirándolo nervioso mientras se debatía en que acción tomar.

-No hay de otra amigo-afirmo Iris viéndolos divertida por su pequeña broma sabiendo que no se atreverían.

-Roxas no hay que hacerlo si tu no quieres-menciono Sora nervioso pero lo estuvo aun mas al sentir las manos de Roxas en su cintura obligando a mirarlo a la cara.

Roxas miraba la cara sonrojada de Sora mientras acercaba sus labios a los de el ante la mirada atónita de Iris. Sora estaba nervioso por lo que iba a pasar pero le respondió poniendo sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Roxas acercándolo mas mientras abría un poco su boca para finalmente sentir los labios de Roxas en los suyos, sintió como un agradable escalofrió recorría su cuerpo mientras la lengua de Roxas entraba en su boca poniéndolo nervioso pero correspondiendo moviendo la suya de manera tímida mientras Iris se quedaba con la boca abierta y se sonrojaba.

Roxas estaba disfrutando del sabor del Sora sintiéndose feliz de poder ser el primero en probar esos labios y de como Sora le correspondía y lo acercaba intentando hacer durar el momento, se había enamorado de el y había sido correspondido eso le daba una alegría de no querer soltarlo hasta que el vital oxigeno se hizo presente obligándolos a separarse mientras un hilo de saliva mantenía unidos sus labios.

-Yo estaba bromeando, esto es demasiado para mi salud-susurro Iris traumada y sonrojada mientras que de su nariz caía un hilo de sangre y corría hacia el portal.

-Ehh Roxas, mejor la seguimos-menciono Sora sonrojado y feliz por el beso.

-Esta bien, pero después hablaremos sobre nosotros-le susurro Roxas al oído y le besaba la mejilla.

-¡De acuerdo!-exclamo Sora sintiendo como la felicidad lo desbordaba mientras entraba en el portal junto a Roxas.


	10. Chapter 9 un hermoso atardecer

Capitulo 9

La sexta luz y un hermoso atardecer

Se abría un portal de luz en el mundo "Villa Crepúsculo" una hermosa ciudad construida sobre una montaña provocando que las calles fueran empinadas, se encontraba rodeada por un muro que daba a un bosque y en la cima de la ciudad se veía una torre de reloj perteneciente a una estación de trenes al momento que sonaban las campanas en la enorme torre de la estación de trenes del portal Salían Kairi, Vanitas y Lea.

-Vaya, quien diría que volvería aquí-susurro Lea mirando melancólicamente la ciudad ansioso de probar nuevamente un helado de sal marina junto a su compañero.

-Oye ¿Dónde están Sora, Iris y Roxas?-pregunto Kairi buscándolos con la mirada.

-¡Tranquilos, ya llegue!-exclamo Iris nerviosa llegando sonrojada y tapándose la nariz con una mano en la cual aun se podía ver algo de sangre.

-¿Qué te paso?-pregunto Vanitas extrañado de que estuviera roja y sangrara.

-No fue nada, Sora y Roxas llegaran en unos segundos-explico Iris más calmada retirando su mano de la nariz que ya no sangraba a la vez que del portal llegaban Sora y Roxas con sus ropas normales algo sonrojados.

-¿Y ustedes donde estaban?-pregunto Kairi molesta por haber tenido que esperarlos.

-Lo mas seguro es que Roxas haya intentado violarlo-menciono Vanitas burlándose provocando un sonrojo fuerte en Sora y Roxas mientras que a Iris le volvía a sangrar la nariz recordando lo que vio.

-Iris ¿estas bien?-pregunto Lea preocupado por como le sangraba la nariz a Iris y esta se ponía colorada.

-Ehh claro, debe ser por el cambio de temperatura jeje-explico nerviosa intentando no pensar en la escena que vio.

-Ahh me trae muchos recuerdos este mundo-suspiro Roxas con melancolía recordando los buenos y malos momentos que tuvo estando en la organización.

-Lo se, espero ver a nuestros amigos-le sonrió Sora feliz de ver a Roxas contento.

-Muy bien, ¡a buscar la luz!-exclamo Lea tranquilo sacando su keyblade.

-De hecho necesito que me hagan un favor ustedes 2-menciono Iris tras calmarse mirando a Lea y a Kairi de manera seria.

-¿Que necesitas?-pregunto Kairi confundida de que les pidiera algo.

-Necesito que vayan con Yen Sid y le entreguen esta carta-explico entregándoles un sobre.

-¿Por que no se lo mostraste antes?-cuestiono Lea tomando el sobre extrañado.

-No tenia necesidad de hacerlo, el se los explicara, es algo relacionado con Ventus-les explico Iris mirándolos de manera seria dando a entender que era importante abriendo un portal de luz.

-De acuerdo nos veremos después Sora-se despidió Kairi mientras se le acercaba y le daba un beso en la mejilla sin notar como Roxas lo miraba de manera asesina.

-Aff yo quería comer nuevamente un helado, en fin será para la próxima-suspiro Lea al ver como sus planes se habían arruinado y miraba con tristeza a Roxas entrando al portal junto a Kairi.

-Tu me ocultas algo-le dijo Vanitas mirando molesto a Iris además de esa mirada que Roxas le había enviado a Kairi.

-De hecho varias cosas, Sora y Roxas busquen la luz, Van y yo iremos a comprar ropa nueva-les ordeno Iris tranquila jalando del brazo a Vanitas.

-E-espera por que debo ir de compras contigo-reclamo Vanitas molesto intentando soltarse del agarre de Iris.

-Por que mi capucha esta toda destrozada y honestamente odio tu ropa Van, así que deja de llorar y muévete-le gruño jalándolo mas fuerte ocasionando que una gota cayera por la sien de Sora y de Roxas

-Oye Sora, que tal si en vez de buscar la luz, vamos por un helado en mi lugar especial-le sugirió Roxas feliz al notar que estaba a solas con el.

-Ehh claro, por que no-afirmo Sora nervioso por lo que ocurrió antes con Roxas.

-Muy bien, en ese caso vamos-dijo feliz tomándolo de la mano provocando un sonrojo en ambos poniéndose a caminar.

Mientras tanto Vanitas y Iris estaban en la zona comercial buscando ropa nueva para ambos.

-No entiendo por que tengo que venir a comprar-bufo molesto por no poder escapar además de la extraña manera en que la gente los observaba a ambos.

-Deja de quejarte y pruébate esto-le ordeno Iris divertida entregándole ropa y empujándolo en un camerino.

-Ehh ¿sabes que este traje esta hecho de oscuridad, verdad?-pregunto sonrojado al saber lo que pasaría cuando se lo quitara.

-Lo se por eso te iras con la ropa puesta-afirmo avergonzada al saber a que se refería mientras tomaba otra ropa y entraba en un camerino femenino.

5 minutos después Iris y Vanitas salían con sus nuevas ropas.

-¡Nos vemos genial!-exclamo Iris feliz al verse en el espejo ahora llevaba una polera blanca con algunos estampados de flores de diversos colores, unos jeans azul marino y unas zapatillas blancas con negro y un broche en su cabello.

-Aunque las personas se nos quedan mirando-mascullo Vanitas algo sonrojado por las miradas de las chicas sobre el, ahora llevaba una polera negra sin mangas y sobre esta una camisa blanca de mangas cortas, llevaba unos jeans negros junto a unas zapatillas negras y una muñequera negra en su brazo izquierdo.

-Como sea, busquemos a Sora y a Roxas-menciono pagando la ropa y saliendo de la tienda aun bajo las miradas de la gente ahora impresionadas por el cambio.

-Espera Iris, la luz esta cerca-comento Vanitas invocando su keyblade "Quid Vacuo" la cual comenzaba a reaccionar.

-En ese caso encontrémosla nosotros-añadió Iris contenta por su reciente suerte comenzando a correr al lado de Vanitas intentando encontrar la luz.

Mientras tanto Sora y Roxas estaban en la torre de la estación sentados viendo el atardecer mientras comían en silencio sus helados de sal marina.

-Roxas, acerca del beso que paso antes-menciono Sora nervioso y sonrojado por tocar ese tema.

-Por eso te traje aquí Sora, hay algo que debo decirte-respondió Roxas mirándolo a los ojos y acercándose a el.

-¿Q-que cosa es Roxas?-pregunto Sora nervioso mientras su helado se caía de sus manos por los nervios y la ansiedad.

-Después de que Iris me separara de ti me sentí feliz, por que podría ser tú amigo y estar de manera física a tu lado, pero con solo estar a tu lado enloquezco y deseo abrazarte y que nadie te aleje de mí-comenzó a decir Roxas mientras su cara se sonrojaba.

-Y-yo Roxas-balbuceo Sora impresionado y sonrojado mientras sentía como su corazón se aceleraba a cada segundo esperando oír esas palabras que ansiaba de Roxas.

-Lo que trato de decirte Sora, es que quiero estar a tu lado, por que… te amo Sora-susurro Roxas mientras se acercaba al rostro de Sora para finalmente unir sus labios en un tierno beso siendo correspondido por Sora que puso sus brazos en el cuello de Roxas intentando profundizarlo mientras abría su boca dejando pasar la lengua de Roxas a jugar con la suya hasta que finalmente el aire se hizo necesario para ambos y se separaron.

-Te amo Roxas-susurro Sora abrazándolo feliz de ser correspondido.

-Entonces, ¿serias mi novio?-pregunto Roxas feliz mientras lo abrazaba por la cintura.

-Con gusto-le respondió besándolo tiernamente para después apoyar su cabeza en su hombro para disfrutar el atardecer.

Mientras tanto Iris y Vanitas estaban buscando la luz por toda la ciudad hasta llegar a la estación de los trenes subterráneos viendo a 3 chicos observando curiosos una luz morada.

-¿Qué creen que sea esto?-pregunto un chico rubio de ojos castaños con una polera negra, pantalones y zapatos al estilo militar intrigado por la misteriosa luz morada que no dejaba de moverse.

-No lo se, pero no lo toques Hayner-le pidió preocupada una chica de cabello castaño oscuro y de ojos verde claro, llevaba una polera naranja, con pantalones y zapatillas blancas

-Entonces que tal si la llevamos a otro lado Olette -propuso un chico de cabello negro y ojos castaños, con una polera roja y el símbolo de un perro negro y unos jeans celestes con unas zapatillas de juego.

-Pero Pence, la encontramos hace 2 días, y aun no sabemos que hacer con ella-comento Olette confundida al no saber que hacer con la extraña luz que nunca dejaba de moverse.

-¡Que tal si mejor nos la entregan!-exclamo Iris tranquila llegando junto a ellos.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-pregunto Hayner molesto por la intromisión.

-Nadie que les interese, solamente buscamos esa luz-respondió Vanitas molesto alzando su keyblade.

-Guau, que chico mas guapo-comento Olette sonrojada por lo bien que se veía Vanitas.

-La chica igual es linda-susurro Pence sonrojado y a la vez pareciéndole familiar.

-Te lo dije, nos vemos genial-le replico Iris feliz.

-Cállate-gruño avergonzado mientras veía como la luz morada se escapaba a la vez que aparecían diversos sincorazón "usurpador" que fueron engullidos por la luz hasta crear un usurpador gigante de color morado.

-Esto es clásico, ustedes escóndanse-menciono Iris molesta sacando su abanico mientras Hayner, Pence y Olette se escondían detrás de una pared.

-Terminemos rápido-añadió Vanitas emocionado por poder pelear después de tanto tiempo.

El "usurpador gigante" comenzó a ejercer su poder de gravedad atrayendo a Iris y a Vanitas hacia el mientras comenzaba de disparar diversos rayos de energía de sus ojos siendo fácilmente bloqueados por el abanico de Iris, Vanitas aprovechando la zona de gravedad corrió contra el sincorazón mientras su keyblade brillaba haciéndole un corte y provocando que el "usurpador gigante" se dividiera en varios pequeños que se lanzaron contra ellos intentando succionar su energía.

-¡Stopza!-grito Iris lanzando el hechizo con su abanico deteniendo el tiempo alrededor de todos los usurpadores pequeños.

-¡Dark cannon!-exclamo Vanitas apuntándoles con su keyblade de la cual salieron rayos de oscuridad para chocar contra ellos destruyéndolos ocasionando que se convirtieran en humo y soltaran la luz morada.

-Vanitas es tu turno-menciono Iris algo cansada abriendo un portal de luz.

-Bien-afirmo haciendo que de su keyblade saliera un haz de luz que al chocar con la morada la detuvo y entro al portal.

-Misión cumplida, busquemos a Sora y a Roxas y vamos a descansar-comento Iris preocupada por ver a los 2 juntos.

-Ehh ¿buscan a Sora?-pregunto Hayner extrañado por lo que acababa de pasar.

-Así es, ¿lo han visto?-pregunto Vanitas mas calmado.

-Claro, el fue a la cima de la estación de trenes junto a un chico rubio-les señalo Pence a la enorme torre con dos campanas a los lados.

-Gracias, mi nombre es Iris y el es mi hermano Vanitas-se presento Iris tranquila.

-Son hermanos de Sora verdad, por que se parecen a el-comento Hayner observándolos mejor.

-O-oye no quieres una cita conmigo-menciono Olette sonrojada agarrando del brazo a Vanitas.

-Ehh no gracias, ya tenemos que irnos-explico Vanitas sonrojándose y librándose del agarre.

-Eres tímido Van, quien lo diría-comento Iris riéndose mientras se ponía a caminar.

-Cállate-le gruño molesto siguiéndola hacia la torre.

En el mundo "Torre de los misterios" Yen Sid leía con preocupación la carta de Iris.

-De modo que esa es la razón-susurro Yen Sid preocupado.

-¿Que es lo que dice?-pregunto Kairi extrañada por su reacción.

-En su carta, me dice que las luces que buscan en realidad son los núcleos de los mundos, también me pide que le permita llevarse a Sora y a Roxas al "Castillo del Olvido", donde esta la ultima luz y donde duerme Ventus-explico seriamente.

-Yo conozco mejor que nadie el castillo, iré en su lugar-menciono Lea tranquilo

-No, ustedes necesitan descansar han usado demasiada energía-les ordeno intentando calmarlos

-Como usted diga-afirmo Kairi saliendo de la habitación seguida de Lea.

-"De modo que te arriesgaras para salvar a Ventus, Iris"-pensó Yen Sid preocupado mientras veía la noche caer.

De regreso en "Villa crepúsculo" Sora y Roxas habían bajado de la torre tomados de la mano para encontrarse con Iris y Vanitas esperándolos.

-Oigan tortolos, terminaron su cita-comento Vanitas burlándose al verlos tomados de la mano.

-Ya basta Van, se hace tarde ¿donde nos quedaremos a dormir?-pregunto Iris algo mas acostumbrada a verlos juntos.

-Que tal si vamos a mi casa en "Islas del destino"-sugirió Sora tranquilo.

-Me parece buena idea-afirmo Iris al ver pocas opciones abriendo un portal de luz.

-Parejas primero-menciono Vanitas divertido mirando como la cara de Sora se ponía roja.

-Si, somos pareja así que nosotros primero-afirmo Roxas tranquilamente mientras besaba a Sora dejando con la boca abierta a Vanitas mientras Iris intentaba que su nariz no sangrara de nuevo para después entrar al portal junto a Sora.

-¡Yo estaba bromeando, así que por eso te sangraba la nariz!-exclamo Vanitas incrédulo de lo que acababa de ver.

-Cállate y vamos-gruño Iris avergonzada empujándolo al portal para entrar después.

El portal se abría en "Islas del destino" en la zona residencial dejando pasar primero a un Sora sonrojado, un Roxas feliz, un Vanitas asombrado y a una Iris aun intentando no sangrar.

-Esta es mi casa-menciono Sora aun sonrojado señalando una casa de dos pisos entre las demás mientras se adelantaba a abrir la puerta.

-Wow linda casa hermano, ¿y tus padres?-pregunto Iris viendo fascinada la sala de la casa con decorados isleños, un sillón para 3 personas y uno individual, una mesa de centro adornada con conchas de mar y un televisor ni tan grande ni tan pequeño y una cocina con todo lo esencial.

-Nunca los e visto-susurro Sora bajando la cabeza tristemente

-Lo siento Sora, si te sirve de consuelo ninguno de nosotros tiene-añadió Vanitas tranquilo.

-Ya se, que tal si Van y yo vamos a comprar comida y al regreso preparo algo delicioso-comento Iris intentando alegrarlo.

-¡Eres la mejor hermana de todas!-grito saltando a abrazarla feliz para luego ser apartado por Roxas.

-Al que tienes que abrazar es a mí-mascullo Roxas abrazándolo celoso.

-Que celoso eres, veré si puedo traerles un postre-menciono Iris viéndolos extrañada y divertida a la vez.

-Vámonos ya-dijo Vanitas molesto por ir de compras nuevamente mientras abría la puerta saliendo junto a Iris.

-Oye Roxas, ya suéltame-susurro Sora algo avergonzado por la escena anterior.

-No quiero, por que no me muestras la habitación-le susurro sensualmente Roxas al oído mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla.

-E-esta bien-gimoteo Sora sonrojado guiándolo hacia su habitación que tenia una ventana con vista al mar, una cama individual solamente con una sabana, una mesita de noche con una lámpara, un armario con diversas ropas casuales y trajes de baño además de varios juguetes esparcidos por el suelo y un baño personal.

-Wow que bella habitación, aunque mejor dicho ahora es nuestra habitación-menciono Roxas comenzando a besarlo con ansias guiándolo hasta la cama.

-R-Roxas, no crees que vamos muy rápido-gimió Sora al sentir como Roxas lo acostaba con delicadeza y se posicionaba encima de el.

-Ahh vamos Sora, tu también lo quieres-le susurro sensualmente en la oreja mientras se la mordía juguetonamente.

-Ahh, pero es muy pronto-gimió Sora al sentir como Roxas le quitaba la polera.

-Tal vez, pero el bulto en tus pantalones dice otra cosa-dijo Roxas besándole el cuello mientras un bulto crecida en el pantalón de Sora.

-¡AHH ROXAS!-gimió Sora al sentir como la lengua de Roxas bajaba de su cuello hasta sus pezones para comenzar a morderlos y succionarlos haciendo que se endurecieran.

-No decías que no te gustaba, mi Sora-susurro Roxas pervertidamenté quitándose la polera, dejando al descubierto su pecho y su piel un poco más blanca que la de Sora.

-C-cállate-gimió Sora sonrojado intentando normalizar su respiración mientras veía el bien formado pecho de Roxas para sentir como era besado por el nuevamente.

Roxas besaba a Sora con gula deseando probar mas de su amado mientras escuchaba sus dulces gemidos y sentía como su miembro comenzaba a endurecer entre sus pantalones, tomo con firmeza los shorts de Sora y de un tirón se los quito junto con su ropa interior ocasionando que por instinto y vergüenza se tapara su intimidad.

-¡NO! No veas ahh es vergonzoso-gemía Sora agitadamente desviando su mirada intentando no ver a Roxas.

-Yo te enseñare lo que es vergonzoso-le sonrió Roxas al ver a su amado sonrojado y desnudo mientras el sudor recorría su piel y le retiraba las manos dejando ver su miembro excitado y húmedo para comenzar a lamer algunas gotas de pre-semen en la punta.

-Ahh…Roxas..no pares-gemía Sora cegado por el placer mientras sentía como Roxas comenzaba a chupar su miembro con firmeza haciendo un vaivén una y otra vez, mientras Sora no paraba de gemir y retorcerse de placer por las nuevas sensaciones que aquello despertaba en el, hasta no poder aguantar mas y soltar su semen en la boca de Roxas.

-Ahh l-lo siento, tendría que haberte avisado de que ya iba a... –balbuceo Sora avergonzado, pero enmudeciendo al ver que Roxas se tragaba toda su esencia sin hacer ningún asqueo.

-Eres mas delicioso de lo que pensé-le tranquilizo Roxas besándolo para que probara su esencia mientras se quitaba los pantalones y su ropa interior dejando libre su erecto miembro y alzaba las piernas de Sora dejando a la vista su entrada.

-¿Roxas que piensas hacer?-pregunto inocentemente al ver que le ponía tres dedos en sus labios.

-Necesito prepararte para que no te duela tanto, lámelos Sora-le susurro Roxas dulcemente viendo como Sora se introducía los dedos en su boca lamiéndolos de manera tímida ensalivándolos y provocando una mayor excitación en Roxas que no esperaba para hacerlo suyo.

-Listo-susurro Sora sacando los dedos de su boca desviando la mirada avergonzado.

-Si te llega a doler, me avisas para detenerme-le dijo Roxas con una sonrisa para tranquilizarlo mientras introducía un dedo en la entrada de Sora.

-Mmm Roxas-gimoteo Sora al sentir como el intruso en su entrada se movía intentando dilatarlo para lo siguiente, mientras no podía evitar gemir de dolor al sentir como ahora eran dos los dedos dentro de el.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunto Roxas preocupado al escuchar los gemidos de dolor de Sora.

-Si…tú continua-contesto jadeando mientras se afirmaba con fuerza a las sabanas mientras sentía como entraba el tercer dedo haciendo que le salieran lágrimas.

-Tranquilo, después te encantara-le tranquilizo Roxas besándolo en el cuello para luego morderlo dejándole una marca muy notoria y retirar sus dedos de la dilatada entrada de Sora provocando un gruñido en el.

-Roxas, por favor, quiero tenerte dentro de mí-suplico Sora con lágrimas y deseo en los ojos mientras abría sus piernas dejándole una mejor vista a Roxas que sentía que en cualquier momento le daría una hemorragia nasal.

Consiguiendo auto controlarse, Roxas tomo las piernas de Sora y las puso en sus hombros para comenzar a penetrarlo lentamente mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de dolor y placer, intento salir de el pero basto una mirada de Sora para indicarle que estaba bien hasta finalmente entrar por completo sintiendo el cálido y estrecho interior de Sora en su miembro mientras Sora al sentir como Roxas entraba en el le daba un dolor y un placer a la vez mientras le suplicaba con la mirada que esperara mientras el comenzaba a masturbarlo para tranquilizarlo.

Tras haber dejado que Sora se acostumbrara Roxas sintió como el comenzaba a moverse intentando sentir mas placer dando por entendido que estaba listo comenzó a embestirlo lento y suave para no lastimarlo mientras escuchaba sus gemidos de placer por lo que las estocadas fueron mas duras y veloces cada vez adentrándose mas en el.

-AHH ROXAS AHÍ MAS AHH-gimió Sora al sentir como tocaban un punto sensible en el enloqueciéndolo.

-Ahh Sora eres muy estrecho-gruño Roxas mientras sentía como la entrada de Sora lo apretaba cada vez mas y sentía como su pre-seme le indicaba que terminaría pronto por lo que tomo a Sora de la cintura y lo hacia sentarse en su miembro introduciéndolo mas adentro haciendo que Sora soltara un grito de éxtasis.

-Ahh ROXAS AHH NO AGUANTO-grito Sora sintiendo como su miembro temblaba y amenazaba con correrse mientras se movía sobre el miembro de Roxas y se agarraba a su espalda marcando sus uñas.

-Ahh Yo tampoco ahh hagámoslo junto-gimió Roxas al no poder aguantar mucho mas para finalmente darle un ultima y dura estocada liberando su semen dentro de Sora tomándolo por sorpresa ocasionando que soltara un grito y liberara su semen entre ellos dos.

-Te amo-dijeron juntos para besarse mientras se recostaban en la cama desnudos abrazados mientras veían como la puerta se abría.

-Oigan les traje un pas…tel-enmudeció Iris entrando de sorpresa y viendo la escena quedándose petrificada.


	11. Chapter 10 en busca del heroe

La ultima luz y en busca del héroe parte 1

En las tranquilas "Islas del destino" todo el mundo estaba disfrutando cada uno su vida sin ningún momento incomodo, a menos que sean Sora, Roxas e Iris la cual aun no salía del asombro de ver a su hermano y a Roxas teniendo sexo.

-¡…KYAAAAAAAA LO SIENTO!-grito Iris tan fuerte que atravesó las paredes de la casa asustando a los vecinos, cerrando de un portazo sonrojada avergonzada y traumada se apoyo en la pared intentando normalizarse mientras un hilo de sangre salía de su nariz.

-¡Eres una pervertida Iris, toca la puerta!-le grito Roxas sonrojado y avergonzado por ser atrapado en esa situación.

-¡Y tu aprende a cerrarla bien, lávense y bajen a comer!-les grito enojada desde el otro lado de la puerta mientras corría hacia la sala como alma que se lleva el diablo.

-Vaya problema, vamos a bañarnos Sora ¿Sora?-pregunto Roxas viendo extrañado como no dejaba de mirar la puerta con expresión de miedo para reaccionar cuando Roxas saco su miembro dentro de el.

-¡TRAGAME TIERRA!-grito tan fuerte como pudo asustando nuevamente a los pobres vecinos, avergonzado por la situación en la que fue atrapado por su hermana.

-Tranquilo, ya lo solucionaremos-le intento tranquilizar Roxas de manera nerviosa.

-¡Claro que no!, nunca podre volver a verla a la cara-gimoteo Sora mientras lagrimas de miedo se amontonaban en sus ojos.

-Yo estaré contigo, así que vamos a bañarnos-susurro para levantarse de la cama y besar su frente para tranquilizarlo.

-Ehh Roxas, me puedes cargar, no puedo pararme-gimoteo Sora avergonzado sintiendo un dolor en su trasero y el semen de Roxas comenzando a salir.

-Como quiera mi amado-susurro en su oreja sensualmente mientras lo cargaba en brazos ocasionando que Sora se sonrojara con fuerza.

-Lo que sea que pienses hacer, no lo harás me duele el trasero-gruño molesto al entender sus intenciones.

-Aguafiestas-bufo Roxas llevándolo al baño para poder lavarse.

Mientras tanto en la sala una Iris inquieta por lo que vio terminaba de preparar una comida de puré con hamburguesas y ensalada para ponerla en la mesa mientras un extrañado Vanitas la ayudaba.

-¿Los atrapaste mientras lo hacían, verdad?-cuestiono Vanitas extrañado al ver sus torpes acciones.

-Solamente no menciones el tema Van-gruño sonrojada mientras se sentaba en la mesa.

-Como quieras-susurro molesto mientras encendía la televisión.

10 minutos después bajaba la pareja ya bañados y vestidos para sentarse en la mesa dando origen a un incomodo silencio.

-¿Lo pasaron bien mientras lo hacían?-pregunto Vanitas pícaramente al ver una marca en el cuello de Sora mientras mordía una hamburguesa provocando un sonrojo en Sora a la vez que recibía un puntapié de Iris.

-¡Desgraciado, prometiste no mencionarlo!-exclamo Iris enojada intentando no mirar ni a Sora ni a Roxas.

-Hay que sacar el tema para tratarlo, ¡y no me golpees!-le grito molesto por la forma en que lo trataba su "querida hermana".

-No hay tema que tratar, Sora y yo nos amamos y lo hicimos punto final-reclamo Roxas un tanto molesto mientras comía.

-¿No hay problema de tu parte hermana?-pregunto Sora mirándola tímidamente mientras comía de manera cansada.

-Soy tu hermana, te tengo que aceptar como eres, además no le veo problema-respondió tranquila mientras le daba una sonrisa.

-Gracias, ¿Cuando vendrás a vivir conmigo?-le pregunto mas tranquilo y feliz de que no tuviera problemas.

-Lo siento Sora, pero no puedo vivir aquí, soy la guardiana de las luces-le explico con tristeza.

-Aun no haz dicho que son esas luces-comento Roxas mirando como los ojos de Iris reflejaban tristeza.

-Son los núcleos de los mundos, incluso si un mundo cae en la oscuridad puede volver a brillar, mientras el núcleo no sea afectado-explico Vanitas tranquilo terminando de comer.

-Ya veo, ¿pero me vendrás a visitar?-le pregunto Sora esperanzado mientras comía con mas tranquilidad hasta acabar.

-Supongo que Van y yo podremos venir de vez en cuando-afirmo Iris tranquila mientras comenzaba a retirar los platos.

-De ti si lo acepto, pero de Van no gracias-reclamo Roxas molesto por la indiferencia de Vanitas.

-Pues mala suerte, por que mi hermana no va a ningún lugar sin mi-le replico Vanitas molesto.

-¡No es tu hermana, es la mía!-grito Sora algo molesto por ese asunto.

-¡Ya basta!, Sora soy tu hermana eso es verdad, pero también lo soy de Van, el me cuido todos estos años que estuve sola, ¡y dejen de hacer escandalo!-grito Iris mirando a los tres con regaño.

-Perdón-dijeron los 3 avergonzados.

-A este paso terminare siendo su madre-suspiro Iris dejando los platos en el lavaplatos.

-Bueno, yo estoy cansado, así que me iré a dormir-bostezo Vanitas subiendo las escaleras y entrando en una habitación de huéspedes.

-¿Por qué hay 2 habitaciones de huéspedes?-pregunto Iris curiosa al ver el pasillo del segundo piso con tres puertas.

-Kairi y Riku solían quedarse conmigo antes-explico Sora señalándole la otra habitación a Iris.

-Ya veo, buenas noches, mas les vale no hacer nada mas-les gruño mirándolos asesinamente mientras entraba en la habitación.

-Bien vamos a dormir-bostezo Sora entrando a su habitación y acostándose en la cama exhausto por el día tan largo.

-Como quieras, dulces sueños mi Sora-le susurro Roxas acostándose a su lado y le besaba la frente.

-Buenas noches mi Roxas-suspiro Sora abrazándolo para apoyar su cabeza en su pecho disfrutando el calor corporal de Roxas a la vez que sentía su aroma dándole una sensación de tranquilidad junto a los latidos de su corazón hasta dormirse.

-"Mi corazón despertó gracias a ti Sora"-pensó feliz mientras lo abrazaba y se dormía.

En la habitación de Iris, ella estaba viendo por la ventana el enorme océano sintiendo una gran tranquilidad invadirla respirando el dulce aroma tropical hasta que una luz brillante salió de la botella donde ella había guardado el corazón de Ventus.

-Finalmente estas listo para despertar-susurro feliz mientras veía como la luz regresaba a la normalidad, dirigiendo su mirada hacia el cielo estrellado finalmente se acostó para dormirse

Mientras tanto en el mundo "Castillo de Bestia" Mickey, Riku, Donald y Goofy estaban exhaustos por mantener la barrera alrededor del castillo.

-¡Majestad a este paso nos agotaremos!-exclamo Donald cansado.

-Debemos mantener la barrera, de otro modo ellos entraran y nos atacaran-explico Mickey igual de cansado.

Una esfera de energía choco contra la barrera provocando un inmenso estruendo por todo el castillo debilitando a los 4 cada vez más.

-Lo siento, no puedo mas-replico Goofy exhausto cayendo al suelo desmayado ocasionando que una parte de la barrera se abriera y dos encapuchados entraran en el castillo.

-¡Oh no, no pasaran!-grito Riku empuñando enfadado su keyblade logrando detener a uno de los encapuchados.

-Jajajaja crees que nos puedes detener-se burlo uno sacándose la capucha mostrando su rostro al igual que la otra figura.

-Xemnas y Ansem, lo suponía-gruño Mickey empuñando su keyblade contra ellos.

-Pero ya es tarde para eso, sus energías se han agotado por la barrera-se burlo Xemnas sacando sus sables laser de color rojo (su verdadero nombre son hojas de aire, pero en realidad parecen mas sables laser).

-¡Están demasiado débiles para pelear!-exclamo Ansem con maldad invocando su guardián, un sincorazón hecho de oscuridad pura compuesto únicamente por la parte superior de un cuerpo bastante musculoso con unas enormes antenas oscuras detrás de su cabeza y unos brazos grandes que terminaban en manos con filosas garras.

-Eso ya lo veremos-gruño Donald lanzando su hechizo electro pero siendo rechazado con facilidad.

Mickey aprovecho la oportunidad y ataco a Xemnas pero el bloqueo su ataque con uno de sus sables y lo ataco con el otro enviándolo contra una pared lastimándolo, Riku enojado se lanzo a atacarlo, pero fue atacado por la espalda por Ansem siendo atrapado por las manos del guardián que comenzó a apretarlo fuertemente intentando asfixiarlo.

-Jajajaja ¿es lo mejor que pueden hacer?-pregunto Ansem viendo tranquilamente como su guardián apretaba con mas fuerza a Riku ocasionando que se desmayara y su keyblade desapareciera.

-¡Piro!-grito Donald asustado liberando a Riku y atrayendo la atención de los 2.

-Creo que haremos pato asado-gruño Xemnas molesto golpeando con sus sables laser a Donald dejándolo desmayado y con una gran quemadura en forma de X en su cuerpo.

-¡Alto, ya tenemos lo que queríamos!-interrumpió un hombre de cabellos plateados y ojos ámbar muy parecido a ellos dos pero mas joven y mas apuesto con unas ropas distintas, en su mano llevaba la misma keyblade que Xehanort y bajo su brazo a una inconsciente Bella.

-Terra-susurro Mickey con dolor mientras sentía las fuerzas abandonarlo para desmayarse.

-Como quieras, pero parece que aun conservas parte del corazón del chico-bufo Ansem molesto mientras abría un portal oscuro.

-No serán necesarios los corazones, después de obtener Kingdom Hearts-gruño Xemnas para entrar al portal seguido de Ansem y Terra.

A la mañana siguiente en "Islas del destino" Iris, Sora, Roxas y Vanitas ya estaban listo para partir a su siguiente destino.

-El siguiente mundo es el "Castillo del Olvido" y quizás sea el más peligroso de todos, es un mundo entre mundos y el más cercano al reino de la oscuridad-explico Iris teniendo un mal presentimiento mientras abría el portal de luz.

-Sea lo que sea, lo superaremos juntos-afirmo Sora con una sonrisa entrando en el portal seguido de Roxas.

-¿En ese castillo esta Ventus, verdad?-cuestiono Vanitas mirándolo con extrañeza.

-Si, y no importa lo que cueste, voy a salvarlo-afirmo Iris con decisión mientras sus ojos recuperaban brillo y entraba en el portal seguida de Vanitas.

El portal se habría en el centro del castillo dejándolos pasar para contemplar su interior, era completamente blanco con diversos decorados de flores hechas de marfil con forma del símbolo de los maestros de la Keyblade en las paredes, solamente había una puerta en toda esa habitación y frente a ella una figura encapuchada los esperaba.

-Me preguntaba cuanto se demorarían en llegar-bufo la figura molesta mientras veía como cada uno invocaba sus armas.

-¿Quién eres tu? ¿Como sabias que vendríamos?-le pregunto Vanitas apuntándole molesto con su Keyblade.

-Solamente vengo a mostrarles como avanzar a su perdición-explico tranquilo arrojándole un naipe en blanco a Iris.

-Un naipe, ¿Para que lo necesito?-pregunto Iris atrapando el naipe y observando extrañada que no tenia ningún dibujo.

-Deja que tu dolor hable-susurro para desaparecer dejándolos confundidos.

-¿A que se refiere con dejar que el dolor hable?-cuestiono Roxas mirando el naipe confundido.

-Tal vez sea una trampa-comento Sora desconfiado.

-Solo hay una forma de averiguarlo, ¿quien lo intenta primero?-pregunto Vanitas con un mal presentimiento.

-Yo lo hare-afirmo Iris tranquila adelantándose hasta la puerta y alzando el naipe haciendo que la puerta se abriera mientras todos entraban mostrando un mundo muy familiar para Iris y Vanitas.

-¡Este es nuestro hogar "Torre de los condenados"!-exclamo Vanitas atónito viendo la inmensa torre que se alzaba hasta las nubes.

-¿A que se referiría con el dolor?-cuestiono Iris molesta de ver su supuesto hogar.

-¡Colonel, espérame!-grito molesta un niña de unos 4 años de cabello castaño corto y unos ojos de color azul iguales a los de Sora, llevaba una gabardina de color negro como vestimenta corriendo detrás de un hombre con capa.

-Entonces date prisa-le reclamo un hombre de edad avanzada que llevaba una armadura negra con una gran espada en su espalda, tenia el cabello blanco y los ojos de color castaño.

-¡Que pesado!-bufo la niña riéndose mientras tomaba la mano del hombre para comenzar a caminar.

-¿Quien es esa niña?-pregunto Sora confundido al notar como la niña reía con el hombre.

-Soy yo-explico Iris mirando con tristeza al hombre que acompañaba a su versión infantil.

-Parece que estamos en un recuerdo doloroso-menciono Roxas comenzando a entender el por que había un Iris pequeña a la vez que el paisaje cambiaba mostrando a Iris arrodillada frente al cuerpo de Colonel que estaba en el piso con una grave herida en su abdomen de la cual una enorme cantidad de sangre creando un charco en la tierra.

-Iris me a llegado la hora de partir, prométeme que nunca dejaras que la luz ni la oscuridad te corrompan-suplico mientras de su boca caían hilos de sangre.

-Te lo prometo-gimoteo Iris con tristeza mientras las lagrimas caían por sus mejillas y apretaba su mano con fuerza.

-No llores mi pequeña Iris, yo siempre estaré contigo-susurro acariciando su cabeza con tranquilidad.

-¿Pero que pasara con los núcleos? ¿Que hare sin ti?-cuestiono mirándolo con tristeza sintiendo como un vacío crecía dentro de ella

-Esta será tu arma con la que protegerás a los núcleos, ahora eres la guardiana de los mundos-termino de decir para entregarle una guitarra plateada mientras su cuerpo se convertía en haces de luces para finalmente desaparecer por completo.

-Colonel….Padre-gimoteo para romper a llorar abrazando su guitarra con angustia mientras la escena se disolvía mostrando una puerta blanca.

-Esa debe ser la salida-señalo tristemente Iris la única puerta que se veía a distancia mientras sentía como algo desparecía en su memoria, al entrar en ella llegaron a otro pasillo igual al primero.

-Jejeje ¿Que tal encontrarte con la persona que te cuido Iris?-le pregunto la figura apareciendo mientras se reía.

-No fue chistoso idiota-gruño Vanitas enojado sacando su keyblade.

-¿De que estas hablando?, no vi a nadie-reclamo Iris confundida mientras sentía dolor en su pecho.

-Pero que dices, acabamos de verte de niña y con Colonel-explico Sora confundido mientras intentaba aguantar las lágrimas al sentir como el dolor de Iris comenzaba a afectarlo de igual manera.

-Olvidado, eso es lo que paso, en este castillo perder es ganar y ganar es perder, ella gano dolor y perdió uno de sus recuerdos y así seguirá hasta que se vayan-explico la figura burlándose mientras le lanzaba otros tres naipes en blanco a Iris para desaparecer.

-Entonces olvide a alguien-susurro Iris tristemente mientras sentía como el dolor en su corazón se agrandaba.

-Hermana tenemos que encontrar la luz e irnos, antes de que sufras mas-replico Sora preocupado.

-Déjame a mi usar el naipe esta vez-replico Roxas al ver como se acercaba a la puerta con el naipe.

-Esta bien, pero ten cuidado-acepto Iris entregándole el naipe preocupada.

La puerta se abrió nuevamente en cuanto Roxas alzo el naipe esta vez mostrando "Villa crepúsculo" en la torre de la estación de trenes se veía a Roxas con la capucha de la organización sosteniendo entre sus brazos a una chica de cabello negro y ojos azules, llevaba la capucha de la organización mientras que su cuerpo se convertía lentamente en haces de luz.

-¿Fui yo el que te hizo esto?-cuestiono Roxas mirando entristecido a la chica que desaparecía a cada momento.

-No, fui yo la que eligió este camino, mejor esto que no hacer nada y dejar que Xemnas se salga con la suya, pertenezco a Sora y ahora volveré a el-explico la chica con una triste mirada a medida que sentía como la vida la abandonaba.

-No-susurro Roxas sintiendo como una tristeza inundaba su ser mientras intentaba recordar el nombre de la chica entre sus brazos sin conseguirlo.

-Para mi es muy tarde reparar mis errores, Roxas por favor, todos los corazones que e atrapado, Kingdom hearts, debes liberarlo-suplico Xion mientras sus piernas comenzaban a volverse de cristal para desaparecer en una serie de luces.

-¿Liberar…Kingdom hearts?-pregunto Roxas extrañado por la petición mientras su rostro cambiaba a angustia al verla desaparecer cada vez mas.

-Adiós Roxas, volveremos a vernos, para mi fue un placer conocerte a ti y a Axel, son mis mejores amigos nunca lo olvides, es la verdad-gimoteo mientras acariciaba el rostro de Roxas con cariño para luego cerrar sus ojos mientras su mano caía de manera muerta haciendo reaccionar a Roxas.

-¡No, Xion!-exclamo Roxas agarrando su mano con desesperación mientras el cuerpo de Xion se cubría de cristal para luego desaparecer en pequeños rayos de luz dejando atrás una pequeña caracola de mar.

-Xion-susurro Roxas mirando frustrado la caracola de mar mientras sentía como sus memorias volvían y una lagrima de dolor caía por su mejilla a la vez que el recuerdo se disolvía para mostrar una puerta.

-Roxas ¿estas bien?-pregunto Sora tomando su mano preocupado al ver como su mirada estaba llena de tristeza, a la vez sentía como una fuerte sensación de dolor comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, no era un dolor físico era un dolor emocional al ver como las personas que quería sufrían a cada momento.

-Lo estaré, no te preocupes-lo tranquilizo besándole la frente mientras caminaba junto a el, a la vez sentía como los restos de Xion se borraban de su memoria dejándole un sentimiento de tristeza pero siendo reconfortado al saber que Sora estaba a su lado.

-¿Por qué estará haciendo esto?-cuestiono Iris mientras los seguía viendo la ahora vacía habitación.

-Por que es un desgraciado que intenta reavivar el dolor de los demás-respondió Vanitas furioso adelantándose junto a Iris llegando nuevamente a un pasillo blanco igual a los anteriores.

-Jajajaja parece que ya están olvidando a las personas valiosas-se burlo la figura apareciendo frente a la puerta.

-Maldito, ¡regrésales sus recuerdos!-grito Vanitas enfurecido lanzándose a atacarlo con su keyblade pero solamente atravesándolo.

-Este es un holograma, si quieren encontrarme estoy mas adentro, si es que quieren total lo que buscan esta aquí-explico tranquilo mientras liberaba una luz de color plateada para luego desaparecer.

-¡Sora, rápido alza tu keyblade!-exclamo Iris al ver como la luz comenzaba a alejarse mientras ella abría un portal de luz.

-Bien-afirmo alzando su keyblade lanzando un haz de luz que al chocar con la plateada la hizo entrar en el portal para luego cerrarse.

-Y con esta son las 7, vámonos ya de aquí-menciono Roxas preocupado deseando que no perdieran mas recuerdos.

-De acuerdo, nos llevare donde Yen Sid-afirmo Iris abriendo un portal.

-Vámonos-indico Roxas acercándose a ella junto a Sora a la vez que Iris invocaba su abanico.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Sora confundido.

-Los extrañare, gracias por los buenos momentos-les susurro Iris con tristeza confundiéndolos para golpearlos hacia el portal y cerrarlo.

-¿Por qué hiciste eso?-cuestiono la figura apareciendo nuevamente frente a ellos.

-A mi no me puedes engañar, Sora recibía de igual manera el dolor mío y de Roxas, no permitiré que juegues con sus sentimientos ellos-gruño enfurecida arrojándole un hechizo de Piro únicamente atravesándolo.

-No esta mal, pero de igual manera con tu dolor bastara, ¡sigue adelante si te atreves a arriesgarlo todo!-exclamo la figura mientras desaparecía sin dejar rastro.

-Aun recuerdas por que viniste aquí ¿verdad?-cuestiono Vanitas al ver la forma en que Iris se comporto.

-Así es, vine a salvar a Ventus ¿me ayudaras?-pregunto mientras avanzaba indecisa hacia la puerta.

-Por supuesto-afirmo siguiéndola dispuesto a protegerla.

-Encontremos a Ventus-dijo sonriéndole mientras sentía como el vacío de su corazón se llenaba un poco al sentir que estaba con alguien de confianza.


	12. Chapter 11 el despertar del heroe

Capítulo 11

La ultima luz y el rescate del héroe parte 2

Un portal se abría en "Torre de los misterios" en la zona del jardín dejando caer a Sora y a Roxas para luego cerrarse.

-¿Por qué hizo eso?-pregunto Roxas extrañado y molesto mientras ayudaba a Sora a levantarse.

-No lo sé, pero vamos a decirle a Yen Sid para que nos envié de regreso-respondió Sora preocupado por su hermana mientras tomaba de la mano a Roxas comenzando a correr hacia la torre pero cuando entro se encontró con los cuerpos lastimados de Mickey, Riku, Donald y Goofy mientras Kairi y Lea los curaban.

-¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto Sora asustado mientras se arrodillaba al lado de Riku

-No pudieron proteger por más tiempo a Bella y los atacaron-explico Lea mientras curaba a Donald intentando deshacer la quemadura de su cuerpo.

-Roxas, Sora ayúdenos a curarlos-pidió Kairi angustiada curando a Goofy.

-Bien-afirmaron los dos preocupados mientras atendían a sus amigos.

En el "Castillo del Olvido" Iris estaba pensativa en usar los últimos dos naipes

-¿Que ocurre Iris? ¿No vas a seguir?-pregunto Vanitas al ver la duda en sus ojos.

-¿Sabes por qué nadie ha encontrado a Ventus?-cuestiono Iris algo más decidida

-Porque son idiotas-respondió Vanitas indiferente.

-Además de eso, es porque el castillo cambia cada vez que alguien se acerca a él, pero nosotros tenemos una ventaja-explico algo más tranquila mientras sacaba la botella con el corazón de Ventus.

-Ya entiendo, harás que él nos guie a través del castillo-menciono Vanitas algo preocupado viendo como ella liberaba el corazón de Ventus que comenzó a moverse por todas partes provocando que el castillo se pusiera a temblar hasta que la luz se detuvo frente a una pared y el castillo volvía a estar en calma.

-Parece que funciono, el naipe ha cambiado-indico Iris mostrando como uno de los naipes ahora mostraba una estrella de color verde.

-¿Qué crees que signifique?-pregunto Vanitas mirando el naipe con un mal presentimiento.

-Solo hay una forma de saberlo-susurro Iris alzando el naipe haciendo que una puerta apareciera en la pared y se abriera mientras el interior adoptaba la forma de un mundo desconocido para ellos.

-Algo me dice que no es uno de tus recuerdos-menciono Vanitas entrando en la sala sintiendo que ya había estado antes en ese mundo.

-Y algo me dice que perderé el recuerdo de otra persona-añadió Iris preparándose para soportar el dolor que vendría.

Se veía un hermoso castillo blanco con diversos decorados dorados construido en una montaña, para mantenerse en equilibrio se encontraba amarrado con unas cadenas doradas a otras montañas haciendo que la luz se reflejara dando una mejor vista , el cielo se veía nublado y un hombre mayor con unas ropas al estilo samurái se encontraba frente a la puerta pensativo a la vez que se acercaba un joven de cabellos rubios bastante parecido a Roxas pero con otras ropas llevaba un pantalón pesquero de color gris, una camisa de mangas cortas con la mitad derecha blanca con un trozo de armadura verde y negra mientras que la izquierda negra, en su muñeca derecha llevaba una muñequera de cuadros blancos y negros.

-Ventus ¿estás solo?, pensé que Aqua y Terra vendría junto a ti-pregunto el hombre acercándosele indeciso de que hacer.

-No, Maestro Eraqus-respondió bajando la cabeza al sentirse abandonado por parte de los que eran como sus hermanos mayores.

-No debiste salir de este mundo, es muy peligroso para ti-lo reprendió el maestro agarrándolo suavemente de los hombros.

-Y estar aquí encerrado, ¡eso de querer protegerme es solo para aprisionarme!-grito Ventus separándose de el enfadado llegando a asombrarlo.

-¿Qué dices? ¿Qué es lo que has oído?-cuestiono el Eraqus asustado de la posible respuesta.

-Me mantienen aquí para evitar que formemos algo llamado X-blade-explico Ventus sin dejar su postura de enfado.

-Xehanort, entonces este era tu plan, ¡pero no fallare otra vez!-grito furioso a la vez que invocaba su Keyblade y la apuntaba contra Ventus.

-Maestro, ¿qué piensa hacer?-pregunto asustado y adolorido sintiendo por como la persona que consideraba como un padre se preparaba para atacarlo.

-La X-blade no debe ser formada, los mundos sufrirían si eso pasa, lo siento Ven ¡No debes existir más!-grito Eraqus sintiendo como la culpa y la tristeza lo inundaban mientras reunía su energía en la punta de su Keyblade y lanzaba una esfera de luz que se dividió en cadenas contra él.

Ventus cerró los ojos preparado para su final a la vez que sentía como alguien gritaba su nombre y desviaba el ataque, abrió sus ojos para ver como Terra de cabello castaño y ojos azules profundo lo había protegido del ataque.

-Maestro ¿acaso se ha vuelto loco?-pregunto Terra enfurecido por como su maestro casi destruye a su mejor amigo.

-Terra esto no te concierne así que apártate, ¿o no vas a obedecer a tu maestro?-cuestiono Eraqus teniendo ahora que lidiar con la carga de tener que destruir a Ventus frente al que consideraba su hijo.

-No lo hare, de ningún modo permitiré que lo lastimes-se negó invocando su Keyblade "Prostrimería" dispuesto a protegerlo.

-Si no vas a alejarte, ¡entonces compartirás el destino de Ventus!-grito Eraqus mientras una lagrima de tristeza caía al verse sin otra opción mientras se lanzaba a atacar a Terra chocando sus Keyblade.

-Basta Terra, él tiene razón-susurro Ventus viendo de manera triste como ellos peleaban por su culpa a la vez que Eraqus lanzaba otra esfera de luz contra ellos empujándolos cerca de un acantilado.

-¡No permitiré que lastimes a mi amigo!-exclamo Terra mientras un aura oscura cubría su cuerpo y creaba un portal oscuro lanzando a Ventus en el.

-¡Terra!-grito Ventus preocupado mientras veía como ellos dos peleaban hasta que el portal lo cubría por completo, sentía como perdía a cada uno de sus personas queridas y un dolor crecía en su corazón mientras las lágrimas caían por su rostro y la escena se desvanecía mostrando una puerta.

-Pobre Ventus-susurro Iris mientras sentía como ese dolor también se apoderaba de ella y caminaba hacia la puerta.

-"Y todo eso paso por mi culpa, perdóname Ventus"-pensó Vanitas al ver esa escena y sentirse culpable siguiendo a Iris llegando a otra sala en blanco pero esta última tenía una enorme puerta dorada.

-Dime Iris, ¿recuerdas algo de lo que has visto?-pregunto Vanitas preocupado al ver como los ojos de Iris perdían brillo.

-No, Ahora siento que olvide a otra persona-respondió mirándolo confusa y adolorida al sentir un vacío en su corazón mientras sentía como ahora perdía el recuerdo de un chico castaño con ojos azules que llevaba un collar en forma de corona a la vez que llegaban frente a la inmensa puerta dorada.

-Ahí debe estar Ventus-señalo Vanitas viendo impresionado la gran puerta mientras el corazón de Ventus se dirigía hasta ella.

-Para abrirla se necesita el último naipe-comento Iris observando el último naipe en blanco mientras sus ojos abandonaban todo brillo de vida.

-Iris antes de que avancemos quiero que entiendas esto, el dolor puede curarse al igual que tu curaste mi corazón lastimado, pero es necesario que lo enfrentes o sino, tu corazón jamás despertara-le explico Vanitas viendo con tristeza los ojos vacíos de Iris.

-¿Pero cómo puedo enfrentar este dolor, sino recuerdo nada?-pregunto confundida mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas.

-Lo lograras por que confió en ti-le respondió con una sonrisa a la vez dándole un poco más de seguridad.

Avanzaron a la puerta decididos a abrirla siendo interrumpidos cuando se escuchó una risa maligna y un rayo atacaba a Vanitas por la espalda lanzándolo contra la puerta a la vez que la figura encapuchada aparecía.

-Gracias por traerme hasta Ventus, me aburría buscarlo solo-bufo la figura riéndose mientras se sacaba la capucha para mostrar su identidad.

-¡Juez!-grito Iris impresionada de verlo mientras observaba como los ojos de el ahora eran de color ámbar.

-Con esto Xehanort estará complacido, aunque no contábamos con que tú lo derrotaras la primera vez-gruño molesto mientras invocaba dos enormes cuchillos en sus manos.

-¿Tu estas del lado de Xehanort?-gimoteo Vanitas adolorido intentando levantarse.

-Más que eso, yo soy la última oscuridad ¡el número XIII!-grito para comenzar a reírse mientras le lanzaba dos cuchillo a Vanitas que fueron desviado por el abanico de Iris.

-No te atrevas a lastimar a mi hermano-gruño Iris molesta en posición de ataque.

-Pensé que lo habías olvidado, pero no importa, ¡te destruiré en venganza de lo que le hiciste a Xehanort!-grito re invocando sus cuchillos para comenzar a lanzarlos contra Iris que los desviaba con dificultad.

-¡Van yo me encargare de él, tu despierta a Ventus!-le grito arrojándole el naipe y lanzándole electro al Juez pero siendo esquivado por él.

-De acuerdo-afirmo levantándose con dificultad mientras tomaba el naipe y abría la puerta.

-¡No lo harás!-grito enfurecido lanzándose a atacarlo pero siendo electrocutado por un golpe del abanico de Iris.

-Tu pelea es conmigo, no permitiré que te le acerques-le gruño poniéndose en medio de su camino.

-Como quieras ¡te destruiré al igual que lo hice con Colonel!-grito enfurecido lanzándose al ataque chocando sus cuchillos con el abanico de Iris.

Mientras tanto Vanitas estaba en su recuerdo doloroso, un cielo lleno de nubes negras se acercaba a una tierra seca y llena de rocas desquebrajadas, en ella se podían ver cientos de keyblade rotas, en manera que parecían formar un cementerio, este lugar solo podía despertar la depresión observada por la silueta de Vanitas, vestía un traje negro con franjas rojas pegado al cuerpo en su mano estaba su keyblade, observaba el cielo y en su mirada solo se podía apreciar tristeza y dolor.

-Cuál es el sentido de esto, buscar poder para un anciano que no me aprecia, todo por ser la oscuridad de Ventus, desearía que alguien me entendiera-susurro para ocultar su rostro bajo un casco y desaparecer dejando atrás una puerta.

-"Eso es lo que pensaba, pero gracias a todos ellos entendí que debía superar mi dolor"-pensó el Vanitas actual tranquilo para atravesar la puerta y encontrarse en una sala redonda completamente blanca y con un trono en el cual dormía tranquilamente uno de los llamados héroes.

-Ventus-susurro Vanitas con tristeza mientras el corazón de Ventus se acercaba a su cuerpo para finalmente entrar en él.

Mientras tanto con Iris, ella estaba en problemas al ver que no podía competir contra el Juez que tenía un gran dominio con los cuchillos alcanzando a cortarle varias veces la piel aunque levemente ocasionando que gotas de sangre cayeran al piso mientras ella intentaba atacarlo con hechizos que eran rechazados con facilidad, el Juez levanto sus cuchillos al cielo mientras el techo se llenaba de nubes para comenzar a lanzar miles de cuchillos de luz siendo desviados por Iris hasta que en un movimiento su abanico salió volando lejos de ella.

-Se acabó el juego, te enviare al mismo lugar que Colonel-bufo re invocando sus cuchillos acercándolos a la cara de Iris.

-No te atrevas a hablar de el-gruño Iris molesta por las palabras del Juez.

-Te molesta que hable de alguien que ni te acuerdas, que hay de tu inútil hermano, ni siquiera sabes quién es ahora-Se burló con mayor gana al ver la frustración de Iris.

-Aunque no los recuerde, conservo las sensaciones, ellos me hicieron reír y sentirme feliz, aunque no los recuerde del todo lo hare en algún momento, ¡porque son importantes para mí y eso me da fuerzas!-grito Iris enfurecida mientras una luz brillaba en su pecho.

-¿Q-que diablos es esta energía?-pregunto nervioso mientras veía como los ojos de Iris recuperaban todo su brillo y cambiaban a un color azul intenso.

-¡Jamás permitiré que me ganes!-grito enfurecida mientras alzaba su mano y ocurría un destello de luces apareciendo una keyblade "Cadena del Reino".

-¡No es posible!-grito asustado al ver como se acercaba hacia el corriendo para atacarlo con su keyblade bloqueando a tiempo pero recibiendo una patada de Iris haciéndolo retroceder, angustiado intento realizar un ataque con los cuchillos pero Iris lo ataco impidiéndoselo.

-¡Zantetsuken!-grito Iris enfurecida acumulando energía en su Keyblade para realizar una estocada rompiendo los cuchillos y lastimando de muerte al Juez el cual cayó al piso jadeando.

-Aunque me derrotes... ya es tarde, mi esencia ira con Xehanort…para formar la X-blade, ¡y una vez este castillo desaparezca no recuperaras tus recuerdos!-exclamo jadeando para finalmente reír mientras su cuerpo se comenzaba a desvanecer hasta no quedar nada.

-Nunca dejare que Xehanort gane-susurro tranquila haciendo desaparecer su nueva keyblade y recogía su abanico mientras caminaba hacia la puerta para reunirse con Vanitas.

Vanitas observaba el rostro dormido de Ventus tranquilamente hasta que este comenzó a mover sus parpados para finalmente abrir sus ojos y encontrarse con el rostro de Vanitas cerca de él.

-Buenos días Ventus-saludo intentando ser amable por todo lo malo que había hecho en el pasado.

-¡Ahh Vanitas!-grito asustado intentando escapar pero cayendo al piso al no sentir del todo sus piernas.

-¡Tranquilo pequeño, no te fuerces tanto!-exclamo molesto por su reacción mientras lo ayudaba a levantarse y lo sentaba en el trono.

-Eres un maldito ¿qué le hiciste a mis piernas?-pregunto molesto de ver a su enemigo mientras invocaba su keyblade "brisa descarada".

-No les hice nada, tan solamente no has caminado por los últimos diez años-explico aún más molesto de que lo culparan mientras le quitaba su keyblade con facilidad.

-No te creo nada, ¡AUXILIO!-gritaba asustado temiendo lo peor de él.

-¡Deja de llorar, te ayudare a caminar!-grito molesto levantándolo y poniendo su mano en su cintura.

-¡Qué diablos haces, eres un pervertido!-grito espantado y algo sonrojado intentando alejarlo mientras Vanitas lo sujetaba con más fuerza.

-¿Que paso aquí?-pregunto Iris llegando a la habitación viendo a un Ventus con ganas de llorar y con la cara algo sonrojada y a un Vanitas con una cara de mil diablos.

-¡Ayúdame este pervertido me está acosando!-grito desesperado mientras unas lágrimas asomaban sus ojos.

-Al diablo con este chico, es todo tuyo Iris-bufo Vanitas molesto empujando a Ventus contra Iris.

-No te preocupes Ventus, ya sé que es un pervertido-comento Iris tranquila acariciando los cabellos de Ventus para calmarlo.

-Puedes decirme Ven-susurro sonrojado mientras intentaba pararse con su ayuda.

-Mi nombre es Iris, y el pervertido es Van-explico preocupada viendo que podía al menos mantenerse de pie.

-¿Que hacen aquí?-pregunto Ventus extrañado al ver que Iris lo observaba detenidamente.

-Vinimos a despertarte idiota, parece que tu corazón despertó al final Iris-menciono Vanitas sonriendo feliz al ver los ojos ahora azules de Iris.

-Este mundo es increíble, el tiempo no avanza ni un segundo, no ha envejecido en estos 10 años que ha dormido-explico emocionada al no ver ningún problema en Ventus.

-Sus piernas deben estar entumecidas por todo este tiempo, un poco de practica y caminara sin problemas-comento Vanitas aun molesto.

-Sera mejor que se vayan de una vez-añadió Iris abriendo un portal de luz.

-¿Ir adonde? ¿Tú no vienes?-pregunto Ventus asustado de quedarse a solas con Vanitas.

-Los enviare con Yen Sid, primero necesito regresar este mundo a la normalidad, después los alcanzare pero debes ser bueno con Van-explico Iris tranquila mientras le acariciaba la cabeza.

-Esta bien-afirmo desanimado intentando avanzar cayéndose al piso.

-Aff yo me encargo-suspiro Vanitas levantando a Ventus y poniéndose de cuclillas mostrándole su espalda.

-De ninguna manera me subiré en tu espalda, no soy un bebe-bufo haciendo un puchero de manera infantil.

-Ven no seas caprichoso, a menos que Van te ponga nervioso-comento Iris de manera picara ocasionando un sonrojo en Ventus.

-¡C-claro que no, soy un chico!-grito nervioso mientras se subía de manera tímida a la espalda de Van.

-Ustedes harían linda pareja-comento Iris mirándolos sonrojada.

-¡Cállate!-gritaron los 2 avergonzados mientras entraban en el portal y desaparecían.

-"Ojala nos veamos de nuevo"-pensó Iris tristemente mientras se ponía detrás del trono y invocaba su keyblade ocasionando que un ojo de cerradura apareciera.

Alzando su keyblade un haz de luz entro en la cerradura ocasionando que el castillo empezara a temblar y a brillar hasta que se transformó en un castillo destruido de un color entre dorado con blanco, dos pares de grandes torres se alzaban a sus lados, y entre estos estaba lo que era una gran puerta dorada que ahora estaba rota, parecía estar en una montaña ya que desde ahí se podían ver la cima de dos grandes montañas mientras el cielo ahora era azul sobre esas antiguas ruinas y el sol brillaba cálidamente, ese mundo había vuelto de la oscuridad recuperando su nombre de "Tierra de partida" mientras la oscuridad se alejaba por un portal hacia el reino de la oscuridad.

-"Voy a salvarte, Aqua"-pensó Iris con decisión mientras corría hacia el portal adentrándose en el reino de la oscuridad.


End file.
